Medium
by Plovercrest
Summary: Medium bukanlah pertengahan antara besar dan kecil. Tapi itu adalah sebutan untuk orang yang bisa berkomunikasi dengan arwah.
1. Chapter 1

_Medium…. Itu bukanlah pertengahan antara Besar dan Kecil. Tapi itu adalah sebutan untuk orang-orang yang bisa berkomunikasi dengan Arwah. Ya, setidaknya begitulah orang-orang memanggilku._

* * *

><p><strong>~Medium~<strong>

**~Genre: Supernatural, Friendship~**

**~Chara: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia~**

**~Disclaimer: Tite Kubo~**

* * *

><p><strong>ICHIGO'S POV<strong>

Apakah kalian merasa enak jika dikerumuni oleh para wanita cantik? Apalagi kalau kalian itu adalah seorang pria yang terkenal, dan tampan. Atau bahasa modernnya sih, _lagi ngetrend_. Yah pasti itu yang diinginkan setiap pria. Oh, mungkin bukan hanya pria saja, wanita juga pasti begitu. Mereka ingin terkenal, sehingga banyak orang-orang yang mengerumuninya, dan meminta tanda tangan.

Bisa dibilang, aku juga cukup terkenal. Eits, jangan kira aku terkenal di antara para manusia. Tetapi, terkenal di antara 'mereka yang sudah menyelesaikan hidupnya di dunia ini'. Hmm, kelihatannya bahasaku terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti. Oke, biar aku luruskan. Aku Kurosaki Ichigo. Seorang remaja yang masih menginjak kelas satu SMA di kotaku lahir, Kota New York, dan terkenal di antara para 'arwah'. Yeah, hidupku sudah menjadi gila semenjak dikerumuni oleh mereka. Yang setiap hari selalu mengoceh tidak jelas.

Aku tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkan Ibuku yang sudah melahirkanku, dan menjerumuskanku ke dalam hidup 'warna-warni' ini. Kan setiap orang juga berkata, 'tidak ada seorang ibu yang mau menjerumuskan anaknya sendiri'. Tapi bagiku, kalimat itu hanyalah masuk telinga kanan dan keluar telinga kiri. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Ibuku juga seorang medium, tentu saja 'warisan' itu terbagi padaku.

Tapi kelihatannya untuk saat ini belum berkembang pesat. Aku masih hanya mendengar suara-suara saja, tidak bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas. Sedangkan Ibuku—Kurosaki Masaki—setiap waktu, pasti tidak bisa dilewati dengan bergerumul dengan para arwah itu. Mengunci dirinya sendiri di ruangan. Dan…. Entah apa lagi yang ia lakukan. Yang pasti aku tidak tertarik untuk ikut sesi seperti itu.

Aku rasa aku bisa saja bertindak 'kejam'. Aku bisa mengatakan pada Ibu, kalau ia menghancurkan hidup remajaku, membuat telingaku rusak karena mendengar suara-suara aneh itu, dan mungkin selama beberapa tahun ke depan, aku akan menjalani hidup yang penuh dengan terapi, secara mental maupun fisik. Aku juga bisa saja menuntut ia untuk melepaskan jabatan 'medium'—yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu ia banggakan. Sedikit-sedikit belajar untuk menonton MTV, membaca majalah ibu-ibu yang setiap minggu terbit di supermarket. Memakai pakaian anak-anak perempuan yang sedikit _trendy_. Pokoknya menyesuaikan diri dengan zaman.

Kalau kau mengerti masalahku, ini bukan jenis ibu yang harus berubah. Tetapi dunia SMA lah yang harusnya berubah. Tapi setiap kali aku melihat keluar jendela, hasilnya sama saja. Di dunia semacam ini, mempunyai ibu yang di kamarnya terdapat Olimpiade untuk aktivitas supernatural itu sama sekali tidak keren.

Yah, dan ketidakkerenan itu terungkap saat bulan lalu. Guruku menunjuk Ishida Uryuu sebagai pasangan risetku untuk tugas sejarah. Aku yang memang sejak sekolah dasar sudah mengenal Ishida, tetapi ia tidak pernah menyapaku. Singkat pun tidak. Meski begitu, aku tahu ia adalah Cowok yang Harus Dikenal. Mendapat tempat duduk di meja makan siang bersamanya saja, pasti sudah dicap sebagai Cowok Populer—setidaknya begitulah panggilan anak-anak cowok yang sudah berhasil mendekati anak pintar sekaligus jenius itu. Dan aku tidak pernah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk duduk bersamanya, makan bersamanya, juga mengobrol bersamanya.

Dan kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana senangnya perasaanku saat Ishida menyapaku secara langsung saat pada hari kami ditugaskan. Dan kami mengobrol layaknya orang yang sudah akrab dari kecil.

"Aku dengar kau murid yang cukup cerdas ya, Kurosaki? Aku rasa kau pasti tidak pernah mendapat nilai sejarah di bawah rata-rata," tanyanya.

Aku juga bukan orang yang tunarungu. Karena di ruangan kelas hanya ada kami berdua, sedangkan Ibuku yang menunggu di luar, sedang berbicara sendiri, yah kalian pasti sudah tahu. Dan sebenarnya Ishida sedang berbicara kepadaKU.

"Aku rasa begitu," ucapku. Berusaha sesantai mungkin berbicara dengan murid jenius tidaklah semudah itu. Aku memang cukup pintar—menurut teman-temanku—dan aku rajin belajar sehingga selalu mendapat nilai di atas rata-rata, supaya para guru tidak mengira aku anak berandalan karena rambut di cat. Sialnya rambut orange ini memang sudah alami dari aku kecil.

Dan walaupun Ishida terlihat jenius, tetapi kupikir nilai sejarahnya masih dibawah dariku. Sedikit. Aku bersyukur sekali guruku memberi tugas riset sejarah, bersama dia pula! Kesempatanku untuk berteman dengan Ishida masih terbuka.

"Terserah," jawabnya acuh tak acuh. Dan seperti penyiar di iklan TV yang suka kutonton saat senggang, di kepalaku berteriak suara nyaring, "LAKUKAN SEKARANG JUGA! JANGAN TUNDA LAGI! PERSEDIAAN TERBATAS, LIMITED EDITION! PETUGAS KAMI SIAP MELAYANI ANDA!"

"Aku bisa menunjukkan apa yang sudah kukerjakan, jadi kau tidak perlu berfikir keras lagi," ucapku.

Ishida lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, dengan punggung telapaknya yang menghadap ke atas. Seandainya ia juga seorang medium seperti Ibuku, aku pasti mengira ia sedang membaca kartu-kartu tarot, atau mengendalikan energi Bumi. Apakah ini semacam isyarat tangan seorang jenius?

"Tulis alamatmu di situ," Ishida memerintah. Aku mematuhinya, lalu membuat tato dari pulpen hitam di punggung tangan Ishida. Yang bertuliskan alamatku tentunya, bukan gambar yang macam-macam.

"Aku akan kesana esok," Ishida memberitahu. Lalu ia meloyor pergi dari ruang kelas. Dan tepat esok hari, ia datang ke rumahku.

* * *

><p>Tentu saja aku berharap bisa bertemu dengan si jenius Ishida itu di tempat yang lebih modern. Tidak di rumah Ibuku yang bergaya <em>gothic<em> yang sudah tua. Dinding dari kayu yang hampir lapuk. Rumah ini perlu dicat ulang, dan tentu saja ditambahkan sedikit pepohonan di sekitar halaman yang masih kosong melompong. Juga tidak lupa dengan aksesoris dalam gaya pernak-pernik Yunani, dengan bau dupa dan buku-buku tua yang saling bercampur. Sehingga terasa seperti jus pepaya yang sudah basi, ditumpahkan ke kaos kaki bau yang sudah dicelupkan di dalam toilet berminggu-minggu. Atau mungkin lebih dari itu.

Lagi-lagi kamar Ibuku tertutup rapat, baguslah jika ia sedang mengadakan sesi. Sehingga tidak ada yang mengganggu saat aku mengantar Ishida menuju ruangan yang kupanggil ruang tamu. Oh iya, tidak lupa cowok berkacamata itu menggandeng pacarnya. Biar kupanggil dia Inoue Orihime.

Tidak masalah ia mengajak satu orang atau lebih, yang penting ia merasa nyaman. Tetapi terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang menampakkan keengganan, kupikir ia tidak merasa nyaman seperti yang kukira sekarang.

Ia dan Inoue memilih duduk di sofa gemuk yang sudah usang. Yeah, asalkan kalian tahu saja, sofa itu sering diduduki oleh para arwah yang sudah menyelesaikan sesinya dengan Ibu. Mereka malah santainya merebahkan diri di sana, padahal mereka bukanlah tamu yang diundang.

Agar bisa lebih mencairkan suasana, aku memberikan nampan penuh dengan kue-kue juga biskuit coklat. Kedua insan itu mengambilnya bersamaan, dan saat mereka memasukannya ke mulut masing-masing, kulihat Inoue mendesah penuh kebahagiaan. Aku memang bangga pada Ibuku yang jago membuat kue.

"Ibuku yang membuatnya," sergahku. Ishida dan Inuoe mengangguk penuh tanda mengerti.

"Kamu sangat beruntung mempunyai seorang ibu yang hebat memasak. Aku setiap kali membuat kue pasti selalu gagal," ucap gadis berambut orange tua yang panjang dan selembut sutra itu. Yah, perlu kalian ketahui juga, Inoue Orihime ini paling tidak pandai memasak. Aku heran dengan Ishida yang masih bisa 'hidup' hingga saat ini.

Saat Ishida ingin mengambil biskuit yang kedua, tiba-tiba Inoue merangkul tangannya.

"Ruangan ini menjadi DINGIN sekali!"

Aku menengadahkan kepala ke atas. Dan berpura-pura terkejut, walaupun aku sudah mengetahui apa 'alasannya' ruangan ini menjadi dingin secara tiba-tiba.

"Masa, sih?" tanyaku. Saat itu aku tahu, kalau Ibuku sudah berhasil dengan sesinya. Entah siapa yang meminta pertolongan padanya, tetapi arwah itu sudah membawa hawa yang sangat dingin bersamanya.

"Rumah tua memang seperti itu. Jadi maklum," tambahku cepat-cepat.

"Tapi sekarang bulan April! Dan belum musim dingin," ucap Ishida. Orang jenius memang sulit dibohongi. Aku lalu menggelengkan kepala, tidak setuju dengan fakta yang tidak bisa dibantah-bantah lagi.

"Tenang saja, sistem pemanas akan berfungsi kembali sebentar lagi," aku berusaha bersikap santai di depan dua orang jenius itu. "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah mengetik delapan halaman untuk tugas kita. Mau dicatat sekarang?" Ishida menatapku heran. Inoue masih tetap ketakutan, dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri kalau yang kubicarakan tadi memang benar. Rencanaku untuk mengalihkan perhatian dengan cara melambai-lambaikan tugas riset itu di depan wajahnya ternyata cukup berhasil. Ia sedikit tertarik dengan catatan sejarah yang sudah kubuat.

Aku mungkin bisa memperlancar kemacetan suasana tadi jika tidak diganggu oleh ledakan alat musik klarinet yang secara tiba-tiba mengagetkan mereka berdua (lagi). Dan pada saat bersamaan, ruang tamu dibanjiri oleh bau-bau aneh. Sesuai penilaianku, bau-bau ini tercampur dari jerami, lumpur, dan bunga bangkai. Inoue semakin panik setelah mencium bau-bau itu. Aku segera mencari alasan, agar mereka tidak kelabakan seperti ini.

"Maaf," ucapku seraya memutar bola mata. "Suara berisik itu dari tungku pemanas, dan ketel uap. Jika mereka berbunyi bersamaan, baunya seperti ini. Aku juga terkadang tidak tahan," aku mengibas-ibaskan tanganku di antara hidung. Melakukan sandiwaraku untuk mencegah Inoue berteriak ketakutan.

Ishida masih terlihat syok. Dan tubuhnya terasa tidak nyaman, walaupun ada Inoue di sisinya. Ini pertanda buruk. Melakukan sandiwara apapun, jelas tidak akan mempan. Karena ini sudah diluar batas.

"Ayolah, mau dicatat sekarang tidak? Atau kuberikan videonya, dan kau yang menarik kesimpulan sendiri?" aku segera mendesaknya. Dan saat itulah lolongan, jeritan, serta erangan-erangan yang aneh melengking seketika. Inoue langsung tersentak kaget, dan hampir menyenggol nampan. Untung hanya remah-remah kuenya yang berserakan.

"Itu suara, ehmm…. Bibiku yang sedang menyanyi seriosa di kamar Ibu. Menarik, bukan? Aku memang tidak suka nyanyiannya yang bisa merusak telinga. Tapi suaranya khas, kan?" Yeah, aku mencoba untuk melucu, tetapi malah gagal. Aku malah terlihat seperti badut sirkus dengan shirt bewarna hitam, dan jeans yang penuh dengan jahitan di sana-sini.

Sudah terlambat. Tak peduli mereka tahu aku mempunyai bibi atau tidak, mereka merasa ada yang tidak beres di sini. Dan aku memang setuju dengan opininya yang tidak dikemukakan secara lisan, tetapi dari gerak-geriknya.

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh tentang rumah ini," kata Inoue.

"Apa maksud—

"Sebelumnya normal-normal saja, lalu tiba-tiba ruangan ini menjadi dingin. Lalu ada suara alat musik klarinet yang kencang, dibarengi dengan suara orang menjerit, melengking, dan sebagainya. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Ah, maksudku, dari awal aku masuk ke sini bersama Uryuu pun sedah terasa aneh. Aku merasa merinding, dan kau malah terlihat tenang dan santai. Kamu jadi terlihat seperti orang aneh yang sesat," ucap Inoue, Ishida yang duduk disampingnya mengiyakan.

Oke, walaupun aku tahu keadaan akan buruk, tapi tidak seperti ini yang kuharapkan dari pertemuan empat mata dengan Ishida—dengan Inoue juga. Dan aku yakin pertemuan ini akan menjadi utama dan yang terakhir. Aku sekarang tidak akan pernah diterima di meja makan siangnya sekarang. Dan yang lebih buruk, Ishida dan Inoue pasti akan menyebarkan desas desus rumahku yang katanya 'berhantu' kepada seluruh murid kelas sepuluh.

Dan jangan harap aku bisa mendapatkan teman setelah mereka mengetahui kalau aku adalah seorang medium.

Lalu entah karena kerasukan oleh apa, aku mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya TIDAK harus kukatakan di depan orang jenius itu.

"Kau boleh berbicara semaumu, Inoue. Tapi kalau kau tidak benar-benar bodoh, kau pasti tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun di sekolah. Dan mereka akan mengira KAULAH yang gila. Maksudku, yang benar saja ada rumah berhantu? Aneh? Sesat, dan sebagainya. Apakah kau benar-benar mempercayai mitos yang hanya dikatakan orang yang terlalu fanatik dengan dunia gaib? Mereka akan mentertawakanmu."

Ishida sebagai pacarnya gadis itu, tentu saja tidak terima dengan ucapanku barusan. Dan aku mengutuk diriku dalam-dalam karena sudah keceplosan berbicara seperti itu. Mungkin aku terlalu kasar pada perempuan sekalipun.

"Hei, jaga omonganmu, Kurosaki! Aku juga sependapat dengan Orihime! Apakah kau tidak merasakannya? Berarti kau tidak mempunyai indra yang peka!" bentaknya. Saat ingin membalas ucapannya, mata musim gugurku melihat ke belakang Ishida, tepatnya ke arah meja kecil yang diatasnya terdapat lampu. Dan lampu itu melayang terangkat beberapa senti ke udara, miring sedikit ke kiri. Lalu mendarat kembali dengan indahnya. Keadaan berubah dari buruk menjadi malapetaka. Yeah, ini sangat amat tidak lucu.

Aku memikirkan ide cepat-cepat untuk mengeluarkan Ishida dan Inoue dari rumah. Karena aku tidak mau mendengar teriakan mereka saat ada cairan ekstoplasma yang merembes keluar dari dinding. Jangan menganggap ini sebagai film kartun, tapi memang suka terjadi, makanya dinding di rumahku sudah lapuk seperti ini.

"Oke, kalau begitu pergi saja!" Karena tidak bisa menahan emosi, aku membentak mereka berdua.

Inoue beranjak berdiri berbarengan dengan Ishida. Ia memakai mantelnya, lalu membalasku, "oh dan percayalah Kurosaki, kami memang mau pergi!" cetus gadis itu. Lalu sambil menghentakkan kakinya dengan gaya perempuan yang centil, mereka pergi dari rumahku. Dan suara sialan itu berhenti secara tiba-tiba juga.

Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan, aku hanya menghempaskan bokongku ke sofa yang baru saja mereka duduki, dan tinggali. Dan aku yakin esok aku akan mendapatkan berita, 'Kurosaki adalah anak sesat yang tinggal di rumah berhantu'.

Dan karena itulah kusebut kalau ini sangat tidak keren.

* * *

><p>Kembali ke waktu sekarang, karena tadi aku hanya menceritakan flashback atau masa laluku yang amat menggelikan untukku sendiri. Yah, dan aku juga tidak tahu harus bangga atau sedih mempunyai 'kelebihan' seperti itu.<p>

Di sekolah, akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat seorang gadis. Iya, gadis mungil dengan rambut hitam sepundak, dan mata bulat jernih bewarna violet. Dan setiap kali kulihat, ia selalu membawa alat musik biola di punggungnya. Dia datang sebagai murid baru saat bulan Mei kemarin.

Aku entah kenapa merasa terhubung dengan gadis itu. Mungkin diantara kalian ada yang berfikir 'aneh sekali seorang cowok merasa dekat dengan cewek'. Yah tapi begitulah yang kurasakan saat ini. Dan apalagi karena ia masih murid baru, semua orang pasti sudah mempunyai teman untuk bersenda gurau bersama, tetapi ia masih sendiri—bersama biolanya. Dan aku merasa ingin membantunya saat itu. Beberapa orang terang-terangan mentertawainya karena membawa biola di saat tidak ada pelajaran musik.

Aku tidak punya banyak pilihan saat kejadian Cowok yang Harus Dikenal itu datang ke rumahku beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan berkat informasi yang kelihatannya dibocorkannya kepada teman-teman, mereka jadi menjauhiku. Biasanya saat sampai di kantin, aku membawa nampan penuh makan siangku, dan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong.

Aku memperhatikan penjuru meja yang tersedia di kantin. Ada meja untuk anak-anak cerdas, untuk atletik, putri-putri cheerleader dengan pom-pomnya, dan lain sebagainya. Tapi aku tidak melihat ada meja untuk Orang yang Bisa Berkomunikasi Dengan Makhluk Gaib. Jika kau telat masuk ke kantin, dan tidak ada kursi kerumunan untuk orang kurang populer, maka pilihannya hanya dua. Kelaparan atau Orang Dibuang. Dan kata-kata 'kelaparan' lah yang lebih kusukai.

Itulah yang akhirnya membuatku duduk bersama cewek biola itu. Aku terlambat makan siang, dan meja untuk orang kurang populer diduduki oleh dua orang. Ehm maksudku, satu tempat duduk untuknya, dan satu lagi untuk biola yang berada di dalam sarung hitam itu. Dan lagi-lagi, pilihan hanya dua. Cewek Biola atau Kelaparan? Dan kali ini aku lebih memlih cewek itu.

Aku lalu duduk berseberangan dengannya, dan mencoba untuk tidak mengagetkannya yang masih khusyuk menyantap makan siangnya. Dan kuharap pendengaranku sedang buruk hari ini, supaya ia tidak usah repot-repot mengajakku bicara.

"Halo, namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Senang berkenalan denganmu," tiba-tiba seperti dikomando, gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya. Ia merasa seperti sudah akrab denganku sejak aku menggeser bangku, dan duduk berseberangan dengannya.

"Aku Kurosaki Ichigo," sahutku, membalas dengan ramah jabatan tangannya. Tangannya yang mungil itu mungkin bisa saja kuremukan karena saking bahagianya mendapat teman. Yah, mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan.

Untuk sesaat aku mengawasinya makan. Ia mempunyai kulit putih sedikit _cream_. Ia terlihat anggun saat menyibakan rambut hitamnya agar tidak mengganggu aktivitas makannya. Ia terlihat seperti peri yang membawa biola di punggung.

"Jadi, kau baru pindah?" tanyaku, sambil menikam kotak susu strawberry dengan sedotan.

"Iya, dari London," dari caranya berbicara, kelihatannya Rukia berpembawaan santai. Ia tidak berpikir rumit seperti gadis-gadis lain yang ada di sekolah ini.

"Apakah ibu atau ayahmu pindah ke sini, karena pekerjaan, atau apa?" biasanya yang pindah ke kota New York, dikarenakan masalah pekerjaan, atau perceraian orang tua. Yah, anggap saja New York itu kota untuk anak-anak buangan, seperti aku yang hanya tinggal berdua dengan Ibu. Dan ayahku sudah berpisah lima tahun yang lalu.

"Kami pindah untuk mencari guru biola. Guruku dulu di London sudah pensiun. Aku belajar padanya kira-kira seminggu tiga kali sepulang sekolah. Dan jika ada waktu sebelum masuk kelas, aku memakainya untuk latihan biola di ruang musik. Maka dari itu aku membawa biola ini setiap hari," jelasnya sambil menepuk-nepuk biola yang kelihatannya sudah akrab dengannya dari kecil.

"Kau pasti hebat," kataku.

Rukia mengangkat bahu.

"Itu sudah hal yang biasa kulakukan," jawabnya sedikit misterius.

Selama beberapa saat, kami makan dalam keheningan. Aku masih menghisap susu kotak yang baru habis setengah, karena antusias mendengar cerita Rukia. Sedangkan gadis mungil itu masih mengunyah makanan dengan pelan. Sambil sesekali memperhatikan makanan itu dengan teliti. Apakah jika sudah besar nanti ia ingin menjadi peneliti bakteri, atau semacamnya?

Beberapa menit kemudian, datanglah para murid yang kelihatannya tidak mendapat tempat. Lalu mereka berjalan ke meja kami, dan mulai mengobrolkan topik milik mereka sendiri. Sedangkan aku dan Rukia mengabaikannya.

Tiba-tiba Rukia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Tepat ke jam dinding.

"Uh oh. Aku harus pergi," ucapnya terburu-buru.

"Kenapa? Jam masuk kelas masih sepuluh menit lagi, kok," aku mengingatkan.

"Aku harus ke ruang musik dulu untuk menyimpan biola ini," ia mengelus biolanya dengan sayang. Seakan biola itu adalah binatang peliharaannya sendiri. "Karena aku tidak mungkin membawa-bawa ini ke dalam kelas."

Dan percakapan kami selesai begitu saja. Aku tidak melihat Ishida dimana-mana, katanya sih dia absen karena neneknya meninggal. Yang kulihat hanyalah Inoue. Dengan Cewek Satelit.

Oh aku lupa memberitahu pada kalian, ya. Jika cowok-cowok yang berteman dengan Ishida itu dipanggil Cowok Populer, sedangkan para cewek yang dekat dengan Inoue itu disebut Cewek Satelit. Kenapa? Karena maksimal sehari itu, Inoue pasti dikelilingi oleh tiga cewek. Lucu sekali melihat gadis yang dikelilingi oleh para Satelit. Kenapa tidak diganti saja namanya menjadi, Inoue's Bodyguard? Dan nama menjijikan itu berhasil membuatku tertawa sendiri seperti orang gila.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

><p>Biasa nih, cerita masih ada yang nunggak, tapi udah buat yang baru lagi. Maklum lah, udah pegel pengen cepet-cepet nulis yang IchiRuki.<p>

Cerita disini terinspirasi dari novel yang berjudul 'Suddenly Supernatural' karya 'Elizabeth Cody Kimmel'. Setting tempat di sini tuh ceritanya di Eropa, ya. Bosen kalo di Jepang terus, hehehe.

Okelah. Jadi bagaimana dengan cerita ini? Silahkan tuliskan kesan Anda lewat Review di bawah situ. Dan maaf jika alurnya masih ada yang aneh. Typo berseliweran di mana-mana. Dan semoga saia masih bisa melanjutkan chapter 2 nya. Arigatou! Dan sampai jumpa!


	2. Chapter 2

**~Medium~**

**~Genre: Supernatural, Friendship~**

**~Chara: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia~**

**~Disclaimer: Tite Kubo~**

* * *

><p>Dalam beberapa hari, selama Ishida masih absen, situasi seperti ini terus berulang. Gadis Biola itu dan aku tanpa sengaja duduk bersama di salah satu meja orang kurang populer. Dan pada akhir minggu, aku mencarinya dimana-mana, berharap ia menjaga satu kursi untuk kududuki. Dan makan bersamanya.<p>

Seiring berjalannya waktu pun, aku dan Rukia, saling bertukar sejarah hidup. Umum-umum saja. Ayahnya bekerja di perusahaan lokal, dan jarang pulang ke rumah, dan ayahku sudah berpisah. Ia dulu mempunyai seekor kelinci putih diberi nama Chappy, tetapi harus diadopsi, karena ibunya yang alergi dengan bulu hewan. Aku samasekali tidak mempunyai peliharaan apa-apa, walaupun sebenarnya aku INGIN. Dan kami berdua anak tunggal. Yah semacam itulah.

Kemudian aku baru menyadari, setelah beberapa waktu, hari, dan bulan yang sudah kulewati, kalau aku mempunyai teman. Sebenarnya lebih dari setahun tidak ada yang melihatku. Atau bisa dibilang, tidak ada yang mengenalku sebagai teman mereka. Satupun. Terlalu sederhana jika kukatakan bahwa rasanya menyenangkan seperti ini. Aku jadi mengerti bagaimana perasaan arwah-arwah yang menemukan atau ditemukan Ibuku. Mereka berkeliaran puluhan, ratusan, atau bahkan milyaran tahun, tidak terlihat oleh orang-orang. Lalu, suatu hari Ibuku menemukan dan _melihat_ mereka. Hanya dengan dilihat saja membuat mereka merasa senang sekali, seperti baru menemukan jati dirinya, dan Ibuku langsung menjadi sahabat mereka.

Rukia pun begitu. Ia _melihat_ku. Dan aku menyukainya.

* * *

><p>Saat pulang sekolah hari Jumat, aku mendapati Ibuku sedang duduk termenung di meja dapur sambil membaca surat. Hanya diterangi dengan secercah lilin kecil, dan lehernya yang dibalut dengan syal bewarna ungu muda, ia jadi terlihat seperti orang Hippie. Kami sebenarnya mampu membayar listrik, meskipun pas-pasan. Tetapi Ibuku itu jenis orang yang lebih suka kehangatan dengan sebuah lilin. Aku lalu menghampirinya, dan menggeser kursi.<p>

"Hei, Ichigo," dia berkata, menyapaku lembut seperti biasa. Melipat surat itu, dan tersenyum padaku.

"Hei," balasku. "Apa yang sedang Ibu baca? Panggilan tugas lagi? Surat penggemar? Cek?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

"Seseorang meminta bantuan," Ibuku membuka lipatan surat itu lagi. "Dia tidak bisa dan tidak mau datang."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kalau seseorang percaya kepada Ibu, dan meminta bantuan, kenapa tidak datang kesini saja? Dasar tidak tahu diuntung," ucapku seraya membela Ibu. Aku terkadang tidak bisa menahan kejengkelanku saat ada seseorang yang meminta bantuan pada Ibu, tetapi tidak mau berterima kasih. Atau terkadang jika mereka saling bertemu di supermarket, orang itu malah memalingkan wajahnya dari Ibu. Seakan tidak mengenal atau pura-pura tidak mau mengenalnya. Jika tidak mau diketahui orang kalau kau berurusan dengan medium, lebih baik tidak usah meminta tolong lagi!

Ibuku mengangkat bahu. "Manusia itu memang rumit, Ichigo. Ada banyak alasan ketika mereka meminta tolong padaku untuk menjangkau orang yang dicintainya yang sudah meninggal. Jika mereka meminta bantuan, mereka mungkin sedang kesusahan. Makanya tidak perlu diambil pusing, jalani saja seperti biasa. Toh mereka membayar, kan," ujar Ibuku.

Saat ia mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu, aku merasa tidak akan pernah menjadi sebaik, semulia, ataupun setabah dia, tak peduli jika aku sudah berusaha keras. Ketika Ibuku melihat orang-orang yang tak berdaya membutuhkan pertolongan, aku hanya melihat mereka sebagai orang yang tak tahu diuntung.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa mereka harus menghormati Ibu. Orang-orang seharusnya menunjukkan rasa hormat padamu, Bu," ucapku pelan. Aku menempelkan daguku di kedua tangan yang kutaruh di meja. Menatap wajah Ibu yang ditutupi sedikit bayangan, karena penerangan hanya dari lilin kecil ini.

Dia lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Aku tahu, Sayang. Aku tidak menolak sedikit pun rasa hormat jika ada yang menunjukkannya." Ia mengacak-acak poniku. Aku hanya terkekeh pelan sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Bu."

Aku sekarang penasaran dengan isi surat itu, tetapi aku tahu tidak ada gunanya meminta, karena Ibuku tidak pernah berbagi cerita, sama sepertiku. Ia hanya akan berbagi cerita tentang orang-orang yang meminta tolong padanya. Dan tidak lebih dari itu.

Ibuku menatap surat itu, dahinya sedikit berkerut.

"Ibu mendapatkan sesuatu?" tanyaku.

Dia memejamkan mata sambil menghela nafas pelan, sehingga api kecil di atas lilin sedikit tertiup ke arahku, tapi ia masih tidak menyerah untuk padam. "Tidak ada. Tidak ada apa pun. Tapi aku akan mendengarkan apa yang harus kudengar sekarang. Kau punya pekerjaan rumah?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Atau mungkin ada channel di TV yang ingin kau tonton jam segini?"

Aku menggeleng lagi.

"Mau pesan makanan Itali?"

"_Nope_," kataku sambil menggeleng. "Rasanya aku tidak ingin makanan Itali. Perutku masih kenyang," kataku. Aku tahu sekarang Ibu ingin melakukan sesuatu berdua denganku. Anggap saja hubungan antara Ibu dan Anaknya. Jadi aku membuat penawaran yang cukup bagus.

"Kita bisa berjalan-jalan berdua ke danau," seruku.

"Ya, ide bagus!" ia terlihat senang. "Kita bisa mampir ke supermarket dulu untuk memberi apel dengan sirup madu, dan beberapa kayu manis. Lalu kita bisa memakannya di temani pemandangan danau yang indah, bagaimana?"

Perutku langsung membunyikan alarmnya. Mataku berbinar-binar seperti di film-film kartun. Seperti biasa, ia selalu tahu apa yang kuinginkan. Aku lalu memakai sepatu, sedangkan ia meniup lilin itu.

"Sebenarnya di sekolah aku dapat teman baru," ucapku sambil berjalan keluar dari pintu.

Ibu berhenti saat tangan halusnya itu memegang kunci di kenop pintu. Wajahnya begitu antusias dan optimistis. Sampai-sampai aku ingin bersumpah jika Rukia mengetahui aku adalah seorang medium dan meninggalkanku, aku akan tetap menciptakan kebohongan ini agar Ibu tetap bahagia.

"Begitukah? Itu bagus sekali, Ichigo," nada bicaranya terlihat girang. Padahal seharusnya aku yang lebih girang, karena mendapat sahabat baru. "Ceritakanlah tentang temanmu itu."

"Yah," aku mengangkat mulutku berbarengan dengan bola mataku yang menatap ke kiri atas. "Dia gadis yang manis, dan selalu satu paket dengan barang bawaannya."

* * *

><p>Kami sekarang berada di bawah pohon rimbun mata kami masing-masing menerawang jauh ke ujung danau di sana. Setelah menghabiskan apel dengan sari madu dan kayu-kayu manis, Ibuku begitu senang mendengarkan cerita tentang sahabat baruku ini. Kuchiki Rukia. Aku pribadi juga sebenarnya bahagia sekaligus malu menceritakan ini. Jujur saja, tidak mungkin kan seorang cowok menceritakan sahabat barunya kepada ibunya seakan baru mendapat mainan baru. Apalagi temanku yang satu ini adalah perempuan, betapa malunya diriku. Tapi aku tidak menyesal mempunyai teman sepertinya, tidak peduli itu perempuan atau laki-laki.<p>

Setelah puas menikmati udara sejuk dan cuci matanya, kami pun pulang ke rumah lagi. Rasanya mulutku pegal menceritakan tentang Rukia, padahal ia hanyalah Cewek Biola. Dan saat berjalan di tikungan trotoar, aku melewati seorang pria tua yang mengenakan mantel hitam dan topi abu-abu yang menutupi wajah tertunduknya. Aku menikung terlalu dekat, dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol lengannya saat lewat.

Refleks aku berkata, "maaf."

Ibuku terpaku di sampingku, dan saat menyadari tingkah laku Ibu yang sedikit tercengang aku sadar sekarang. Aku begitu tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri, sehingga tidak memperhatikan betapa kosongnya pria itu. Terdengar sedikit aliran listrik yang berdengung seperti lebah, mungkin lebih kecil, di sekelilingnya. Itu aura dimensi lain.

Pria yang barusan kusenggol lengannya, dan tak sengaja kuajak bicara, ternyata sudah tidak bernyawa. Ibuku menatap mataku lekat-lekat sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di bahuku.

"Ichigo, apa yang barusan kaukatakan?" tanyanya pelan.

Aku kembali menatap matanya yang mempunyai warna sama denganku. Musim gugur. Tapi permasalahannya bukan itu sekarang. Aku terasa didorong untuk menceritakan semua padanya. Bahwa sebenarnya ini bermula ketika aku duduk sendirian di halaman sekolah, entah mengamati apa nun jauh di sana, tiba-tiba sekelebat sosok dua gadis kecil berpakaian kostum Halloween muncul di hadapanku. Mereka menampakkan senyum manisnya. Tidak. Tidak seseram yang kalian pikirkan sekarang. Aku yang terbawa suasana membalas senyum mereka.

Tetapi aku sadar, saat cahaya matahari menyinari daerah kami, aku tidak melihat bayangan di bawah kaki-kaki mereka. Dan percayalah aku kaget setengah mati di situ. Tetapi tidak berteriak lari-lari minta tolong seperti di film-film horror itu, aku masih diam terpaku disana. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak mataku berkali-kali, dan entah dalam kerjapan ke berapa, mereka hilang dari sana.

Dan sejak hari itu, aku sudah dua kali MELIHAT arwah dihitung dengan hari ini. Aku bisa saja mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Ibu sekarang juga.

Tetapi, aku malah berbohong.

"Aku bilang 'maaf'," ucapku. Mengalihkan pandanganku sedikit ke kanan. "Aku tadi bilang maaf karena bersendawa keras karena apel-apel yang tadi kita makan. Jangan bilang Ibu tidak mendengar sendawaku?"

Kulirik, ia sedikit ragu-ragu untuk sesaat. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dipaksa keluar dari mulutnya, tetapi ia urungkan itu.

"Itu tadi suaramu?" ia menepuk-nepuk pundakku yang jelas lebih besar darinya. "Aku pikir tadi suara kapal lewat di danau sana."

"Oh, itu baru permulaan. Lihat nanti saat makan malam, suaraku akan terdengar seperti satu armada kapal," aku nyengir. Berusaha untuk _stay cool_. Tetapi perasaanku tetap saja tidak enak, karena sudah berbohong padanya.

Kami lalu tiba di ujung jalan, dan menyeberang untuk sampai di komplek rumah kami. Aku lega menengok ke belakang, kalau pria bermantel hitam tadi sudah tidak ada. Bisa jadi ia bukan arwah yang ingin berkomunikasi. Kemungkinan besar ia hanyalah arwah yang hatinya masih terikat dengan kebiasaan jalan-jalan sorenya, dan bahkan sampai mati ia masih tidak rela melewatkan hobinya itu.

Malu karena berbohong, daritadi aku hanya membungkam mulut. Berpura-pura banyak bicara, malah akan terlihat banyak berbohong. Yah dan aku tahu Ibuku merasakan kalau yang lebih baik berbicara saat dalam perjalanan pulang itu adalah dia.

"Oh iya, Ichigo. Tadi aku melihat sesuatu yang lucu di tempat _laundry_. Ada seorang cowok yang sedang memasukkan baju-bajunya ke dalam mesin cuci, tetapi kelihatannya ia belum pernah melakukannya. Maka ia memasukkan kaus orange dicampur dengan celupan baju-baju bewarna putih. Dan ketika mengeluarkannya dari mesin cuci, semua bajunya kena luntur dan menjadi orange! Ekspresinya itu, lho, yang sangat lucu!" Ibuku bercerita dengan hebohnya. Aku mengangguk, tersenyum, nyengir, dan tertawa saat diperlukan saja. Aku semakin merasa bersalah melakukan hal ini.

"Dan ada satu lagi. Aku tahu kamu sangat menginginkan seekor anjing peliharaan, bukan?" pertanyaannya sangat menggodaku. Aku langsung menatapnya tidak percaya. Seekor anjing? Perkataan itu terus melintas di otakku, sampai-sampai bisa dibuat pecah olehnya. Tetapi merawat anak anjing itu susah, kan. Perawatannya juga harganya yang cukup mahal. Dan mungkin tidak bisa diam saat ada sesi.

"Jangan terlalu cepat senang dulu, ini bukan anak anjing," lagi-lagi Ibuku bisa membaca pikiranku. "Ini anjing dewasa. Sudah lima tahun. Anjing golden retriever. Di brosur yang kubaca tadi di tempat _laundry_, keluarga yang memelihara anjing ini akan pindah rumah ke luar negeri. Dan mereka membutuhkan pemilik rumah yang penuh kasih sayang untuk merawat anjing mereka."

Nafasku bahkan sampai tercekat saking bahagianya. Anjing golden? Oh, ya ampun. Itu adalah jenis anjing yang kuinginkan sejak dulu. Ia anjing yang sangat bersahabat, bulunya mengkilap saat ditembus cahaya matahari. Aku tidak berbicara apa pun, dan membiarkan Ibuku yang melanjutkan.

"Aku sudah menelepon mereka," ucapnya. "Rumahnya dekat dengan tempat _laundry_, jadi Ibu tadi langsung mampir ke rumahnya untuk melihat anjing itu. Namanya Kon. Ia terlihat cantik dan aku mengakuinya. Ia juga merasa nyaman tinggal dengan arwah. Keluarga itu tidak tahu—tentu saja, bahwa mereka tinggal serumah dengan arwah nenek-nenek dan kakek-kakek yang meninggal tahun empat puluhan. Tapi Kon akur-akur saja. Keluarga itu juga sangat ramah kepadaku. Entahlah, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Aku mengangguk lebih dari tadi aku menggeleng saat Ibu bertanya padaku. Ia menyunggingkan senyum di mulutnya. Senyum lebar sambil terus berjalan.

"Kamu setuju?"

"Ya! Tentu saja!" ucapku dengan penuh semangat. Oh, sudah berapa tahun aku memimpikan mempunyai hewan peliharaan. Mendengar Rukia dulu mempunyai kelinci pun membuatku kagum tak henti. "Kapan kita bisa membawa Kon pulang?"

Sejak saat itu aku sangat menyayangi Ibuku sampai tidak sanggup bagaimana untuk menggambarkannya. Aku nyaris cukup bahagia juga mengetahui bahwa aku bisa melihat arwah. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa. Maksudku, aku tidak bisa untuk mengungkapkan apa yang kulihat. Tidak mengerti apa yang mereka inginkan. Aku tidak seperti Ibuku. Aku tidak mempunyai kekuatan sepertinya yang levelnya lebih tinggi dariku. Dan aku tidak bisa membuka praktik medium.

Para arwah itu seperti bayi. Mereka menjerit dan menangis saat menginginkan sesuatu, dan mereka akan terus melakukannya hingga sampai kau memenuhi permintaannya. Dan terkadang mereka tidak bisa memberitahu apa yang mereka inginkan. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa menghadapi semua itu.

* * *

><p>Kami lalu membawanya pulang malam itu. Ibu dan aku sama-sama percaya kalau anjing itu mempunyai jiwa, dan jelas Kon berjiwa tua. Pemiliknya—pasangan paruh baya yang tidak mempunyai anak, tidak ingin memperpanjang perpisahan mereka lebih dari yang diperlukan. Jadi setelah memberikan <em>collar<em> milik Kon, bantal besar yang biasa ia tiduri, dan makanan favoritnya, mereka pun bepisah dengan kami. Dan Kon terlihat nyaman berjalan di sampingku.

Aku selalu takjub betapa hidup bisa berubah secepat ini. Tiga jam yang lalu aku tidak punya anjing. Dan sekarang aku membawa pulang anjing paling cantik di dunia. Saat tiba di depan rumah kami, Kon tiba-tiba langsung berlari, sehingga aku yang sedang memegang tali kekangnya pun ikut tertarik, tenaganya cukup besar, sehingga sulit untuk dihentikan hanya dengan satu tangan.

"Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?" tanya Ibuku yang melihat Kon sudah menaiki tangga rumah kami.

"Mungkin penciumannya tajam," ucapku. Mengikuti Kon sementara ia menghampiri pintu. Saat sampai di keset yang bertuliskan _welcome_, ia duduk dan menoleh memperhatikan Ibuku dengan mata coklatnya.

"Ia menunggu Ibu membuka pintunya," ucapku sambil setengah tertawa.

Aku memegangi tempat tidur Kon, sementara Ibuku membuka pintunya. Aku melepaskan tali kekang, dan membiarkan Kon menjelajahi rumah kami tanpa dibantu. Aku ingin ia merasa nyaman di sini, dan merasa seperti rumahnya sendiri.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan tempat tidurnya? Aku akan menaruh mangkuk makanannya di dapur. Mungkin lebih baik di bawah jendela, agar disinari matahari setiap hari. Siapa tahu saat malam, Kon ingin tidur di kaki ranjangmu?"

"Bolehkah? Aku senang sekali!" seruku. Salah satu bayanganku saat mempunyai anjing adalah ia akan meringkuk di bawah ranjangku setiap malam. Kon anjing yang besar, tapi aku tetap mengijinkannya tidur bersamaku.

Saat hari sudah larut malam, aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang, ditemani selimut bewarna putih. Dan saat itu juga, Kon melangkah memasuki kamarku tanpa suara, melompat ke atas tempat tidur, dan menggulung tubuh besarnya yang cantik di samping kakiku. Aku hanya tersenyum lebar. Persis seperti khayalanku.

* * *

><p>Ada dua hal yang tidak diragukan lagi memperkuat pertemananku dengan Rukia. Yang pertama adalah insiden di kantin, dan yang kedua adalah serangan Cewek Satelit. Di sinilah mereka 'menyerang' kami.<p>

Rukia dan aku sekarang sedang duduk berdua menyantap makan siang, saat aku melihat Inoue Orihime dan Ishida Uryuu—yang sudah masuk sekolah—dengan papan kecil di tangannya, dan oh, jangan lupa dengan Satelitnya yang setia mengelilinginya ke mana pun ia pergi. Dan mereka berjalan menghampiri kami.

Aku tidak bahagia jika ada nenek seseorang yang meninggal, aku menikmati absen Ishida di sekolah. Yah, sangat. Tetapi, ia sudah kembali masuk minggu lalu, dan sedang mendekati meja kami dengan kecepatan yang tidak wajar. Aku tidak butuh ilmu gaib untuk tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Ishida dan Inoue hendak memaksaku untuk bertugas di salah satu organisasi seramnya—dalam hal ini, yaitu Panitia Dekorasi Dansa. Itu kegiatan yang paling membuatku menggelengkan kepala entah berapa kali.

Namun sudah beberapa bulan kejadian supernatural di rumahku dialami oleh mereka berdua, dan meskipun salah satu Satelit Inoue yang paling dekat, Senna, sering memandangku dengan bengisnya, tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun padaku tentang perihal itu. Mereka berdua—pasangan sejati—tidak pernah tertarik pada berita yang sudah 'basi', jadi mungkin ia memutuskannya untuk memberitahu pada Senna saja.

Karena Inoue juga termasuk cewek populer seperti Ishida, jadi ia memiliki sejumlah besar kekuasaan. Dan karena ia merasa paling berkuasa, ia bisa menyuruh siapa saja. Sebagai ketua Panitia Dekorasi Dansa, Inoue bertanggung jawab memilih tema sekaligus mengerjakan dekorasi untuk panggung, untuk acara dansa sekolah. Dan ia selalu memintanya dengan 'paksa'.

Mereka tiba di meja kami, menceklak-ceklik pulpen mekaniknya, pertanda kalau perintahnya sudah datang.

"Kurosaki," tegasnya. "Aku butuh bantuan untuk mendekorasi panggung acara dansa Sabtu depan. Seperti yang kau ketahui—"

Tidak, aku tidak mengetahuinya.

"—tema dansa kita kali ini adalah Permata Dunia. Aku membutuhkan kertas origami yang nanti dibentuk menjadi bintang, permata, dan lain sebagainya. Sekitar seratus lima puluh potong setiap bentuk. Bahan-bahannya ada di ruang seni. Kalau kau bisa langsung memulainya dan tetap di sini pulang sekolah nanti, itu akan asyik banget."

Inoue selalu memberi perintah seperti itu. Dia 'ingin kau langsung mulai mengerjakannya', seakan-akan kau memang sudah berniat melakukan itu sejak dulu. Dan tambahan kecil di akhir perintahnya, 'itu akan asyik banget' padahal sama sekali gak efek. Aku telah diberikan perintah itu, dan percuma saja menolaknya. Sudah kubilang dari awal, kalau kekuasaan Inoue itu sangat besar—ditambah dengan Ishida pula. Dan bisa membuat orang yang menentangnya langsung menderita. Kalaupun aku mempunyai kekuasaan, tidak mungkin aku melampiaskannya ke perempuan.

Walaupun ini perkerjaan culun bagi para cowok—mendekorasi panggung. Bisakah kau membayangkannya? Aku sudah membuka mulut untuk menyetujui dengan sedih, bahwa waktu pulang sekolahku harus dipakai di ruang seni, bukan untuk bermain dengan Kon.

Lalu tiba-tiba Rukia menyela, makanan di piringnya tinggal seperempat lagi.

"Dia tidak bisa."

Dua orang jenius itu menatap Rukia untuk sesaat. Terlihat sangat bingung, seperti saat mereka mengunjungi rumahku.

"Maaf?" Ishida yang giliran berbicara.

"Ichigo tidak bisa," ia mengulanginya lagi, dengan nada sedikit keras. "Kami harus mengerjakan proyek biologi di perpustakaan nanti pulang sekolah."

Ishida dan Inoue saling pandang, lalu mereka mengeluarkan tawa kecil penuh keheranan. Inoue melirik ke belakang, untuk melihat apakah anak-anak lain melihat lelucon yang menakjubkan ini.

"Yah," tawa masih menggema di antara suaranya. "Itu hebat, tetapi aku benar-benar membutuhkan Kurosaki untuk permata dan bintang bulanku. Kau anak baru itu, kan? Mungkin kamu tidak tahu, kalau aku adalah ketua Panitia Dekorasi Dansa. Jadi aku merasa Kurosaki harus bisa membantuku hari ini."

"Dia nggak bisa," ia masih mengulanginya dengan keras dan tegas. Oke, aku sekarang mulai takut diperebutkan dua cewek. "Dia akan ke perpustakaan BERSAMAKU. Dan kau harus mulai meminta bantuan pada ORANG LAIN."

Inoue langsung membisu, begitu juga dengan Ishida. Ia tidak banyak omong kali ini, karena ia tidak ada hubungannya dengan Panitia Dekorasi Dansa. Cewek berdada besar itu sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar kata-kata 'tidak bisa', sehingga ia hanya bisa berdiri di sana dengan mata melotot.

"Ayo," sergah Rukia sambil mengangkut biolanya.

Aku ragu-ragu sesaat. Aku merasa beruntung karena baru saja Inoue tidak memberitahu sebagian besar desas desus tentang peristiwa di rumahku. Tetapi jelas mereka akan selalu mempunyai masalah denganku, dan mereka tidak akan pernah menjadi temanku. Rukia _lah_ temanku. Keputusan sudah matang, aku berjalan di samping Rukia yang lebih pendek dariku, dan kami meninggalkan Ishida, Inoue, juga para Cewek Satelit itu, berdiri di samping meja kerumunan orang kurang populer yang sekarang kosong.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

><p>Review reply:<p>

First from **Shizuma Shieru**, iya panjang, lumayan deh, haha. Oke ini sudah dilanjutkan, makasih reviewnya! ^^

Kedua dari **Chadeschan**, yup, Anda benar (kurang lebih). Hmm, soalnya saia pengen membuat Inoue sekali ini aja, rada-rada ngebenci Ichigo. Ehehehe, daripada terlalu ngerjar kan, jadi gimana gitu kesannya ^^a. Yah, mudah-mudahan sih alurnya mudah dimengerti. Sip, makasih reviewnya! ^^

Third from **ichigo4rukia**, hahaha terlalu jauh, yak? Hmm, ra-ha-si-aa *diinjek*. Ehehe, baca terus aja chapter selanjutnya, makasih reviewnya! ^^

Keempat dari **nenk rukiakate**, iya, Nenk benar! HARUS bisa dilanjutkan, ehehehe. Iyoo, ini sudah di update, gomen kalau lama ya T.T. Makasih reviewnya! ^^

Terakhir dari **BlackRed**, yoi, cuma ngedenger doang, tapi di chapter-chapter berikutnya sedikit meningkat. Ho, makasih buat pembetulannya. Sip, makasih reviewnya! ^^

Oke, gomen sebesar-besarnya jika cerita ini lama di update. Shizu harus berperang (?) melawan UAS. Jadi gak sempet maen dan sebagainya. Semoga Readers yang sudah menunggu juga bisa puas dengan chapter kali ini. Oke, Reviewnya ditunggu, kesan, pesan, dan apa pun diterima. Sekian, dan sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	3. Chapter 3

**~Medium~**

**~Genre: Supernatural, Friendship~**

**~Chara: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia~**

**~Disclaimer: Tite Kubo~**

* * *

><p>Saat kami berjalan melewati pintu ganda yang mengarah ke koridor, dan menuju ke pintu perpustakaan, aku merasakan firasat yang cukup kuat akan datangnya malapetaka. Hari ini.<p>

"Kita mengerjakan proyek biologi bersama?" tanyaku.

"Bukan berarti kita tidak perlu mengerjakannya," sahut Rukia. "Aku lagi tidak ada pelajaran biola hari ini. Lagi pula kamu butuh sedikit pencerahan. Orang yang tidak berotak jenius seperti aku pun tahu kalau kamu gak mau memotong kertas-kertas hias untuk cewek tadi."

"Terima kasih untuk bantuannya, Rukia. Tapi aku gak berfikir kalau ini adalah ide yang bagus," ucapku.

Rukia menoleh dan menatapku, memicingkan mata violetnya yang indah.

"Berarti kamu lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam membuat bentuk-bentuk seperti di sereal Lucky Stars, untuk tuan putri yang selalu memerintah seenaknya?"

Aku belum cukup siap memberitahu Rukia bahwa aku mengkhawatirkan perlakuanku kepada dua orang itu, gara-gara suara musik klarinet menakut-nakutinya di ruang tamu. Dan lebih baik tidak usah dibahas lebih lanjut.

"Yah kalau kau mengatakan seperti itu," aku menatap dengan malas. "Tapi serius, Rukia. Percayalah padaku. Aku yang sudah bertahun-tahun di sini, melihat apa yang orang-orang rasakan ketika mereka menolak permintaan Inoue. Lebih mudah untuk tersenyum dan mengangguk daripada menjadi pusat salah satu pertunjukan dramanya."

"Heh," Rukia terkekeh pelan, seakan mengejek. "Kau pasti bercanda. Cewek-cewek itu, Inoue, dan para bulan yang mengitarinya, kamu tidak mungkin berdiri di sana dengan culunnya, dengan wajah penuh senyum yang dibuat-buat, dan mengatakan padaku kalau persetujuan mereka penting bagimu."

"Ya, enggaklah," ucapku gusar.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Planet Inoue dan bagaimana orang-orang memanggil cewek-cewek yang mengitarinya?—Cewek Satelit tidak akan memperdulikan kita. Kau dan aku. Aku tidak melihat hal itu mempengaruhi hidup kita. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Aku menggeleng lemas. Aku rasa Rukia bisa melihat ketidaknyamananku. Kemudian dia berhenti, menyenderkan biolanya di salah satu loker, lalu menatapku.

"Ayolah, Ichigo. Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Ini hanya dunia SMA, bukan pemilihan presiden. Lupakan kemarahan Inoue dan telpon ibumu. Beritahu kalau kau akan pulang lebih lama, karena harus mengerjakan proyek biologi."

Sesuatu dalam diriku merasa hangat dan nyaman. Aku tersenyum.

"Baiklah," kataku.

Rukia mengangguk mantap. Ia lalu mengambil biolanya kembali, dan mulai berjalan lagi. Sementara aku menyamai langkahnya dari samping.

"Oh iya, kami baru punya anjing kemarin!" seruku. Rukia menolehkan kepalanya kembali, dengan senyum gembira.

"Apa? Kapan kejadiannya? Kamu tidak menceritakannya padaku. Di mana kamu dapat anjing? Apakah ia tersesat? Atau dari tempat penampungan? Oh, Ichigo, aku harap kamu tidak membelinya di toko anak anjing, karena, yah kau tahu, mereka—"

"Kejadiannya sangat kebetulan, Rukia. Seakan-akan ia menemukan kami. Ibuku melihat sebuah brosur—pemiliknya akan meninggalkan kota dalam waktu dekat, dan tahu-tahu satu jam kemudian ia sudah berada di rumah kami. Anjing golden retriever yang luar biasa cantik. Namanya Kon. Ia merasa seperti sudah tinggal di rumah kami selamanya."

"Aku. Tidak. Sabar. Untuk. Melihatnya!" cetus Rukia, seakan perkataannya itu seperti di _slow motion_. "Wah, Ichigo! Kelihatannya kamu memang ditakdirkan untuk memiliki anjing itu. Berarti ia juga menemukanku, karena aku kan temanmu, jadi ia semacam anjing tiriku juga—jika kau tidak keberatan, seekor golden? Ini sangat sangat keren!" seru Rukia panjang lebar.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menggambarkan betapa bahagianya melihat Rukia nyaris sama antusiasnya tentang Kon seperti aku. Kau tahu bagaimana orang kadang-kadang mengatakan bahwa sesuatu menghangatkan hati mereka? Yah, meskipun kedengarannya norak, tetapi reaksi Rukia saat mendengar tentang Kon, cukup menghangatkan hatiku.

"Kamu harus ke rumahku untuk melihatnya, lho," semburku. Untuk sesaat kelihatannya aku lupa apa yang akan terjadi nanti saat aku mengundang orang ke rumah.

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak sabar lagi. Aku sudah terlanjur menyayangi Kon—walaupun aku belum melihatnya langsung. Kita akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke taman, menyikatnya, mentertawakan Panitia Dekorasi Dansa Inoue. Dan mungkin kita bisa mengajarinya untuk menggeram saat mendengar nama Inoue. Bukankah itu akan sangat lucu? Dasar Tuan Jeruk, memangnya hal buruk apa yang kaupikir akan membuat marah cewek itu?"

Aku akan mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan Rukia dalam waktu yang singkat.

* * *

><p>Lalu kami sampai di perpustakaan setelah berbicara di sepanjang koridor. Rukia memilih meja besar yang jauh dari penglihatan pustakawan dan para murid lainnya dari rak-rak buku. Kami memang berencana mengerjakan proyek biologi, tetapi ini juga kali pertama aku bertemu dengan Rukia di luar kantin. Rukia menirukan dengan sangat mirip gaya Inoue saat datang ke meja orang kurang populer di kantin. Ia berjalan dengan menyenggol-nyenggolkan pinggangnya, menyibakan rambutnya seperti cewek yang centil, dan sedikit memajukan mulutnya ke depan.<p>

Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di papan tulis khayalan. Aku tertawa begitu keras, sampai-sampai tidak bisa menghentikannya. Lalu aku mendengar bunyi _gedebuk_ pelan. Saat itu juga, gerakan menirukan Inoue yang dilakukan oleh Rukia berhenti.

"Bunyi apa itu?" tanyanya.

Sebuah buku tebal bersampul hijau tua menggelincir sendiri dari puncak rak terdekat, dan meluncur ke lantai.

Itu kecelakaan, aku meyakinkan diri. Hanya pergeseran tidak sengaja dari buku-buku lain yang membuat buku bersampul hijau itu tersenggol, dan jatuh. Bukan seperti lampu di rumahku yang secara tiba-tiba melayang sendiri. Bukan sesuatu yang aneh seperti berkomunikasi dengan arwah. Aku ingin meyakinkan semua itu pada diriku, karena tidak ingin menerima kenyataan yang melibatkan arwah kali ini.

"Ada yang jatuh," jawabku. Aku cepat-cepat membuka buku biologi, dan membolak-balik halamannya. Aku berpura-pura tidak tertarik dengan buku yang 'jatuh dengan sendirinya'.

"Buku itu," Rukia menunjuk sampul buku hijau di lantai.

"Mungkin," kataku. Mengamati gambar-gambar sel makhluk hidup yang mulai menarik perhatianku.

Rukia memungut buku hijau itu, dan melemparnya ke atas meja, tepat di hadapanku.

"Jangan bilang 'mungkin' padaku. Memang buku ini. Ia keluar sendiri dari rak dan jatuh ke lantai. Aneh," tukasnya.

"Kalau begitu biar kukembalikan," ucapku. Aku mengambilnya dan menjejalkan kembali buku itu ke tempat semula, tanpa melihat judulnya. Saat aku duduk lagi, Rukia menyilangkan kakinya di atas kursi, dan mengawasiku. Ekspresi di wajah serta matanya tidak terbaca.

"Apa?" tanyaku mendadak bersikap defensif.

"Kita berteman, kan?"

Sikap defensifku langsung meleleh menjadi kubangan di dalam diriku.

"Tentu saja!" aku berseru. Agar membuat ia yakin.

"Teman sungguhan, bukan seperti Inoue dan Satelit Setianya itu, ya kan?" Rukia mendesak.

"Tentu bukan," ucapku. "Ya, maksudku, teman sungguhan, Rukia. Ya, sudah tentu."

"Menurutku begitu," ujar Rukia. Ia sekarang menjadi setengah tertarik pada buku biologinya sendiri. "Karena aku merasa jika aku perlu memberitahukan sesuatu, atau aku ingin, yah kau tahu, mengungkapkan sesuatu dari dalam diriku, mungkin aku bisa…. Mempercayaimu. Yah, maksudku, bahwa itu tidak akan merubah pertemanan kita."

Aku serta merta merasa bahwa, tidak ada perkataan tentang dirinya yang akan membuatku berhenti menjadi temannya, dan aku sadar, mungkin ia merahasiakan hal yang sama sepertiku. Tetapi, tidak mungkin ada yang punya rahasia seaneh milikku.

"Ini soal… soal biolaku. Kamu tahu? Guru yang kubilang membuatku pindah kemari?" Rukia bertanya, sambil mewarnai huruf 'R' di sampul bukunya, dengan pulpen bewarna ungu.

"Ya," sahutku memberi dorongan.

Apa pun yang hendak Rukia katakan, pasti terpotong oleh bunyi _gedebuk_ lagi. Aku sudah tahu bahkan sebelum menengok ke lantai. Buku hijau itu jatuh lagi. Tepatnya menjatuhkan diri tepat di depan kakiku.

Ampun, deh. Arwah-arwah ini terkadang sangat mengganggu.

"Wah," Rukia terlihat kagum. Yah, tetapi bukan kagum saat melihat pesulap melakukan triknya. "Apakah itu… apakah itu buku yang sama yang tadi jatuh?"

Aku tidak mungkin berpura-pura tidak tahu. Karena kami juga bukan orang bodoh. Aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah," ucap Rukia, sambil menatap buku itu lekat-lekat. "Apakah ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau ini memang mengerikan?"

Aku menghela nafas. Ini dia—kejadian dengan Inoue dan Ishida terulang lagi.

"Bukan hanya perasaanmu, Rukia. Tapi ini _memang_ mengerikan. Masalahnya, hal-hal aneh terkadang terjadi di sekitarku. Aku sepertinya… menarik perhatian mereka, atau apa," aku berbicara asal sambil menatapnya. Mungkin aku bisa lolos dengan memberi sepotong kecil informasi itu tanpa membahasnya,

Rukia mengalihkan perhatian dari buku ke aku.

"Oke," katanya berhati-hati. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Maksudmu?" aku tidak menangkap pertanyaan Rukia dengan jelas.

"Saat hal-hal aneh terjadi. Apakah sebaiknya kita mengembalikan buku itu ke tempatnya?"

Aku berani bersumpah bahwa pada saat itu, buku hijau bergerak, mungkin hanya satu atau dua senti ke arahku. Aku rasa Rukia juga melihatnya saat buku itu sedikit melompat kecil. Hebatnya, dia tidak mengatakan apa pun.

"Yah, menurutku yang harus dilakukan adalah memeriksanya. Mungkin buku ini kesepian. Kelihatannya orang-orang yang pernah ke perpustakaan ini tidak pernah membaca bukunya."

Rukia tertawa, dan kegelisahanku sedikit terhapus. Aku membungkuk mengambil buku itu, dan meletakkannya di meja kami. Rukia menarik kursinya lebih dekat, agar kami berdua bisa melihatnya bersamaan. Ada cap sekolah kami di sampul buku.

Rukia menelusuri huruf-huruf yang timbul di sampul buku dengan jarinya.

"Sembilan belas enam puluh," dia membaca.

"Sembilan belas enam puluh," aku mengulangi. "Ini buku tahunan lama."

Aku membuka pada halaman pertama dan mulai membolak-baliknya. Bagian pertama berisi foto hitam putih para alumni atau lulusan. Masing-masing berupa pas foto berukuran kecil persegi.

"Hei, lihat rambutnya!" seru Rukia, menunjuk salah satu foto. "Ujungnya digulung ke atas pakai gel pengeras. Kau bisa menyimpan pensil dalam gulungan itu!"

"Bagaimana dengan kacamatanya?" aku menunjuk orang yang kelihatan mencolok. "Apa sih ini? Kacamata kucing? Seperti di film kartun itu, ya."

"Cewek itu juga pakai!" seru Rukia, tertawa saat menunjuk salah satu foto di bawah halaman. "Menurutmu suatu hari nanti orang di masa depan, akan melihat buku tahunan kita, dan mentertawakan model rambut kita, dan menganggap _kita_ terlihat seperti di tokoh kartun?"

"Tidak mungkin," aku menggelengkan kepala, sambil membuka halaman berikutnya. "Orang itu bergaya paling aneh di tahun enam puluh atau tujuh puluhan. Dan sedikit di tahun delapan puluhan. Kita sudah normal sekarang."

"Ya, kecuali rambutmu yang terlihat seperti di cat itu."

"Oh, ayolah Rukia. Rambutku ini sudah alami sejak kecil. Kenapa banyak orang mengira rambut ini di cat? Esensi mereka tidak berkembang, dasar," aku mengacak-acak rambut orange milikku sendiri. Rukia tertawa keras. Padahal di ruang perpustakaan sudah terpampang tulisan _keep quiet_. Tapi untung saja sang pustakawan entah pergi ke mana.

Saat tanganku tidak memegang halaman buku itu, tiba-tiba saja punggung buku itu menutup dengan sendirinya. Dan halaman yang tadi tertutup.

"Kau menghilangkan halaman yang tadi," Rukia menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku ingin melihat cewek yang rambutnya digulung itu."

Dia mulai membalik-balik halaman buku lagi, mencari foto-foto para alumni yang terlihat norak di mata kami.

"Semua cewek di sini rambutnya digulung," ucapku.

"Atau dikonde seperti sarang lebah," Rukia menambahkan, masih membolak-balik halaman. "Apa yang ada di otak mereka? Apakah cewek ini memasang kacamata kucing setiap pagi, menepuk-nepuk rambut sarang lebah mereka yang besar dan gemuk sampai rapi, lalu menatap dirinya di kaca, dan berfikir, 'aku sudah cantiiiik sekarang'?"

"Mungkin mereka dipaksa ibunya," ucapku setengah tertawa.

"Hei, mana kacamatamu?" Rukia menyamakan suaranya seperti ibu-ibu yang galak. "Kau terlihat ayu dengan kacamata itu, nona muda, dan sebaiknya kau memakainya."

"Kau butuh paling tidak tiga inci gulungan rambut, nona muda. Atau tidak ada pemuda rupawan yang akan mengajakmu kencan," aku menambahkan dengan suara yang sama.

Mungkin tidak selucu _itu_, tetapi Rukia dan aku tertawa terbahak-bahak seolah belum pernah mendengar sesuatu yang kocak. Gadis itu memang jago berakting, sampai-sampai aku tertular darinya. Saat sedang menyeka air mata, aku menyadari halaman-halaman buku itu hilang lagi.

"Yah, hilang lagi deh halaman kita—" Rukia mulai berbicara. Tapi tiba-tiba juga ia diam.

Buku itu membuka—dengan sendirinya—halaman yang berbeda, tetapi orang yang waras tidak mungkin menyalahkan punggung jilidan tua dan kaku yang sudah berpuluhan tahun tidak disibak. Halaman-halamannya terkuak. Satu demi satu. Dengan _sendirinya_. Seram sekali memang. Seperti tumpukan kartu dalam cerita _Alice in Wonderland_. Beberapa hal seharusnya tidak bergerak atas kemauan mereka sendiri.

"Apakah ini salah satu 'hal aneh' yang terjadi di sekitarmu itu?" Rukia berbisik.

Aku mengangguk, berharap sekeras mungkin agar halaman-halaman itu segera menghentikan ulah mereka yang menyebalkan. Dan seolah mengerti apa yang barusan kuinginkan, mereka berhenti.

Buku itu menggeletak terbuka di depan kami.

"Apakah sudah selesai?" tanya Rukia, masih berbisik.

"Aku rasa begitu."

Mataku terpaku ke halaman kanan buku tersebut. Aku menatapnya dengan begitu tajam sampai tidak bisa melihat apa yang kutatap. Aku merasa seperti sedang berjuang untuk terbangun dari mimpi. Setelah beberapa saat aku menutup mata dan sedikit menggelengkannya, dan isi halaman itu mulai bisa kulihat.

Satu halaman penuh foto seorang gadis yang memegang _flute_ atau seruling. Meskipun pakaiannya jelas ketinggalan jaman, gadis di dalam foto itu tidak berdandan kuno seperti yang dari tadi menjadi bahan tertawaan kami. Rambutnya bewarna ungu muda panjang. Tidak ada kacamata. Segala hal yang kulihat di foto itu, gadis yang terlihat kurus, wajahnya yang penuh garis dan sudut, juga tidak lupa lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Walaupun itu foto lama, agak buram, dan tidak bewarna, aku punya firasat, kulit gadis itu pucat tak wajar.

Dia menempelkan flute ke bibirnya dan jelas sedang memainkannya, atau berpura-pura memainkannya, matanya menatap ke kiri. Dia memakai sweter kardigan yang dikancing sampai ke atas. Serta rok panjang, yang bahkan di mataku, sudah terlihat kuno dan ketinggalan jaman. Bahan rok dan sweternya terlihat usang, seperti bahan bekas. Aku menebak sweter dan roknya mungkin bewarna abu-abu dan biru tua.

"Dalam kenangan," Rukia menggumam. Dan aku menatap tulisan yang dibaca Rukia barusan.

"Mengenang dengan penuh kasih, Shirayuki, sembilan belas empat puluh tiga sampai sembilan belas enam puluh."

"Ya ampun, dia sudah meninggal?" tanya Rukia. Meskipun itu bukan benar-benar pertanyaan. Semua sudah jelas terpampang di depan kami. Seorang murid bernama Shirayuki, yang bermain flute dan sudah cukup lama tidak memperbarui koleksi pakaiannya, meninggal dunia saat usianya masih tujuh belas tahun.

"Kejadiannya pasti di tengah tahun ajaran," kataku. "Dulu bangunan ini menampung murid sampai tingkat kita, SMA. Bisa jadi ia murid SMP atau SMA."

"Tidak disebutkan kenapa ia meninggal," ujar Rukia. "Tidakkah mereka menganggapnya penting? Ini membuat perbedaan."

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Rukia dengan membuat perbedaan. Tetapi aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana gadis yang cantik namun tampak lelah ini meninggal. Aku jadi sedih memikirkannya.

Rukia mengeluarkan suara pelan yang aneh, entah itu mendesah atau mengeong. Aku menoleh untuk melihat, apakah gadis mungil itu menangis, atau apa, tapi ia hanya mempelajari halaman itu dengan tekun, menyusuri garis tubuh Shirayuki dengan jari-jari rampingnya. Ia menundukkan kepala di atas buku tahunan itu seperti sedang melihat ke dalam mikroskop. Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah ia menemukan sesuatu di dalam foto itu, dan aku sedang berusaha mengintip dari atas bahunya saat tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Rukia.

Biar kujelaskan. Sebenarnya aku bukan tiba-tiba sadar. Lebih tepatnya, satu detik tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, dan satu detik kemudian ada. Kejadiannya kurang lebih berlangsung dalam satu kedipan mata. Aku menolak mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajah Rukia, dan dia masih tenggelam dalam buku tahunan itu. Aku tidak mau memandang ke belakangnya, seberapa pun kalian memaksaku untuk melihat apa yang ada di sana, tetap tidak mau. Dan aku merasakan dengungan di wilayah itu, seperti aliran listrik.

Bahkan tanpa memandang langsung, aku bisa melihat dari ekor mataku. Yang pertama adalah rok panjang bewarna biru tua. Satu lagi adalah rambut panjang bewarna ungu muda pucat, bergoyang seperti di tiup angin, dan berdiri tepat di belakang Rukia. Aku tahu apa yang berdiri di sana, atau siapa. Itu Shirayuki. Gadis yang bermain flute. Dan sudah meninggal selama hampir lima puluh tahun. Dia berdiri dengan tegak dan diam. Tangannya mengatup di depan. Dia mungkin sedang mengamati buku tahunan itu, tetapi aku tidak tahu pasti. Dia memakai pakaian yang sama seperti di buku tahunan, dan dia juga tidak bergerak seperti di dalam foto.

Aku memejamkan mata, dan merasa mual bukan main. Sudah cukup buruk melihat arwah di jalan. Tetapi di sekolah? Dalam PERPUSTAKAAN? Itu seperti tiket ekspres ke meja murid buangan di kantin. Lupakan tentang makan siang. Itu seperti tiket menuju konselor sekolah. Ke evaluasi kesehatan mental. Bagaimana kalau aku mulai melihat arwah di dalam bus? Bagaimana kalau aku mulai melihat mereka di dalam KELAS?

Aku perlu waktu untuk memikirkan cara menghadapinya. Aku perlu paling tidak sedikit saja.

"Jangan sekarang, jangan sekarang, pokoknya jangan sekarang," aku berbisik seperti sedang merapalkan mantra.

"Jangan sekarang apa?" tanya Rukia yang menyadari aku bertingkah aneh. "Kenapa Ichigo? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku tidak mungkin duduk di sana dengan mata terpejam seperti sedang ikut kelas Ritual Untuk Mengusir Makhluk Gaib, atau apa. Aku membuka mataku sedikit dan memicing pada Rukia.

"Ichigo? Kau baik-baik saja?" ia mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama.

Aku tidak yakin, tetapi melalui mata yang terpicing, aku tidak lagi melihat rambut panjang itu di belakang Rukia. Aku membuka mata sepenuhnya. Tanpa dapat dicegah, aku menghembuskan nafas lega. Shirayuki sudah pergi. Entah dia hilang sementara, atau dia mendengar permohonanku untuk pergi, yang jelas ia sudah tidak ada.

"Aku baik-baik saja," tukasku.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya lagi. Ia menggosok-gosok tangannya yang kedinginan, yang aku yakin ia merinding habis-habisan.

"Aku yakin."

"Positif?"

Aku menghembuskan nafas keras-keras. "Iya, Rukia. Aku positif!"

"Itu bagus," ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arahku, "kalau begitu aku siap."

"Siap untuk apa?" tanyaku bingung.

Rukia mendorong buku tahunan ke arahku dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

"Aku siap untuk mendengar penjelasanmu tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi."

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

><p>Review reply:<p>

Pertama dari **nenk rukiakate**, waw, semua film Amerika yang Nenk sebutin gak ada yang Shizu tau T.T. Maklum lah, saia anak ndeso, hihihi. Iya, makasih banyak buat pujiannya! Arigatou buat Reviewnya! ^^

Kedua dari **Rukianonymous**, iya, pada banyak yang bilang suka sama sifat Inoue. Yah sekali-sekali aja ubah sifat Inoue, biar gak terlalu ngejar Ichigo, hehe. Rukia kan emang sang midget tomboy *ditendang*. Oke, makasih Reviewnya! ^^

Ketiga dari **chadeschan**, haha, makasih pujiannya! Yap, ini udah di update, moga-moga puas deh. Makasih Reviewnya! ^^

Keempat dari **wu**, makasih pujiannya! ^^

Kelima dari **Ruki Yagami**, iya, makasih buat pujiannya! ^^

Keenam dari **BlackRed**, yoi, betul. Sebenernya sengaja sih, pengen nyiksa Ichigo supaya jadi bulan-bulanan *siap-siap sembunyi di balik batu*. Makasih buat Reviewnya! ^^

Capek *bletaak!* Ketujuh dari **Shana love IchiRuki**, haloo Shana, kita bertemu lagi *SKSD* makasih ya buat pujiannya, jangan manggil Senpai dong, saia masih amatiran, bener deh. Iya, sama-sama. Makasih buat Reviewnya! ^^

Terakhir dari **ichigo4rukia**, iya bisa, kan kadang-kadang yang minta bantuannya itu bukan cuma hantu, biasanya orang juga, hihihi. Sebenernya di sini Ichigo rada-rada lemah gak berdaya gara-gara dia medium, jadi istilahnya masih belum siap gitu, ngerti kan sama jawaban aneh saia? Hehe. Makasih ya Reviewnya! ^^

Akhirnya selesai juga! Baru kali ini dapet review yang banyak, saia sangat terharu T.T. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak ya untuk kalian semua! Dari yang Silent Readers, maupun para Reviewer yang sekarang ini, kalau kalian gak ada, cerita ini gak bakal lanjut, hehe. Ternyata banyak yang seneng ya kalau Inoue diubah sikapnya jadi gak terlalu mengejar Ichigo, hehe.

Oke, jadi mohon dimaafkan ya, jika masih ada alur yang gak jelas, atau penokohan agak sedikit saia ubah di sini, misalnya, Ichigo jadi cemen, atau Rukia terlihat gahar banget—mungkin emang udah dari sananya kali, ya, kalau Rukia itu preman—dan sebagainya. Review akan selalu ditunggu dari kalian, jangan malu-malu ya untuk mereview, gak bakal saia cari terus nanti saia gigit kok (?). Sekian dari Shizu, dan sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	4. Chapter 4

**~Medium~**

**~Genre: Supernatural, Friendship~**

**~Chara: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia~**

**~Disclaimer: Tite Kubo~**

* * *

><p>Tidak ada jalan keluar. Aku tahu itu. Kalau aku ingin mempertahankan Rukia sebagai temanku, aku harus jujur padanya. Bukan hanya tentang hal-hal aneh yang terjadi. Tetapi tentang semuanya. Ibuku yang seorang medium. Aku yang bisa melihat arwah. Roh yang berkeliaran, menarik-narik lengan bajuku, meminta sesuatu yang bahkan aku tidak tahu. Semuanya. Apakah ia masih merasa nyaman di dekatku setelah mengetahui yang sebenarnya? Ini di luar kendaliku.<p>

"Baiklah," kataku pelan. "Akan kujelaskan. Tetapi jangan di sini. Kata Ibuku kita bisa pergi ke rumahku kalau masih ada waktu, ingat? Ayo jalan," sergahku sambil meninggalkan buku tahunan itu di meja. Oke, aku benar-benar tidak mau berurusan, apalagi memegang buku itu.

"Tentu," sahut Rukia. "Aku bisa bertemu Kon. Gila benar, betapa senangnya aku mendengar KAU mempunyai anjing. Apakah ia memakai bandana merah di lehernya?"

Aku tertawa seraya memasukkan buku-buku dan pulpenku ke dalam tas.

"Yah, dari awal dia memang tidak pakai. Tetapi siapa tahu. Kalau kita bisa mencuri satu, mungkin dia akan bersedia memakainya."

"Sebelum kami pindah," Rukia mulai bercerita. Padahal aku tidak memintanya. "Kamarku menghadap ke taman, tempat semua orang membawa anjing mereka. Dan anjing yang paling cerdas dan paling cantik. Aku rasa jenisnya _beagle_, atau apa, bermain lempar tangkap _Frisbee_ dengan pemiliknya setiap hari. Kau tidak akan percaya betapa manisnya anjing itu, dan dia memakai bandana merah di lehernya."

Sungguh manis memikirkan Rukia yang ingin Kon memakai bandana merah seperti anjing yang dulu sering ia lihat bermain _Frisbee_.

"Kon akan menjadi anjing _kita_, Rukia. Kita benar-benar akan berbagi. Ayo, kita temui Kon."

Kami keluar dari perpustakaan dan menyusuri koridor lagi. Rukia masih membawa biola di punggungnya. Kami nyaris berhasil keluar dari sekolah saat aku mendengar suara yang familier yang tidak menyenangkan memanggilku.

"Kurosaki, apakah kau sudah selesai dengan proyek biologi? Soalnya pasti asyik banget kalau kau bisa mulai mengerjakan dekorasi itu sekarang. Dan kau tahu—"

Tidak, aku tidak tahu.

"—aku harus pulang cepat, karena… ada urusan keluarga."

Aku berbalik dengan malas. Terlihat Inoue yang berdiri di ujung koridor, jauh. Dengan seorang Cewek Satelit yang tinggi berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aku benar-benar butuh semua orang untuk ikut membantu sekarang."

"Ichigo," panggil Rukia pelan. "Ayo, kita pergi saja langsung."

Aku bagai terperangkap, berdiri di sana dengan kaki menempel di lantai. Rasanya seperti di dalam mimpi, ketika kau dikejar oleh orang jahat, tetapi tidak bisa melarikan diri.

"Tolong, Kurosaki!" seru Inoue.

Yang kuketahui, Inoue tidak pernah meminta tolong. Aku menyadari hal itu saat dia maju satu langkah ke arah kami, sehingga aku bisa melihat gadis yang berdiri di belakangnya. Dia tinggi dan luar biasa kurus, dibalut sweter dan rok usang. Wajahnya yang sangat pucat dibingkai dengan rambut ungu mudanya.

Shirayuki menatapku dari ujung koridor. Dan naluriku tahu bahwa ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Bahwa ia membutuhkan bantuanku. Aku memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh sekarang.

"Tidak, jangan sekarang! Beri aku waktu!" kataku cepat-cepat.

"Waktu untuk apa?" aku mendengar Inoue bertanya bingung. Tetapi kakiku sudah tidak menempel di lantai, dan aku langsung menyambar lengan Rukia ke luar pintu. Aku punya firasat kalau Shirayuki tidak akan mengikuti kami sampai ke luar sekolah. Wilayahnya adalah sekolah ini, atau bagian-bagian tertentu. Tetapi tetap saja, saat aku dan Rukia sampai di trotoar dan mulai berjalan tergesa-gesa ke rumahku, aku tidak berani menengok ke belakang. Kami tidak bisa berjalan cepat seperti yang kuinginkan, karena tubuh mungil Rukia yang harus berat-berat menggendong biola itu di punggungnya.

"Wah, itu cara yang _menarik_ untuk menghadapi Inoue," kata Rukia. "Agak aneh, tapi aku suka."

Aku menghela nafas. Rupanya tidak ada waktu yang lebih tepat dibandingkan saat ini. Mungkin berbicara sambil berjalan akan lebih mudah. Aku tidak perlu menatap mata violet itu saat bercerita, yang mungkin akan membelalak ketakutan.

"Aku tadi tidak sedang berbicara pada Inoue," ucapku. "Aku, ehm, berbicara pada Shirayuki."

"Siapa Shirayuki?" tanya Rukia santai.

"Baiklah," kataku mantap. Menatap lurus trotoar di depan. "Begini. Sebenarnya aku bisa melihat orang mati."

"Kau bisa melihat orang mati?" tanya Rukia, seakan memastikan ia mendapat alamat yang benar. "Seperti seorang anak di film itu?"

"Seperti anak di film itu, ya. Ini bukan… aku tidak…. Begini, Ibuku melihatnya. Ibuku seorang medium."

"Seperti acara di TV itu, ya?"

Ampun, deh. Apakah Rukia harus menerjemahkan _semuanya_ ke dalam konsep budaya pop? Tetapi, dia benar.

"Iya, seperti acara TV. Pada dasarnya begitu. Aku tumbuh besar dengan hal itu. Aku sudah terbiasa. Maksudku, terbiasa melihat hal itu terjadi kepada Ibuku. Memang begitulah adanya. Seperti seorang ibu yang gila kerapian, atau menjadi pelatih aerobik."

"Atau pengacara," Rukia menambahkan.

"Ya, itu hanya sebagian jati dirinya, profesinya, atau apalah. Tapi yang menjadi persoalan, Rukia, saat aku sendirian di halaman sekolah beberapa bulan lalu, hal itu juga TERJADI kepadaku."

Rukia benar-benar berhenti melangkahkan kakinya di tempat. Jadi aku pun terpaksa berhenti. Aku berpaling untuk melihatnya.

"Jadi, suatu hari, _jeder_, begitu. Kau tiba-tiba saja bisa melihat orang mati?" tanya Rukia. Dia terlihat ragu, dan aku mengerti itu. Karena tidak pernah memberitahu kepada siapa pun tentang hal ini, aku tidak pernah berbagi tentang betapa sialnya pengalamanku.

"Tepat sekali. Aku masih harus membiasakan diriku dulu. Dan masalahnya, tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan. Kau tidak akan bisa mengarahkan remote pada mereka dan seenaknya mengganti saluran. Kalau mereka ada di sana, yah, mereka ada _di sana_."

Kami mulai berjalan lagi.

"Apa kata ibumu?" tanya Rukia. "Dia pasti bisa memberimu saran yang bagus."

"Hanya saja, aku belum memberitahunya," tukasku.

"Kamu belum memberitahu? Tidakkah menurutmu ia akan senang kalau tahu kau juga bisa melihat orang mati?" tanya Rukia.

"Yeah, kupikir itu akan membuatnya _benar-benar_ senang. Ibuku menganggapnya sebagai bakat. Aku lebih cenderung menganggapnya sebagai beban. Mungkin kedengarannya sangat egois."

"Sama sekali tidak," ucap Rukia. "Percayalah, aku memahamimu se-ra-tus-per-sen," ia mengeja, kelihatannya sengaja agar membuatku percaya padanya juga, kalau ia benar-benar memahami persoalan ini.

"Kau satu-satunya orang yang pernah kuberitahu. Maksudku, bukan hanya tentang aku yang bisa melihat orang mati, tapi tentang Ibuku juga."

Aku bahkan tidak menyadari kebenaran hal itu sampai aku mengatakannya. Aku belum pernah mengakui kepada siapa pun yang sebaya denganku, bahwa Ibuku adalah seorang medium. Cowok-cowok yang kukenal di sekolah lamaku, jelas mengetahui bahwa Ibuku itu tipe New Age. Tetapi aku membiarkan mereka mengira kalau pekerjaan Ibuku lebih ke arah penyembuhan. Kartu tarot yang memang suka ia baca, dan sebagainya. Aku melirik Rukia sembunyi-sembunyi. Dia ternyata tidak kabur dariku, dia juga tidak menampakkan ekspresi ketakutan. Hanya saja, ia seperti merenungkan sesuatu.

"Oh, jadi kamu tadi melihat Shirayuki, ya?" tanyanya dengan heboh.

Rukia memang cepat tanggap. Yang lebih penting sekarang, ia tidak ketakutan. Akhirnya aku bisa membuka diri.

"Ya," kataku.

"Di mana? Bagaimana? Seperti apa rupanya? Ceritakan padaku!" Nada berbicaranya sama hebohnya saat mengetahui aku mempunyai anjing.

"Yah, pertama-tama aku melihatnya di perpustakaan, waktu kita sedang mengamati fotonya. Dia…." Rukia berhasil bersikap tenang sehingga aku tidak ingin membuatnya guncang dengan mengatakan kalau, ada sesosok arwah yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Cukup dekat untuk menyentuh leher Rukia. Lebih baik aku merekayasa informasi itu, karena aku tidak mau Rukia mengalami gangguan jiwa saat ada arwah yang berniat memegang lehernya dari belakang. "… dia berada di rak tempat buku tahunan itu disimpan. Dia berdiri dengan sangat diam, tangannya di depan. Dan dia tampak sangat kurus, juga tinggi. Walaupun berumur tujuh belas tahun, dia delapan belas atau dua puluh senti lebih tinggi dari anak-anak SMA di sini. Dan ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Seakan dia tidak pernah cukup tidur," jelasku panjang lebar.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada. Aku baru sadar ia ada di sana, dan detik kemudian ia menghilang. Seperti melenyapkan diri dalam sekejap. Tapi waktu kita berada di koridor, dan hendak keluar dari sekolah, aku melihatnya lagi. Ia tampak berdiri tegak di belakang Inoue."

"Shirayuki berdiri di belakang Inoue?" tanya Rukia, terdengar takjub.

Aku mengangguk.

Rukia mengeluarkan suara ledakan, dan itu membuatku mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Aku belum memahami suara yang dibuat-buat oleh Rukia. Tetapi, yang satu ini rupanya pembukaan dari tawa keras yang terpingkal-pingkal. Rukia membungkuk dan menghentak-hentakkan kaki ke tanah.

"Coba bayangkan…hahaha…" ia masih tertawa di sela-sela pembicaraan. "Seandainya dia tahu… Cewek Satelit ambisius dari Kubur…."

Aku juga mulai tertawa, tetapi tidak sekeras dan seheboh tadi. Ternyata di luar dugaanku, Rukia lebih santai menanggapi semua ini. Orang seperti dialah yang bisa kuajak ke rumahku tanpa harus merasa was-was. Ketika tawa Rukia akhirnya sedikit memelan, diganti dengan suara cekikikan, aku menunjuk ke jalan di depan.

"Nah, itu rumahku, di sana," kataku.

"Bagus!" seru Rukia sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. "Ayo kita melihat Kon!"

Aku membiarkan Rukia mendahuluiku dan merasakan semburan rasa sayang untuknya saat mengawasi gadis itu berlari pontang-panting, menjaga agar biolanya tidak tergeser jatuh dari punggungnya, menuju rumahku. Aku membawa teman ke rumah, dan aku tidak khawatir jika ada kejadian gaib. Rukia menerima pengakuanku tentang melihat arwah dengan begitu santai.

Aku menyusul Rukia di pintu depan rumahku dan membukanya. Kon langsung ada di sana, terlihat sopan dan kuat saat berusaha memperlihatkan kegembiraannya atas kedatangan kami, dengan mengibaskan ekor. Rukia langsung berlutut di depannya, sehingga tingginya sekarang sejajar dengan anjing itu. Kon mengendus-endus wajah Rukia dengan lembut, dan saat dia terus mengibaskan ekor, Rukia memeluk lehernya, dan menempelkan wajah ke bulunya. "Lihatlah, anjing kita ini begitu manis dan cantik. Seperti bintang film."

Dia _memang_ anjing yang manis dan cantik, aku setuju. Kon berdiri dengan sabar selama beberapa saat sementara Rukia dan aku membelai-belai punggungnya. Lalu, ia berlari kecil menyusuri lorong, dan berbelok ke ruang tamu.

Aku membantu Rukia menaruh biola kesayangannya ke dinding. Pintu kamar Ibuku tertutup, aku tahu sedang ada sesi sekarang. Jadi aku menarik lengan Rukia, dan bersantai di ruang tamu, tempat Kon sudah berbaring dengan anggun di bawah jendela. Rukia langsung bersikap seperti di rumahnya sendiri, membenamkan tubuh ke sofa usang dan menepuk-nepuki bantal yang warnanya sudah pucat.

"Nyaman," katanya. "Ibuku pasti lebih suka membiarkan sofa tertutup plastik, itu pun kalau diizinkan oleh ayah."

Aku duduk di samping Rukia. Di luar, terdengar bunyi gemuruh guntur dan suara percikan air hujan di jendela.

"Kita tepat waktu," kataku. Semua terlihat nyaman dan beres.

"Aku masih membayangkanmu melihat Shirayuki berdiri di belakang Inoue," Rukia mengubah posisi tiduran di sofa, menjadi duduk tegap. "Hei, apakah kue-kue itu untuk kita?"

Aku meraih piring yang disiapkan Ibu dan mengulurkannya kepada Rukia saat terdengar dentuman guntur lagi. Rukia memusatkan perhatiannya pada kue jahe manis.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?" ia membolak-balik kue itu beberapa kali, menelitinya sebelum menggigit.

"Dengan Shirayuki?" tanyaku.

Rukia mengangguk, mulutnya penuh dengan kue hasil penelitiannya.

"Terus terang, aku tidak tahu, Rukia. Dia menginginkan sesuatu. Dia berusaha mendapatkan perhatianku, dan aku belum siap untuk memberikannya. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku benar-benar baru dalam hal ini."

Rukia mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ia memeriksa kuenya yang tinggal setengah, dengan mata terpicing. Lalu, mulutnya terbuka membentuk seringai nakal.

"Setidaknya kalau lain kali Inoue mempertanyakan di mana arwah sekolahmu, kau bisa menunjukkan padanya," dia berkata. Lalu sekonyong-konyong meledak tertawa.

Aku juga ikut tertawa, sementara hujan berderai di luar, dan merasa bahwa apa pun yang terjadi pada Shirayuki, untuk saat ini dunia masih baik-baik saja. Kon mendengkur di pojok. Aku punya teman, teman yang tahu rahasia anehku. Dan dia tidak keberatan. Belakangan malam itu, setelah naik ke tempat tidur—dan lagi-lagi Kon ikut tidur bersamaku, aku baru ingat, kalau Rukia sudah akan menceritakan rahasianya sendiri di perpustakaan, tapi tidak sempat, karena Shirayuki yang ingin mendapatkan perhatianku.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya adalah hari libur sekolah. Kenyataan bahwa libur sekolah ini memberiku waktu tambahan untuk menghindari arwah Shirayuki di sekolah. Aku masih gelisah memikirkan kelanjutan masalah ini, dan sebaiknya apa yang kulakukan? Bagaimana memulai percakapan dengan gadis yang sudah tidak bernyawa?<p>

Rukia ingin pergi ke kota bersamaku untuk melihat museum sejarah lokal. Sebuah gagasan yang tepat yang didukung Ibu dengan penuh semangat. Museum itu menggambarkan rentetan kehidupan di wilayah ini, hingga jauh ke masa prasejarah.

Kami bertemu di halte bus saat menjelang siang. Rukia mengenakan kemeja biru gelap dengan celana coklat tiga per empat. Di lengannya tersampir jas hujan bermotif strawberry. Aku agak terkejut melihat ia tanpa biola di punggungnya itu. Ia jadi lebih terlihat mungil dan tidak terbebani dengan adanya biola itu. Wajahnya pun tampak cerah dan bersemangat, dan ia tersenyum sangat lebar saat melihatku.

"Hore! Kamu datang! Ini hebat sekali, Tuan Jeruk, kita akan bersenang-senang! Mungkin mereka akan mengajari kita cara mengaduk yoghurt!"

Aku menepuk pundak mungilnya itu, seraya berfikir betapa membosankannya hidup Rukia. Karena kegembiraannya itu sama seperti orang yang baru saja mendapat tiket, dan tanda masuk ke belakang panggung untuk konser Mike Ness. Namun, aku sendiri merasakan aliran semangat akan mempelajari barang-barang peninggalan para orang purbakala.

Selain obrol-obrolan di rumahku kemarin, baru kali ini kulihat Rukia jauh dari sekolah, dan dari biolanya, di dunia nyata. Dan ia terlihat lebih cerewet dibandingkan biasanya. Dia juga terlihat semakin cantik dan manis. Aku suka sekali.

Akhirnya kita sampai di depan museum, saat berjalan tadi, Rukia terus saja bercerita tentang bibinya yang sedang ke Los Angeles. Sayangnya perhatianku tersita oleh gerobak tertutup, lengkap dengan lembu sungguhan. Seorang aktor yang pakaiannya seperti di film-film _cowboy_ itu, duduk kaku di bangku gerobak.

"Aku rasa bisnis pasti luar biasa buruk, atau luar biasa bagus, jika museum sampai beriklan dengan _itu_," kataku, menyenggol lengan Rukia dan menunjuk ke arah gerobak.

"Kedai hot dog?" tanyanya.

"Bukan, Violinist Cantik, dengan _itu_. Gerobak tertutup lengkap dengan aktor berpakaian _cowboy_ seperti di film-film, yang sedang duduk di bangku kusir."

Rukia menatap ke arah yang kutunjuk, lalu kembali menatapku.

"Apakah kau sedang bercanda, Tuan Jeruk, atau kau melihat… salah satu makhlukmu?"

Tatapan yang kuberikan pada Rukia jelas menunjukkan pilihan yang kedua. Rukia kembali memutar kepalanya ke arah gerobak itu.

"Apakah _itu _melakukan sesuatu?" bisiknya.

Seakan mendapat aba-aba, orang itu melecutkan cambuk ke udara, dan lembu itu berjalan pelan menyeberangi dua jalur lalu lintas. Mobil-mobil melaju tepat menembus pertunjukan tersebut tanpa mengurangi kecepatan. Aku menatap dengan mulut menganga. Gerobak, aktor itu, dan lembu menghilang saat mereka menembus tembok restoran.

"Ampun, deh," cetusku. "Ini benar-benar gila."

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan gila?" tanya Rukia hati-hati. Kami masih berdiri di trotoar, tempat bus menurunkan kami.

"Aku tidak pernah bisa menduganya. Aku tidak tahu cara membiasakan diri melihat arwah-arwah yang muncul dan hilang begitu saja dari wilayah pribadiku. Lihat saja, aku mengoceh padamu tentang gerobak tadi, karena kupikir itu benar-benar _ada_. Maksudku, bagaimana kalau aku sedang bersama orang lain? Orang yang… yah, kau tahu. Tidak _mengetahui_ tentang aku."

Rukia menggenggam lenganku.

"Kau tidak sedang bersama orang lain. Kau sedang bersamaku. Dan lama-lama kau akan terbiasa dengan semua ini. Ayo, kita masuk ke dalam."

Aku mengangguk dengan senyum lemas, dan mengikuti Rukia yang berjalan ke pintu masuk museum. Saat masuk ke dalam, aku melirik ke tempat gerobak tadi berada. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana, selain kedai hot dog yang dengan damainya tidak mengetahui kalau dia baru saja bersentuhan dengan sejarah.

Apakah ini hidupku sekarang? Apakah aku akan melihat para arwah berjalan dan berbicara? Padahal sebelumnya aku sempat khawatir tentang terlihat keren. Semakin lama semakin jelas bahwa masalahku bukanlah tentang cara terlihat keren, tetapi cara untuk TIDAK terlihat seperti orang sinting yang selalu berhalusinasi.

Di dalam museum, kami melewati bagian Kehidupan Peternakan Awal, tidak terkesan dengan koleksi garpu rumput, dan diorama mengenai empat tahap pencabutan tunggal pohon. Rukia anehnya tampak tertarik dengan penggambaran proses pencukuran bulu biri-biri, sampai ia melihat pameran belalang kering di kotak sebelahnya.

"Hii!" dia memekik kaget, melompat mundur dan menabrakku. Kekuatan fobia serangganya membuat kami berdua jatuh terduduk di lantai. Dan ia hanya terkekeh malu, sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Tenang dong, Rukia. Serangga-serangga itu sudah mati," aku tertawa.

"Tetap saja menjijikan," ia menjauhi kotak tersebut, dengan menggeser bokongnya. "Serangga memang membuatku takut. Orang ada yang sampai dirawat di rumah sakit, hanya karena trauma yang lebih remeh."

Aku menarik tangan Rukia untuk membantunya berdiri, dan membawanya melewati lorong beratap melengkung ke pameran berikutnya.

"Jangan khawatir," kataku. "Kita akan aman di sini, di bagian Toko dan Apoteker Awal."

Aku diam-diam sedang merencanakan untuk menggelitik leher belakang Rukia dengan gerakan tiruan belalang oleh jari-jariku. Tapi aku menyadari kalau di ruangan ini, bahwa kami tidak sendirian. Di sudut dekat pameran apoteker, seorang cowok berambut hitam menunduk menekuri buku catatan.

Aku langsung mengenalinya. Ia bernama Shiba Kaien. Anak kelas dua belas dan sekaligus kapten sepak bola di sekolah kami. Kaien memperoleh kecerdasan yang menakjubkan, dan prestasi atletik yang membuatnya dipilih sebagai kapten sepak bola. Hampir semua orang menyukai cowok yang baik hati ini. Begitu pula dengan si pasangan jenius—Inoue dan Ishida. Aku jelas tidak ingin terlihat bodoh di hadapannya, jadi aku mengakhiri atraksiku untuk membuat Rukia kaget setengah mati, dan menghampirinya.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

><p>Review reply:<p>

Pertama dari **Rukianonymous**, huahaha, Shizu juga merinding sendiri lho pas ngetik nih fic, bayangin yang enggak-enggak *lupakan*, sebenarnya gak ada sesuatu di biola Rukia, tapi ada rahasia dibalik batu *weleh*. Terus baca dan Review ya untuk mengetahui segala rahasia di sini. Makasih Reviewnya! ^^

Kedua dari** Chadeschan**, enggak kok, Rukia gak bisa melihat arwah, hanya bisa merasakannya doang. Makasih buat opini dan Reviewnya! ^^

Ketiga dari **Sinunasilentreader**, hoo~ maaf kalo updatenya gak secepet kilat seperti yang Anda inginkan. Oke, makasih Reviewnya! ^^

Keempat dari **Wakamiya Hikaru**, oke ini udah di update. Whoa! Semangat sekali ya, hehehe. Makasih Reviewnya! ^^

Kelima dari **nenk rukiakate**, sip, makasih Reviewnya! ^^

Keenam dari **BlackRed**, hoho~ itu sudah jelas, RA-HA-SI-AAAA *digebok* Terus baca aja yaa. Hmm, gue juga berpikiran sama kayak elu. Pasti gue juga kabur kalo ada hantu di belakang gue. Makasih Reviewnya! ^^

Ketujuh dari **Yuuka Aoi**, iya, salam kenal jugaa. Waah, akhirnya ada yang request! Seneng banget Shizu. Hmm, romance IchiRuki, ya? Saia akan coba untuk menambahkannya. Tapi maaf, gomen, sorry, jika romancenya gak terlalu kayak anak remaja gitu, karena saia gak pernah bisa bikin cerita romance, akhir-akhirnya malah jadi lebay, dan terkesan gaje T.T. Jadi maafkan saia jika romancenya nanti gak memuaskan untuk Anda. Mungkin nanti bakal ada di chapter depan. Oke, makasih buat Request dan Reviewnya! ^^

Terakhir dari **wu**, hehe makasih banyak juga udah muji nih cerita. Maaf juga kalau updatenya lama. Oke, makasih Reviewnya! ^^

Ya, para Readers terhormat, pertama-tama saia ingin mengucapkan Selamat Natal (bagi yang merayakan) dan Tahun Baru 2012. Tadinya Shizu pengen buat fic untuk meriahkan Natal kali ini, tapi gak ada ide satu pun yang nyangkut di otak saia, jadi yaah, gak jadi deh. *Malah curhat*

Lalu, maafkan Shizu juga kalau typo masih ada yang salah mungkin, alurnya gak jelas, dan banyak kesalahan2 yang mengecewakan, mohon di Review lagi ya untuk chapter kali ini, sehingga Shizu semangat buat chapter berikutnya, mumpung lagi liburan, ehehehe. Jadi, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya! Merry Christmas God Bless You :D


	5. Chapter 5

**~Medium~**

**~Genre: Supernatural, Friendship~**

**~Chara: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia~**

**~Disclaimer: Tite Kubo~**

* * *

><p>Aku tengah bersiap-siap memanggil Shiba Kaien dan melambai saat melihat seorang wanita duduk di bangku, tepat di belakangnya. Wanita itu mengenakan gaun, dan sedang menyapu lantai dengan celemek di bagian depan, dan sepertinya sedang menggiling sesuatu menjadi bubuk, dalam alu dan lumpang kecil. Jantungku mencelos. Parahnya lagi, Kaien sudah melihatku dan melambaikan tangan. Kalau aku membalasnya, apakah Lady Apoteker abad kesembilan belas itu akan mengira aku melambai kepada<em>nya?<em> Aku tidak mungkin bisa bercakap-cakap dengan normal jika ada orang mati yang terus-terusan berusaha menarik perhatianku. Maksudku, yang benar saja!

Tetapi Kaien memberi isyarat pada kami untuk mendekat. Aku tersenyum lebar saat kami berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hai, apa kabar?" kataku, berusaha terdengar seramah dan sesantai mungkin.

"Baik. Aku dapat tugas riset tentang pedagang Amerika awal untuk pelajaran sejarah," ujarnya. "Aku ingin segera menyelesaikannya. Hei, kau gadis yang bermain biola itu, kan?"

"Benar sekali," ucap Rukia sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya. "Aku Rukia, senang berkenalan denganmu."

Semuanya terdengar sangat normal dan beradab, saat Rukia tiba-tiba mencondongkan tubuh melewati Kaien ke tempat wanita hantu itu berdiri. Yang membuatku kaget, Rukia mengulurkan tangan ke arwah itu, dan langsung memperkenalkan diri.

"Hai, aku Rukia," sahutnya.

Aku benar-benar ketakutan. Apa yang dilakukan Rukia? Apa yang dipikirkannya? Dia seharusnya MENGABAIKAN aktivitas arwah. Bukan pura-pura bisa MELIHATNYA!

"Oh, Violinist Cantik, apakah kau kena sihir lagi?" tanyaku cepat-cepat, sambil mencoba menarik lengan bajunya menjauh dari situ.

Kaien langsung melemparkan tatapan aneh padaku sebelum berpaling ke arah Rukia dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Oh maaf, ini adalah ibuku. Bu, mereka ini adalah dua temanku dari kelas sepuluh, Ichigo dan Rukia."

Wanita itu meletakkan alu dan lumpangnya, merapikan celemeknya, dan tersenyum.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian, anak-anak, apakah kalian bersenang-senang di sini? Maafkan pakaianku yang kotor ini, aku biasa menjadi model hidup untuk sejarah selama sebulan sekali. Dan Kaien, kau tidak pernah memberitahu padaku kalau kau mempunyai teman seperti mereka. Pasangan yang cocok, bagaikan Romeo dan Juliet, ya," aku bisa melihat mata Nyonya Shiba menyapu ke langit-langit, seolah sedang membayangkan kencannya sewaktu ia masih muda dengan suaminya.

Aku langsung menyambar, "oh tidak, tidak, Nyonya. Maaf, kami tidak berpacaran… maksudku bukan pasangan, iya, tentu saja berbeda jauh dari Romeo dan Juliet, hahaha," aku tertawa garing. Sedangkan Rukia berkata, "iya, ahaha. Aku tidak terlihat ingin mengatakan kata-kata seperti 'oh ya, jelas aku berpacaran dengannya, dan sekarang sedang menikmati kencan siang bolong kami di museum yang indah ini', atau seperti 'aku tidak berpura-pura mengatakan kalau aku hanya temannya sewaktu SD, padahal kenyatannya kami memang pacaran'. Tidak seperti itu, kan?" Rukia tersenyum manis. Aku langsung menampar kasar dahiku dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Sementara Kaien menyenggol lengan ibunya karena kata-kata jahilnya, aku mencoba mengganti topik dengan cara bersiul-siul, menolehkan kepala ke belakang, kanan, dan kiri, berharap ada atraksi sirkus di sana. Dan Rukia hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk sebelah lengannya, sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki ke lantai, seolah sedang menginjak semut, padahal tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

"Maaf, kelihatannya banyak serangga di bawah," Rukia menggosok-gosokkan sepatunya, sehingga menimbulkan bunyi berdecit-decit, seperti saat kau sedang mengelap kaca jendela dengan sangat kencangnya.

"Jadi, ehmm, kami harus melanjutkan pameran sekolah kolonial di ruangan sebelah. Sampai bertemu lagi, Kaien, dan senang bertemu dengan Anda, Nyonya Shiba."

Rukia menunggu untuk berbicara sampai aku mendorong punggungnya ke ruangan sebelah, dan kami berdiri dengan aman di depan pameran terang benderang.

"Kau mau menjelaskan padaku?" tanyanya.

"Apakah kau berencana untuk menjelaskannya padaku terlebih dahulu, tepatnya kejadian _mana_ yang sedang kau pertanyakan? Karena hari ini aku mendapat banyak sekali kejadian yang tidak kuduga."

"Kena sihir lagi? Bagaimana dengan itu?" Rukia menaikkan kedua alisnya.

Aku menghembuskan nafas berat, seakan baru saja melewati pertarungan di arena gaib.

"Oh, yang itu. Waktu aku melihat wanita berpakaian kuno, aku langsung beranggapan ia adalah arwah. Lalu kau tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangan dan memperkenalkan diri padanya, dan sungguh, Rukia, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Untuk sementara tadi aku tidak bisa membedakan siapa yang hidup dan siapa yang mati. Ini memang pengalaman yang paling konyol bagi seorang medium remaja. Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup melakukan ini."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Menjadi seorang medium."

Rukia tampak berpikir.

"Yah, apakah ada kebijakan pembatalan? Apakah ada orang yang bisa… menghilangkannya?"

Aku menatap temanku dengan wajah muram.

"Nggak ada. Ini bukan jerawat. Ini bakat," ucapku lesu.

"Yeah," sahut Rukia. "Kalau begitu tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan."

Yah, kalau itu sih aku sudah tahu. Sekalian saja aku bilang tidak sanggup lagi menghadapi tekanan waktu, ruang, dan gravitasi. Aku sama sekali tidak punya pilihan. Aku mengedarkan pandangan untuk memastikan kami masih sendirian, dan mataku melihat sekelebat gerakan di balik pintu ruang sebelah. Aku tidak mau menunggu untuk memastikan kalau itu adalah manusia atau arwah.

"Bisakah kita keluar dari sini? Aku mulai merasa enggak enak. Seharusnya ada taman di belakang. Kita bisa memakan _sandwich_ kita di sana."

Rukia menatap ke arah pintu yang bertuliskan _EXIT_ tempat taman dan meja-meja setengah terlihat dari dalam.

"Ada lebahnya tidak?" tanyanya dengan gugup.

Aku langsung mengaitkan lenganku ke lengan Rukia dan berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"Aku yang akan menghadapi lebah, tawon, belalang, atau kumbang. Hidup atau mati, yang berani mendekatimu."

* * *

><p>Aku agak rileks saat kami sudah berada di taman yang bersih. Hanya ada kami berdua di sana, dan kami mendapat meja yang enak, di dekat air mancur kecil, juga di bawah pohon rimbun. Semuanya tampak kembali normal dalam tenangnya hari. Aku membuka bungkus <em>sandwich<em> yang disiapkan Ibu, dan menggigitnya. Aku juga mengamati Rukia yang dengan tekun memisahkan _sandwich_ miliknya, dan menyatukannya lagi.

"Hanya memeriksa," katanya. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya apa yang ia periksa. Kami mengunyah dalam keheningan selama beberapa menit.

"Hei, Rukia," panggilku. "Kau ingat waktu kita di perpustakaan? Tepat sebelum kejadian Shirayuki?"

Rukia menatapku dari atas _sandwich_ hasil susun ulang. Dan mengangguk sambil menggigitnya kecil.

"Kamu mau mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Tentang biolamu. Atau mungkin tentang guru biolamu yang membuatmu pindah ke sini. Ingat, kan?" aku mendesaknya.

Rukia terus mengunyah, tetapi lebih pelan.

"Ya," katanya beberapa saat setelah _sandwich_ di dalam mulutnya masuk ke tenggorokan.

"Bukan berarti kamu harus mengatakan semuanya," aku cepat-cepat menambahkan. "Kalau kamu tidak mau, atau kamu berubah pikiran, yah, tidak usah."

"Tidak," sahutnya. "Aku belum berubah pikiran. Gara-gara kehebohan hantumu, aku benar-benar sampai lupa."

Aku menunggu dengan sabar, sementara Rukia menghabiskan _sandwich_ dengan sekali lahap, dan menepukkan serbet ke bibirnya dengan anggun.

"Biolaku, ya," akhirnya ia berbicara. "Keadaannya tidak persis seperti… yang kuperlihatkan. Enggak sepenuhnya."

Apa maksud Rukia? Apakah bahwa selama ini, ia hanya _berpura-pura? _Bahwa ia sebenarnya bukan pemain biola, dan hanya membawa-bawa tempat biola berisi… apa? Pengusir serangga?

"Baiklah, jadi begini. Aku sebenarnya tidak bermain biola lagi. Maksudku, aku bisa dibilang sudah berhenti total. Dan ibuku tidak tahu. Aku harus berlatih setiap hari sebelum masuk kelas di ruang musik selama dua jam, kau tahu, karena kami tinggal di kompleks apartemen dan secara teori, para tetangga akan mengeluh kalau aku sering berlatih di sana. Aku membawa biolaku ke sekolah setiap hari karena orang tuaku pasti akan melihat kalau aku meninggalkannya di rumah. Tapi saat tiba di sekolah lebih awal, aku hanya membuat pekerjaan rumah, atau membaca di ruang musik, atau melamun. Aku tidak pernah berlatih."

Nah, jujur saja, ini tidak terdengar seperti pengakuan besar-besaran bagiku. Sejauh ini, 'aku tidak berlatih biola' sama sekali tidak seimbang dengan 'aku melihat orang mati'. Tetapi, sepertinya masih ada yang ingin dia bicarakan, dan aku masih mempunyai banyak waktu. Wajahku pasti terlihat agak hampa, karena Rukia memutuskan dia harus menceritakan lebih banyak. Secara detail.

"Kau tahu, aku rasa, aku harus menceritakannya dari awal. Aku sudah bermain biola sejak umurku empat tahun, dan maksudku bukan versi satu nada dari lagu 'Twinkle, Twinkle', atau 'Happy Birthday'. Aku jauh lebih MAHIR. Sejak awal. Dan ibuku, dia termasuk ibu-ibu panggung yang menyeret anaknya ke berbagai audisi dan kontes kecantikan saat masih kecil. Hanya saja dalam hal ini di bidang musik. Dia memperlakukan permainan biolaku dengan sangat serius. Aku tidak melakukan hal lain, tidak ada olahraga, menari, tidak ada acara Ibu dan Anaknya, atau Jambore. Saat tidak sedang kursus, aku berlatih. Dan hasilnya terlihat. Aku jadi, yah kau tahu, bagus. Bagus sekali malah. Aku tampil di konser-konser professional, bersama orkestra, saat aku kira-kira, ehmm, berumur delapan atau sembilan tahun. Mengikuti kompetisi, seri musisi muda. Yah, dan semacam itulah."

Wow. Aku menunggu Rukia melanjutkan. Dia begitu fokus pada ceritanya, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari ada tawon besar yang mendengung malas mengelilingi meja.

"Tahun lalu, sebelum kami pindah ke sini, kerja keras dan hobi ibuku membuahkan penghasilan tertinggi dalam musik klasik. Paling tidak menurut pendapatnya. Dia mendapatkan tempat untukku dalam pertunjukan amal Seniman Muda di Carniege Hall. Kau tahu, Carniege Hall yang itu. Di sini, Kota New York. Itu yang ia idamkan untuk dirinya sendiri, seumur hidupnya, saat dia masih bermain."

"Ibumu juga pemain biola?" tanyaku.

"Violin tepatnya. Tapi, yah, dia virtuoso gagal tingkat pertama, dan mencurahkan kekecewaan seumur hidupnya padaku. Tapi, itu cerita lain. Dalam konser-konser semacam itu, kau hanya punya satu atau dua sesi pada hari sebelumnya, untuk melakukan latihan bersama orkestra. Aku berlatih bulan-bulanan, siang dan malam. Tapi, saat aku tiba di sana dan harus bermain solo, aku tersedak."

Rukia terdiam.

"Tersedak? Seperti tersedak biji salak begitu?" aku berusaha bertanya tentang artinya 'tersedak' yang dimaksudkan Rukia.

"Bukan. Maksudku, tersedak. Terpaku. Gagal total."

"Permainanmu enggak bagus?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak bermain SAMA SEKALI," Rukia menjelaskan dengan nada yang ditekan di akhir kalimatnya. "Tidak satu not pun. Aku seperti lumpuh total, tanganku pun gemetar. Itu bukan demam panggung, tapi _terror_ panggung," tambahnya lagi.

"Wah, aku yakin, ibumu pasti marah sekali."

"Dia _meradang_," cetus Rukia.

Nah, ini dia, kata-kata yang lagi-lagi tidak kumengerti maksudnya. Tetapi melihat ekspresi Rukia saat mengatakannya, aku bisa mengerti artinya. Aku bisa membayangkannya, seorang ibu dengan wajah merah padam, asap yang mengepul keluar dari kedua telinganya.

"Gawat," kataku.

"Dan kemarahannya tidak pernah berakhir. Kemampuanku mendadak lenyap. Mereka akhirnya mengeluarkanku dari pertunjukan, dan menggantikanku dengan anak ajaib yang jago bermain genderang. Sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah bermain lagi."

"Sama sekali?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Tidak bisa jika ada orang lain. Siapa pun. Bahkan guru biola. Aku hanya bisa bermain saat sendirian. Tepatnya, benar-benar sendirian, tanpa ada kemungkinan di dengar orang lain. Tapi, itu pun sudah enggak sama lagi. Aku tidak punya kemampuanku yang dulu. Musiknya tidak berasal dari tempat yang sama. Entahlah, sulit menjelaskannya."

Di pintu masuk ke museum, aku melihat seorang ibu-ibu yang memakai topi pelindung matahari, berdiri di samping bocah laki-laki yang berpakaian kulit rusa. Tanpa menyadari apa yang kulakukan, aku bertatapan dengan mereka berdua, dan langsung aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. Di luar dugaanku, mereka berdua langsung menghilang.

"Tapi ibuku enggak mungkin mengizinkanku berhenti," Rukia melanjutkan kisahnya. "Saat sudah jelas musim panas itu, keadaanku tidak membaik. Dia mulai mencari guru yang spesialisasinya mengatasi murid yang demam panggung. Entah bagaimana dia mendengar tentang Nyonya Shihouin Yoruichi. Dan itu sebabnya aku ada di sini."

"Keluargamu benar-benar langsung pindah menyeberangi negara bagian, hanya supaya kau bisa tinggal dengan guru biola?" tanyaku takjub.

Rukia mengangguk lemas.

"Aku tahu, tidak ada tekanan, iya, kan? Itu sebabnya kami pindah saat pertengahan tahun. Begitu dia menemukan Nyonya Shihouin, dan segera setelah dia mendapatkan apartemen, _jeder_. Kami langsung berangkat," ucap Rukia.

"Dan kau sudah di sini berapa lama?" tanyaku.

"Tujuh minggu," sahut Rukia. "Dan selama itu, aku sudah berlatih biola selama nol kali. Aku membawa biola ke sekolah, seperti yang diminta ibu. Aku duduk di ruang musik bersama biolaku, saat seisi dunia baru bangun tidur dan menyikat gigi. Tapi aku tidak pernah memainkan satu tangga nada pun."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan gurumu?"

Rukia mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa padamu. Dua kali seminggu, ditambah Sabtu pagi tiap dua minggu, aku pergi ke sana. Aku duduk. Dia juga duduk. Biola pun duduk. Tidak ada apa-apa. Seakan-akan dia menunggu sesuatu terjadi, tapi tidak ada yang pernah terjadi."

"Dan dia tidak bilang apa-apa?"

"Hanya beberapa kata. 'Halo, bagaimana kabarmu?' 'Kau mau es teh?' 'Sampai jumpa'. Dan di awal setiap pelajaran, dia selalu bertanya, 'Dan apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini, Nona Rukia?'"

"'Nona Rukia'?"

"Tidak ada nama panggilan, dan apa pun yang kau lakukan, jangan mengatakan 'Nyonya'. 'Nyonya' itu kolot. Dia Nyonya Shihouin dan aku Nona Rukia. Jadi dia bertanya, aku mengangkat bahu, dan sudah. Kami hanya duduk diam saja."

"Ibumu tidak berkata apa-apa?"

"Dia tidak bilang apa-apa. Yang hanya bisa berarti satu hal. Nyonya Shihouin tidak pernah memberitahu dengan detail kepadanya—bahwa aku sama sekali tidak pernah bermain selama pelajaran kami."

Oke, ini aneh sekali.

"Menurutmu, Nyonya Shihouin menipumu?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Rukia menggeleng. "Aku rasa tidak. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Tapi kadang-kadang aku tiba di sana lebih awal dan mendengar murid sebelum aku. Pemain biola juga. Hebat sekali permainannya. Jadi, wanita itu jelas MAMPU mengajar. Dia hanya memilih untuk tidak mengajarKU."

Rukia terdiam, dan akhirnya menyadari keberadaan tawon besar tadi, yang masih sibuk mengelilingi meja. Dia menjerit kecil sambil mengangkat tangan ke depan, dan menutupi wajahnya. Si tawon, yang anehnya mengerti, langsung terbang menjauh.

"Sudah pergi," kataku. Rukia menjauhkan tangan dari wajahnya dan memandangku berkeliling dengan waspada, lalu ia menatapku.

"Kau satu-satunya orang yang kuberitahu, Tidak ada orang lain yang tahu. Tidak seorang pun."

"Aku tidak akan membocorkannya," aku meyakinkannya.

"Aku juga. Jadi, menurutmu, apakah aku… gila?"

Aku memutar bola mata. "Rukia, bisakah kau duduk di sana, dengan segala kejujuranmu, dan bertanya pada seorang medium yang TERPAKSA menjadi medium, apakah menurutnya pemain biola yang demam panggung itu gila?"

"Tidak," ia tertawa. "Aku rasa tidak. Jadi kita pasangan yang sangat serasi."

"Sangat, Rukia. Mau jadi apa kita nanti, ya?"

"Yah, setidaknya kau punya pilihan yang logis," ujar Rukia.

Aku mengerutkan alis. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, sudah jelas apa yang harus kaulakukan selanjutnya, Ichigo."

Aku masih memikir, menunggu sambungan Rukia.

"Kau harus berbicara dengan ahlinya. Ichigo, kau harus memberitahu ibumu."

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

><p>Review reply:<p>

Pertama dari **Rukianonymous**, iya mumpung lagi liburan, saia pengen cepet-cepet beresin. Haha, pertanyaan Anda tepat! Di sini Ichigo gak bisa ngebedain mana yang hantu, dan mana yang manusia, turut berduka cita *plaak*. Gak, kok, Shirayuki gak bakal ngikutin kemana-mana. Oke, makasih Reviewnya! ^^

Kedua dari **Wakamiya Hikaru**, hoho~ mau tahu? Baca chapter selanjutnya yak! Makasih Reviewnya! ^^

Ketiga dari **BlackRed**, iya gue juga takut sih sama kupu-kupu *weleh2*. Shirayuki meminta satu porsi nasi goreng gak pake sambel, ya! *Dihajar*. Sip, makasih Reviewnya! ^^

Keempat dari **nenk rukiakate**, oke, ini udah dilanjutin. Makasih Reviewnya! ^^

Kelima dari **Poppyholic Uki**, iya, gak apa-apa, kok. Yak, ini sudah diupdate. Makasih Reviewnya! ^^

Akhirnya bisa diupdate juga, sebenernya nih fic udah kelar dari kapan tau, tapi masih gak ada waktu buat publish, soalnya saia juga harus beresin salah satu cerita saia di _facebook._ Sekali lagi makasih banyak buat kalian semua, semoga chapter kali ini yang Review juga makin banyak, ya! So, selamat berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	6. Chapter 6

**~Medium~**

**~Genre: Supernatural, Friendship~**

**~Chara: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia~**

**~Disclaimer: Tite Kubo~**

* * *

><p>Aku merenungkan saran Rukia baik-baik, dan sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa ia benar. Penglihatan arwahku tidak akan pergi begitu saja seperti jerawat. Setidaknya tidak dalam waktu dekat. Begitu pula dengan Ibu. Sudah waktunya bagiku untuk membahas masalah ini dengannya. Namun, bagaimana memulainya? Bagaimana orang memulai pembicaraan seperti itu?<p>

Seharusnya ada layanan telepon, pikirku. Sesuatu seperti 911-MEDIUM-1. Lalu, kau akan diarahkan ke suara rekaman.

Tekan satu jika benda di rumah Anda melayang.

Tekan dua jika ada ektoplasma merembes keluar dari tembok rumah Anda.

Tekan tiga jika arwah-arwah mengganggu saluran TV kabel Anda.

Tekan empat jika Anda mewarisi kemampuan gaib ibu Anda.

Untuk berbicara kepada medium, silahkan tekan nol.

Oke, itu tidak lucu. Sekarang aku menunggu sampai setelah makan malam. Ibu biasanya berada dalam kondisi yang tenang dan puas. Saat ia membungkus sisa tofu dan mozzarella, lalu menyimpannya. Kon mengawasi dengan penuh harap, menunggu remah-remah yang jatuh ke lantai, sehingga ia mendapatkan makan malam bonus.

Namun, ketika aku bersiap-siap memulai pembicaraan, telepon berdering. Ibu mengangkatnya dan mendengarkan tanpa bersuara selama beberapa saat.

"Saya mengerti. Dan ini ibu dari ibumu? Ya, saya paham. Sebenarnya saya baru selesai makan malam dengan putra saya, Ichigo."

Sesuatu tentang caranya mengatakan _putra_, diikuti dengan namaku di belakangnya, memberiku perasaan bahwa, Ibu sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan orang ini, jika berada di dekatku.

"Baik. Itu bagus. Ya, sampai nanti."

Ibuku tidak menjelaskan apa pun saat dia menutup telepon. Biasanya, kami benar-benar tidak pernah menggali urusan masing-masing. Kalau mau dibicarakan, pasti akan dibicarakan. Kalau tidak, kau tidak usah bertanya. Jangan bertanya, jangan memberitahu. Tetapi rasa penasaranku menang kali ini.

"Bu, siapa itu?" tanyaku.

"Biasa, orang yang butuh bantuan," ucapnya. "Apakah kamu dan Rukia bersenang-senang hari ini? Bagaimana museumnya?"

Ini mungkin pembukaan yang sangat bagus. Aku duduk di depan meja dapur, yang baru kuseka bersih beberapa saat lalu. Ibuku duduk di seberangku, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyalakan lilin berukuran besar. Ia sepertinya merasakan ada masalah. Dan tentu saja ia merasakannya.

"Museumnya lumayan," sahutku. "Tidak terlalu seru untuk orang-orang _normal _yang beruntung."

Ibuku mengangguk seolah-olah mengerti apa yang barusan kukatakan masuk akal. Aku tahu penjelasan panjang lebar tidak perlu diperlukan di sini.

"Aku mulai melihat mereka, Bu," cetusku tiba-tiba.

Ruangan terlihat menggelap selama sepersekian detik, seperti saat kau menonton TV, dan sinyalnya mati di tengah hujan badai. Ibuku mengamatiku dari seberang meja. Wajahnya tampak tersaput aneh dalam kerlap-kerlip lilin.

"Ya," sahutnya. "Sejak di sekolah waktu itu?"

Dia tahu. Ya, tentu saja dia tahu. Aku mengangguk.

"Awalnya hanya penampakan acak di sana sini. Tapi, sesuatu terjadi, Bu. Sepertinya seluruh sistemku menguat, dan aku mulai melihat mereka di mana-mana. Setiap saat."

Ibuku memilin-milin rambutnya yang bewarna coklat muda.

"Kapan mulainya? Kapan kamu terus-terusan melihatnya?"

"Hari ini," kataku. "Aku tidak bisa… maksudku, kelihatannya aku tidak sanggup melakukannya."

"Kamu melihat pria tua bermantel hitam pada saat kita berjalan-jalan ke danau," Ibuku berkata.

Aku mengangguk, dan nyaris bertanya bagaimana dia bisa tahu. Tetapi, itu kan sudah jelas. Dia tahu, karena dia juga melihatnya.

"Dan beberapa kali sebelum itu. Hanya di jalan. Dan sesuatu di sekolah yang akan kuceritakan sebentar lagi. Tapi hari ini, Bu, aku melihat cukup banyak arwah, sampai-sampai tidak bisa membedakan antara _mereka _atau _manusia_. Ini benar-benar semakin memburuk. Kalau memang akan seperti ini jadinya, aku tidak tahu cara mengatasinya."

"Ichigo," Ibuku memanggil dengan lembut. "Ini bukan semakin memburuk. Ada beberapa tempat yang sifatnya hampir-hampir seperti magnet arwah. Pemakaman, rumah sakit, teater. Juga museum. Penglihatanmu tidak bertambah kuat. Kamu hanya kebetulan berada di tempat yang penuh hantu."

ITU yang benar-benar melegakan. Sungguh. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dibanding mengetahui, bahwa kau tidak akan melihat pasukan hantu setiap saat.

"Maaf," kataku. "Aku tahu seharusnya dari dulu aku menceritakan ini padamu. Hanya saja aku tidak yakin, apakah aku benar-benar senang dengan kenyataan ini. Aku tahu Ibu suka menjadi medium, dan aku tidak ingin membuat Ibu sedih dengan bersikap cengeng dalam menghadapi masalah ini…."

"Kamu tidak bersikap cengeng, dan kamu tidak mungkin membuat aku merasa sedih. Ichigo, mendapat penglihatan adalah hal yang rumit. Ini bakat yang membutuhkan banyak ketabahan dan perngorbanan. Butuh waktu lama untuk merasa nyaman dengan bakat ini. Sebagian orang tidak pernah sampai ke sana."

"Aku hanya tidak yakin bagaimana menghadapinya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang diharapkan dariku. Aku baru kelas sepuluh, ingat. Saat kau seharusnya menghabiskan setiap jam di luar jam tidur untuk berusaha menjadi _normal_…. Dan ini sangat sangat _tidak normal_."

"Kamu benar," Ibuku mengiyakan. "Memang tidak. Tapi dalam kenyataan, dan kamu mungkin terlalu muda untuk tahu, dalam kenyataan, tidak ada yang namanya normal. Normal adalah sesuatu yang disepakati manusia, supaya kita punya perbandingan untuk diri kita sendiri. Normal seharusnya menjadi masalahmu yang paling remeh, Sayang."

Mudah saja dia berbicara seperti itu. Dia sudah pergi meninggalkan dunia normal bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Tapi… apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah ada semacam buku panduan? Pelajaran tambahan, atau ekstrakulikuler, mungkin? Karena aku benar-benar buta."

Ibu tertawa. "Aku ada," ujarnya. "Aku bisa membantumu. Kita bisa membicarakan berbagai hal, atau aku bisa membacakan kartu-kartu untukmu. Tapi, kau sudah punya semua yang kaubutuhkan, dalam dirimu." Ia menunjuk ke dadaku. "Istuisimu sekarang adalah buku panduanmu. Kamu melihat arwah sekarang. Begitulah awal mulanya. Dan kelihatannya aneh, awalnya menakutkan, tapi percayalah kalau kubilang kamu _akan_ terbiasa. Akan tiba waktunya saat kamu merasa aneh karena _semua_ orang tidak melihat apa yang kamu lihat."

Kita lihat saja nanti. "Yang kaulakukan ini hanyalah menunggu dan mengawasi. Biasakan dirimu dengan penampakan mereka. Kamu tidak perlu melakukan yang lain. Belum. Pada saatnya nanti, kamu akan melanjutkan ke tahap berikutnya." Oke, ucapannya membuatku penasaran. Seperti sedang bermain game, 'ke tahap berikutnya'.

"Yaitu?"

"Kamu akan didekati oleh arwah," ujarnya. "Kau akan didekati oleh arwah yang menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa mereka menginginkan perhatianmu. Bahwa mereka menginginkan bantuanmu."

"Oh itu," kataku, menangkupkan kedua tanganku di sekeliling lilin. "Masalahnya, Bu. Itu sebenarnya _sudah_ terjadi."

* * *

><p>Kami terjaga sampai larut pada Jumat malam itu, dan keesokan harinya aku merasa seperti zombie. Aku sudah berencana untuk pergi ke perpustakaan, yang oleh sekolah dibuka pada satu hari Sabtu setiap bulannya untuk murid-murid yang rajin belajar, dan senang menunda-nunda tugas. Rukia ada 'pelajaran biola' pagi itu, dan karena kami tidak pernah benar-benar mengerjakan tugas biologi itu, Sabtu pagi sepertinya waktu yang tepat untuk mengerjakan beberapa risetnya.<p>

Aku berjalan ke sekolah, sebagian untuk menjernihkan kepalaku yang berkabut, dan sebagian karena Ibuku sudah menjadwalkan sesi pertemuan, dan aku tidak ingin minta tumpangan. Cuaca mendung dan gerimis mulai turun yang sepertinya bisa menjadi deras sewaktu-waktu. Ini adalah jenis hari ketika seorang cowok menggeletak dengan malasnya di tempat tidur, atau bermain _Nintendo_ di rumahnya. Tetapi jujur saja, setelah berbicara berjam-jam dengan Ibuku tentang segala hal dari penyaluran roh secara spontan, sampai teori kerasukan setan, aku benar-benar harus menjauh dari rumah untuk sementara.

Perpustakaan telah tampak kelabu dan angker di bawah langit gelap. Menyerupai penjara berkeamanan rendah, yang sepertinya terasa simbolis. Seakan-akan kami semua adalah narapidana di sekolah, dan sipirnya adalah guru-guru kami. Namun ini masih terlalu pagi untuk perenungan serius. Aku mengenyahkan pikiran tersebut dan masuk ke dalam. Perpustakaan sangat kosong. Ada dua cowok dari Klub Komputer yang membungkuk di atas salah satu terminal komputer perpustakaan. Kau tidak pernah bisa memastikan apakah mereka sedang melakukan riset serius, bermain Call of Duty, atau mencoba meretas sistem penilaian. Mereka sepertinya tidak menyadari kedatanganku, dan itu bagus. Aku lebih suka tidak dikenal.

Aku pergi ke bagian belakang perpustakaan, ke meja tempat Rukia dan aku mengalami fenomena supernatural kecil-kecilan kami. Aku pergi ke belakang sana hanya karena tempat itu terpencil. Tetapi, di sana pun aku tidak benar-benar sendirian. Aku bisa mendengar suara seorang cewek di antara rak buku, entah berbicara kepada seseorang yang tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menyela, atau berbicara ke ponselnya. Dia berbicara seakan-akan ada kereta api yang mengejarnya dari belakang, dan berusaha meminta pertolongan lewat ponselnya itu.

"Jadi aku melakukannya seminggu penuh, itu kayak tujuh hari, benar-benar mematuhi diet, sampai ke huruf-hurufnya, ngerti, kan? Dan setelah tujuh hari aku turun setengah kilo. Lalu hari Minggunya, ibuku datang bawa cheesecake, dan aku makan, ehmm, semacam, dua potong. Jadi besoknya, aku naik satu kilo! Jadi itu kayak apa? Kalau aku menghentikan diet ini satu menit saja, berat badanku langsung naik dua kali lipat, bisakah kau membayangkannya? Soalnya maaf saja, ya, tapi, kalau seluruh dunia menuntut kita kurus, mereka harus memaksa pemerintah menyediakan pelatih olahraga gratis untuk pembayar pajak, atau apa gitu."

Aku duduk terpaku, masih tidak bisa berhenti menguping, tidak yakin apakah yang kudengar ini menandakan kematian peradaban Barat, atau hanya sesuatu yang luar biasa lucu.

"Orang tuaku harus membayariku sedot lemak," suara itu terus mengoceh. "Aku tidak peduli batasan umur. Mungkin aku bisa bikin KTP palsu. Soalnya sekarang aku harus pakai korset, hanya supaya jeansku muat."

Aku langsung mengumpat dalam hati, 'ck, dasar perempuan'. Kenapa cewek-cewek seperti Senna itu meributkan berat badan mereka? Rukia yang bahkan seorang gadis pun tidak pernah meributkan soal itu, dan karena itulah aku menyukainya. Aku mungkin meributkan soal melihat orang mati, dan menjadi orang aneh di sekolah.

"Gendut itu pecundang, dan, kau tahu, orang miskin tidak sanggup menjadi anggota pusat kebugaran, atau apa. Soalnya, waktu kita masuk kuliah, orang-orang tepatnya enggak akan mau bergaul dengan kita, kecuali kita berukuran enam atau di bawahnya, oke? Orang tuaku mungkin tolol, tapi mereka seharusnya paham. Mereka itu, semacam, memaksaku bangun, dan menyeretku ke tempat yang namanya perpustakaan ini. Padahal aku bisa menyelesaikan tugas biologi lewat internet. Cuma bayar, kira-kira, lima puluh dollar. Sudah ditulis lengkap."

Hapus yang tadi, dan ganti dengan 'kemunduran peradaban Barat'.

"Halo? Bisa dengar tidak? Sekarang bisa? Halo?"

Aku mendengar suara yang tidak salah lagi adalah bunyi ponsel yang ditutup dengan kasar. Sebelum aku sempat berfikir, sebuah kursi diseret ke lantai, dan jenis langkah kaki yang dihasilkan oleh sepatu bot kulit berhak tinggi yang mahal, berdentam-dentam bagai tembakan.

Seseorang berjalan cepat melewati mejaku. Namun, ia kemudian terpaku dan menoleh dari atas bahunya, tepat ke arahku. Itu Senna. Ekspresi malu dan ngeri luar biasa melintas di wajahnya saat dia sadar, mungkin aku mendengar seluruh percakapan di telepon yang sangat pribadi, yang, tentu saja, memang kudengar. Beberapa detik kemudian, ekspresi malu digantikan oleh raut jijik.

"Ih! Di mana kau membeli pakaianmu? Toko diskon? Kau terlihat seperti karyawan di McDonald's."

Mungkin aku seharusnya pura-pura tidak mendegar. Itu hal yang paling aman untuk dilakukan. Tetapi, Senna tampak begitu masam dan sok kuasa—seperti planetnya, Inoue, bibirnya mengatup menjadi satu garis tipis yang keji, sehingga aku tidak mungkin hanya duduk diam.

"Yah, kau jelas punya kebutuhan khusus yang tidak bisa didapat di toko diskon, Senna. Dengan masalah obat diet dan korsetmu itu."

Mulut Senna langsung melongo saking kagetnya dan dia merona. Lalu ia menutup mulutnya, dan memicingkan mata.

"Kau mungkin harus coba juga. Kelihatannya kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku. Sebenarnya aku nyaris merasa iba padamu, Kurosaki. Dari apa yang kudengar, kau sama saja seperti dibesarkan oleh kelompok pemuja setan. Dengar ya, aku sekarang tahu semua tentang IBUMU yang aneh."

Aku menatap Senna tanpa ekspresi. Apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan cewek ini di perpustakaan? Seharusnya ia ditolak di pintu masuk, karena tidak memenuhi persyaratan.

"Katanya dia seorang medium? Yang benar saja! Semua orang tahu kalau itu cuma sampah. Ibumu penipu, dan itu menjijikan."

Ya ampun, seandainya ia bukan perempuan, giginya pasti sudah rontok semua di tanganku sekarang.

"Kamu gak cocok berada di sini, dan gak akan pernah. Enggak ada yang menyukaimu selain cewek biola konyol itu. Tidak ada yang mau berteman denganmu. Kau hanya bahan tertawaan di sekolah ini. Seharusnya kau pergi saja, atau pindah ke sekolah hippie yang menampung murid miskin."

"Dan melewatkan penyambutanmu kembali setelah sedot lemak pertamamu? Enggak mungkin."

Wajah Senna langsung merah padam. Tangannya dikepal kuat-kuat, dan sepertinya ia gemetar.

"Aku akan menjadikan ini urusan pribadiku, memastikan kalau semua orang di sekolah ini tahu, kalau ibumu hanya seorang penipu," desis Senna. "Karena saat orang tahu kebenarannya, tidak akan cukup bagi mereka hanya dengan menjauhimu. Mereka tidak akan membiarkanmu tetap berada di sekolah ini. Kau akan menjadi orang buangan, dan ibumu akan menjadi bahan tertawaan di kota ini."

Dan kata-kata itulah yang membuatku kehilangan akal sehatku. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya, tetapi aku rasa kalian mungkin mengerti jika berada di posisiku sekarang.

Pertama-tama, aku berdiri, untuk memberi efek. Entah itu akan membantu atau tidak. Lalu aku berlama-lama menatap Senna, memicingkan mata untuk menyamainya.

"Kau sepertinya sangat yakin kalau ibuku penipu. Menarik sekali karena belum pernah ada penelitian ilmiah yang bisa membuktikan bahwa dunia gaib itu TIDAK ada, tapi kau sepertinya benar-benar yakin. Sebaiknya kau benar, Senna. Karena bagaimana kalau kau salah? Bagaimana kalau ibuku benar MEMANG mempunyai kemampuan untuk berhubungan dengan arwah? Apakah kau berani macam-macam dengan orang seperti itu? Dan bagaimana denganku? Apa kau yakin aku tidak mewarisi bakat ibuku? Karena coba tebak, Senna, aku juga MEMILIKINYA. Kau mau mengujiku? Aku bisa memunculkan arwah di sini. Aku bisa mengatur agar sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan dan jelek, jahat, mulai menghantuimu. Yang perlu kulakukan adalah merapal mantra, sementara kau diam berdiri dengan manis disana. Begitu kau bermasalah dengan arwah, enggak akan ada dokter bedah plastik yang bisa menyembuhkanmu."

Oke, waktunya jeda dramatis. Aku mengamati ekspresi Senna, agak cemas bahwa dia mungkin hanya akan tertawa tebrahak-bahak. Tetapi tidak, ekspresi gelisah mulai merayapi wajahnya. Aku melanjutkan kata-kataku yang hampir semuanya karangan semata.

"Yang harus kulakukan sekarang adalah merapal mantra, seperti yang sudah kubilang, hanya berdiri saja dengan manis, dan aku akan segera mulai."

Aku mengangkat kedua tangan ke depan, seperti sedang membaca masa depan di atas bola kristal. Dan memejamkan mata.

"Wahai sang pengendali, wahai yang berhubungan dengan nama manusia, terjadinya segala rintangan dan topeng darah daging! Kebenaran dan pengendalian diri, tancapkan sedikit cakarmu pada dinding mimpi yang tidak kenal dosa. Aku memanggil kalian, bangkitlah…."

"Hentikan," Senna mendesis. Sedikit menjauh dari tempatnya berpijak. "Hentikan!"

Aku membuka mata setengah dan menatapnya. Senna mendekap tasnya, seperti sedang memeluk bayi. Aku dengan santainya melanjutkan trik yang kelihatannya berhasil ini.

"Bangkitlah wahai para arwah… aku memerintahkanmu…," aku kembali bersenandung. Mudah saja seperti sedang menyanyikan lirik lagu favorit kalian di kamar mandi.

Senna langsung mengambil langkah mundur, dan terakhir menabrak rak majalah. Sepertinya itu membuatnya hilang kendali. Dia mengeluarkan jeritan melengking, memukuli rak majalah tidak berdosa itu, seakan-akan itu adalah tikus dapur, lalu kabur meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Aku duduk lagi di kursiku, tertawa tanpa suara. Aku merasa bersalah atas perbuatanku tersebut, pada seorang cewek yang menginginkan supaya badannya langsing. Tetapi ia memang pantas mendapatkannya. Dan raut wajah Senna saat aku mengucapkan mantra… tidak ternilai harganya. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa menggambarkannya nanti saat bercerita dengan Rukia. Aku terkekeh pelan, lalu menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Saat tengah menarik nafas, aku merasakan sesuatu menyentuh kesadaranku. Hanya sesuatu. Aku sama sekali tidak yakin apa yang menyentuhku. Aku membuka mata.

Shirayuki berdiri di hadapanku, menatap tepat ke arah mataku. Aku terlonjak tanpa sadar, kaget. Shirayuki tidak bergerak. Seakan-akan dia sudah berdiri di sana dari tadi. Menunggu.

Sepertinya ia bisa melihatku, tetapi wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, dan terkesan hampa. Seperti robot. Aku merasakan getaran dingin menjalari tulang punggungku. Walaupun sudah pernah melihatnya di sini, walaupun aku yakin ia menghantui ruangan ini, terpikir olehku, mungkin ia datang karena menanggapi panggilanku. Panggilan palsu untuk menutup mulut Senna.

Entah bagaimana aku pernah berhasil menyuruh Shirayuki pergi. Entah bagaimana aku pernah berhasil menyampaikan padanya, kalau aku belum siap berinteraksi dengannya. Sekarang meski bisa dibilang tidak sengaja, aku mungkin telah memanggilnya. Ini salahku, dan sekarang sebaiknya aku melakukan sesuatu. Aku harus menebus kesalahanku.

"Shirayuki?" aku berkata.

Sesuatu berbinar di matanya saat aku panggil, tetapi dia diam saja. Dia tampak persis seperti saat aku melihatnya bersama Inoue, dan seperti di dalam buku tahunan. Baju abu-abu usang yang sama, rambut ungu muda yang panjang, dan rok biru tua yang tidak menambah tingginya atau pun memendek. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ya ampun, kenapa aku tidak mengajukan pertanyaan sederhana itu pada Ibu? Apa yang diinginkan Shirayuki dariku?

"Namaku Ichigo. Aku bisa melihatmu, Shirayuki."

Oke, itu payah sekali. Sudah jelas ia bisa melihatmu, dasar bodoh. Aku tidak punya petunjuk apa-apa. Aku memang tidak cocok di sini, seharusnya aku berada di sekolah pendidikan medium.

Lalu Shirayuki maju satu langkah ke arahku. Aku mesti menggerakan seluruh pengendalian diri. Dia meletakkan satu tangan di atas meja, dan mencodongkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Tangannya tampak rata dan berdimensi dua, seperti gambar di TV. Suaranya keluar, nyaris tak lebih dari bisikan.

"Aku tahu," katanya.

"Kau tahu apa?" aku balas berbisik.

"Aku sudah tahu. Bahwa aku sudah mati…."

Dan dia lenyap lagi dari pandangan, ruang yang sebelumnya dia tempati mendadak diisi oleh dentang nyaring alarm kebakaran sekolah.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

><p>Review reply:<p>

Pertama dari **BlackRed**, iya, namanya juga masih pemula. Sebenernya dia masih bisa maen, tapi harus di tempat yang gak ada siapa-siapanya. Iyap, Anda benar. Ehm, kalo yang itu, gue juga gak tau sih, ehehe. *dijitak*. Oke, nih udah diupdate. Makasih Reviewnya! ^^

Kedua dari **Rukianonymous**, iya, dia demam panggung gitu. Mungkin karena grogi, atau semacamnya lah. Haha, dia pake baju gitu buat jadi model, semacam patung gitu, tapi idup. Makasih Reviewnya! ^^

Ketiga dari **lola-chan**, hehe, untung saia bisa bikin summarynya, supaya Readers gak kejebak sama judul. Oke, makasih Reviewnya! ^^

Keempat dari **nenk rukiakate**, sip, terus RnR aja, yaa! Makasih Reviewnya! ^^

Terakhir dari **Wakamiya Hikaru**, oke, ini udah dilanjutin. Makasih Reviewnya! ^^

Akhirnya Shizu bisa update ficnya lagi. Sedihnya karena bentar lagi saia harus masuk sekolah T.T. Doain aja terus ya, semoga updatenya gak lama-lama banget. Oke lah, gak banyak bacot lagi, maafkan kalo masih ada yang salah di sini, dari typo, alur gak jelas, penghancuran image, dan sebagainya. Review seperti apa pun diterima dengan senang hati. Sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	7. Chapter 7

**~Medium~**

**~Genre: Supernatural, Friendship~**

**~Chara: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia~**

**~Disclaimer: Tite Kubo~**

* * *

><p>Rusak sudah hari Sabtu-ku. Aku harus menunggu di perpustakaan selama satu jam, bersama dua cowok dari Klub Komputer sebelum petugas keamanan bisa memastikan, bahwa alarm itu dipicu oleh seseorang yang membuka pintu darurat yang langsung mengarah ke luar. Tidak terlalu sulit bagiku untuk menebak siapa orang yang berlari tergesa-gesa, sehingga tidak sengaja menyalakan alarm. Namun, aku tidak akan mengadukan Senna kepada petugas keamanan. Tidak setimpal dengan kerepotannya, dan aku tidak ingin tersangkut paut segabai penyebab kepergian Senna yang terburu-buru. Aku sendiri sudah tidak sabar untuk keluar dari perpustakaan ini.<p>

Shirayuki tidak kembali. Tetapi, aku mulai merasa semakin gelisah, dan aku rasa penyebabnya lebih karena kejahilan yang kulakukan pada Senna, bukan penampakan Shirayuki. Dalam hati aku sudah tahu, kalau aku menyalahgunakan kekuatanku, dan bahwa aku terancam telah melewati semacam batas. Aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya. Itu memang lelucon yang konyol, tetapi cuma masalah remeh. Sekarang sudah selesai, dan kabar baiknya, tidak ada yang terluka.

Namun, sudah jelas aku tidak mempunyai alasan maupun keinginan untuk tetap tinggal di perpustakaan, dan mengerjakan proyek biologi. Yang kuingingkan sekarang hanyalah pergi dari sini, dan berbicara kepada Rukia.

Di luar hujan sudah berhenti, tetapi langit masih gelap. Aku mulai bergerak menuju jalan tempat Rukia tinggal. Aku belum pernah ke apartemennya, tetapi aku tahu di mana letaknya. Karena tidak mempunyai ponsel, aku memutuskan untuk langsung mampir ke sana tanpa memberitahunya. Selalu ada resiko tertentu jika pergi ke rumah orang tanpa memberi kabar terlebih dahulu, tetapi aku benar-benar harus menemui Rukia. Diam-diam aku cukup penasaran dengan kehidupan di rumah Rukia yang tidak pernah ia bicarakan. Aku tahu ibunya terobsesi dengan permainan biola Rukia, dan ayahnya semacam ahli komputer yang jarang pulang ke rumah. Yang kutahu hanya sebatas itu.

Kompleks apartemen tersebut berupa gedung bata merah polos setinggi lima lantai. Aku memeriksa deretan bel di pintu depan, dan menemukan yang kucari. Sebuah apartemen lantai dasar. Aku membunyikan bel, dan menunggu, sembari menekankan tangan ke perut, untuk menenangkan suara yang sudah bergemuruh dari situ.

Setelah beberapa saat, pintu apartemen dibuka, dan aku langsung menyapanya tanpa melihat wajahnya terlebih dahulu.

"Hai, Ru—" saat kulihat lebih teliti, ternyata itu BUKAN Rukia! Aku langsung melanjutkan omonganku yang terpotong sesaat tadi. "Halo. Anda pasti ibu Rukia. Saya Ichigo, temannya dari sekolah."

Untuk sesaat, wanita itu tidak berkata apa-apa, dan aku takut Rukia tidak pernah bercerita tentangku kepadanya. Atau yang lebih buruk lagi, aku datang ke apartemen yang salah. Namun kemudian, wanita itu tersenyum, atau setidaknya mulutnya menyunggingkan senyum. Matanya tetap sama—dingin dan penuh penilaian.

"Tentu saja, Ichigo. Senang sekali bertemu denganmu. Aku rasa kami tidak menunggu kedatanganmu?"

"Iya, memang tidak. Maksud saya, kebetulan tadi saya lewat sini, dan… saya memutuskan untuk mampir."

Baiklah, itu payah.

"Yah, kalau begitu silakan duduk di ruang tamu, dan saya akan memanggil Rukia."

Betapa hangat sambutannya. Aku berusaha tersenyum ala Tuan Kepribadian Paling Sopan. Tetapi sulit jika tanggapannya dingin begitu. Ibu Rukia memiliki wajah serta model rambut yang sama dengan Rukia. Tetapi jika wajah Rukia ramah dan terbuka, ibunya lebih terkesan dingin dan tertutup.

Aku menduduki kursi yang terlihat tidak nyaman di ruang tamu, dan dengan hati-hati mengamati sekeliling. Ruangan ini hampir mirip museum, dengan kain pelapis yang tak tersentuh, dan perabotan yang dipoles mengkilap. Pada meja dekat jendela, ada beberapa foto berbingkai. Dan aku bangun untuk melihatnya dari dekat.

Semuanya foto Rukia sedang bermain biola—tanpa terkecuali. Dalam beberapa foto kelihatannya ia tidak lebih dari empat atau lima tahun. Lengan kecilnya memeluk alat musik yang lebih besar darinya, dahinya berkerut penuh konsentrasi. Dalam sebagian foto, dia sedang berdiri bersama sejumlah musisi, masing-masing menyeimbangkan biola di depan mereka. Pasti ada lima belas foto di sini, semuanya diberi bingkai perak yang indah, tetapi tidak satu pun memperlihatkan Rukia sedang tersenyum.

Aku mendengar seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan aku berbalik. Bersiap-siap menyapa Rukia. Tapi ternyata, yang aku lihat hanyalah seorang pria tua kecil, dan keriput. Dengan mata cerah berbinar dan tubuh kurus yang bungkuk. Dia memakai kardigan warna hijau hutan serta celana wol tua yang terawat dengan baik. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk kepadaku, dan sekonyong-konyong aku mencium bau hangat tembakau pipa. Saat aku mengamati pria itu, aku sadar garis tubuhnya yang rata, tidak lebih dari dua senti, dan merasakan aliran energi di udara.

Dia _sudah mati_, pikirku tiba-tiba.

Nah, ini yang benar-benar gila. Aku berpikir bahwa orang seperti inilah yang bisa membuatku nyaman. Sikapnya sangat ramah, auranya begitu cerdas dan gembira, membuatku ingin mendengar suaranya, atau kalau bisa membuat ia tertawa. Mungkin aku seharusnya sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa, tetapi aku benar-benar merasa kalau, orang mati ini adalah yang paling menyenangkan dari yang pernah kutemui. Aku balas tersenyum pada pria tua itu.

"Ichigo!"

Lantai ruangan sedikit terlihat agak goyang, seperti lift yang tidak berjalan terlalu mulus. Rukia berdiri di ambang pintu ruang tamu. Dia melirik ke belakang, lalu memasuki ruangan, berjalan tepat di tempat pria tua kecil tadi berdiri lima menit sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Apa? Kamu tidak senang melihatku?" tanyaku.

Rukia memelukku sesaat dengan tubuh mungilnya.

"Kamu tidak tahu betapa aku senang melihatmu. Tapi…," dia berbicara seraya memajukan tubuh mendekati telingaku, dan memelankan suaranya hingga tinggal bisikan, "ibuku selalu stress jika ada yang datang tanpa memberitahu. Ayo ke kamarku."

Rukia memanduku tanpa suara keluar dari ruang tamu, dan menyusuri lorong, yang dihiasi gambar-gambar burung berukuran besar. Masing-masing jaraknya presisi satu sama lain, ada delapan gambar di setiap sisi dinding. Semuanya terlihat begitu bersih dan mengkilap. Lalu saat sampai di sebuah pintu di ujung lorong, aku pelan-pelan mengikuti temanku memasuki ruang kamarnya.

Seperti bagian apartemen lainnya, kamar Rukia ditata dengan selera tinggi, tetapi juga diseraki dengan berbagai petunjuk tentang kepribadian asli Rukia. Di atas tempat tidur terdapat majalah tabloid. Lalu Rukia menutup pintu, dan menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke atas tempat tidur, dan menepuk tempat di sampingnya untuk kududuki.

"Jadi ada apa, nih? Kupikir kamu mau kerja _romusha_ menyelesaikan tugas biologimu."

Aku menghela napas. "Memang, tadinya begitu. Aku malah sudah ke perpustakaan tadi pagi. Dan coba dengar apa yang terjadi."

Aku memberi Rukia laporan lengkap tentang pengalaman natural, maupun yang supernatural. Dia mendengarkan tanpa memotong, terutama matanya yang melebar saat sampai pada detail tentang Shirayuki yang muncul kembali, sambil memegang flute.

"Bagaimana rupanya?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Yah, kau tahu, Rukia. Tidak terlalu hebat. Di samping kenyataan bahwa dia sudah meninggal selama, kira-kira, empat puluh tahun. Wajahnya tidak cekung. Seperti kelelahan, atau sakit, atau kurang tidur. Dan dia memakai baju usang yang sama lagi, seperti di dalam foto. Entah dia memakainya sepanjang waktu, atau arwahnya terperangkap dalam baju itu saat dia memakainya. Aku tidak yakin."

"Baiklah. Dan setelah itu dia lenyap?"

"Tidak ada kejadian penting lagi. Petugas keamanan mematikan alarm kebakaran, untuk memastikan tidak ada kebakaran sungguhan apa pun. Begitu mereka bilang aku boleh pergi, aku langsung lari ke sini."

Rukia tampak berpikir serius.

"Dan kau yakin Shirayuki menghilang sebelum alarm kebakaran menyala atau sesudah?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Sebelumnya. Aku sedang menatap tepat ke arahnya, dan dia lenyap begitu saja seperti di sihir. Kemudian alarm menyala."

"Jadi, apa pun yang ingin dia katakan, sudah selesai dikatakan?"

"Yeah," sahutku. "Tapi yang membuatku bingung, apa benar dia memang ingin menampakkan diri kepadaku?"

"Maksudmu?"

Aku berdeham sedikit.

"Seperti kubilang tadi, aku melakukan hal ini, hanya untuk menakut-nakuti Senna."

"Akting _magician_ maksudmu?" Rukia bantu menjelaskan.

"Ya, mungkin kurang lebih seperti itu. Aku tahu kedengarannya konyol. Tapi, kau seharusnya melihat wajahnya, Rukia. Dia berubah dari nenek sihir modis, menjadi cewek tak berdaya dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh detik."

"Tapi kemudian Shirayuki datang, dan kau ingin bilang bahwa kau tidak yakin, apakah dia berusaha menghubungimu, atau dia datang karena dia kira kau memanggilnya."

"Tepat sekali," jawabku.

"Kau tahu apa yang menurutmu kita butuhkan?" Rukia bertanya, sambil duduk tegap, dan mengayunkan kakinya ke lantai.

"Acara realitas kita sendiri?"

Rukia mengernyit, sambil mengecutkan mulut mungilnya.

"Jangan sekali-sekali membahas soal itu," dia menegur. "Kalau ibuku tahu ada yang namanya acara realitas, aku yakin ia akan menawarkan judul _Pemain Biola Junior Mentok_ ke semua stasiun TV di kota ini. Bukan, yang kita butuhkan adalah lebih banyak informasi." Rukia beranjak ke mejanya, dan membuka laptop, menyalakannya lalu duduk di kursi.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Kemarilah," panggilnya. "Kita akan meng-_Google_," ia mengetik-ngetikkan beberapa kata dengan cepatnya di atas tombol keyboard. Aku berjalan menghampirinya ke meja laptop.

"Apa yang kau cari di sana?"

"Sekolah kita," jawab Rukia. "Aku berani taruhan apa saja, pasti ada situs yang memuat segala hal tentang sekolah kita."

Dan Rukia benar, situs itu memang ada. Foto terbaru sekolah kami, dengan garis luar cap sekolah dilapiskan di atas foto. Ada bagian untuk kehidupan murid, staf pengajar, mata pelajaran, olahraga, dan sejarah. Layar utama menampilkan kumpulan foto para murid yang diambil secara diam-diam. Tampak sehat dan bahagia. Seperti yang bisa diduga, Inoue dan Ishida muncul dalam dua foto, dikelilingi oleh pemuja ciliknya.

Kami berdua memajukan tubuh, mendekati layar, membaca judul-judul bagian situs.

"Aku tidak melihat bagian untuk _penampakan misterius_ di sini," ujar Rukia.

"Lucu sekali," aku yang mulai bosan, hanya menjauhkan tubuh dari sana.

"Tunggu. Hei ini ada sesuatu!" serunya kemudian.

"Apa?"

"Ada informasi tentang sekolah kita yang merupakan fasilitas pendidikan dengan masa operasi terlama di wilayah kita."

Aku memutar bola mata. "Gila. Itu kayak revolusioner banget."

"Tidak, diam dan dengarkan, Tuan Jeruk. Di sini disebutkan bahwa sekolah kita didirikan di lokasi yang sekarang pada tahun delapan belas dua puluh, dan hanya pernah menutup pintunya satu kali, selama tiga minggu di tahun sembilan belas enam puluh, saat wabah meningitis berjangkit di wilayah ini."

"Sembilan belas enam puluh? Bukankah itu tahun kematian Shirayuki?"

Rukia mengangguk, masih menatap layar. Dia menggulung layar ke bawah beberapa kali.

"Aku mau coba memasukkan namanya di kotak pencarian. Mungkin mereka membahas Shirayuki karena, kau tahu, dia meninggal dan sebagainya."

"Tidak ada," kataku, saat kotak pencarian menyatakan tidak ada yang sesuai dengan nama Shirayuki. "Aku rasa itu terlalu mudah."

"Dan aku rasa mereka tidak akan menaruh informasi semacam itu di situs web. Orang tidak mau tahu kalau murid di sekolah mereka bisa mati."

"Tapi, kalau memang penyebab kematian Shirayuki itu dari penyakit meningitis, itu berarti bukan salah siapa-siapa, betul tidak? Maksudku, di zaman itu ada berbagai macam penyakit menular yang menewaskan anak-anak."

Rukia mengangguk. "Tidak banyak informasi yang berguna dalam situs web ini, selain keterangan tentang wabah penyakit meningitis," ujar Rukia, masih menggulung layar ke bawah. "Tapi, disebutkan bahwa, ada banyak arsip tentang sejarah sekolah dalam berkas-berkas perpustakaan di ruang bawah tanah. Aku rasa kita harus mencari di sana."

"Bagus! Karena satu-satunya hal yang lebih menyenangkan daripada perpustakaan berhantu adalah ruang bawah tanah di bawah perpustakaan berhantu, betul?"

Rukia mengangkat bahu. Lalu aku mendengar suara ibunya yang memanggil. Rukia tampak mengerutkan alisnya saat mendengar suara itu.

"Rukia, kau tidak mendengar aku memanggilmu?"

"Tidak, kami—"

"Aku yakin kau hanya tidak menyadari waktu. Empat puluh menit lagi kau ada pelajaran, dan aku bahkan belum mendengarmu menyetel biolamu. Waktu Nyonya Shihouin sangatlah penting, Rukia. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus memberitahu apa yang sudah kau ketahui."

Aku langsung cepat-cepat berdiri. "Saya sudah mau pergi," kataku. Baik ibu maupun putrinya, sepertinya tidak mendengarku.

"Ibu," katanya tiba-tiba. "Tolong beri aku waktu, ya? Aku sedang ada _teman_. Ya ampun!" Rukia memohon dengan nada yang terlihat memaksa ibunya untuk keluar dari sini.

Ibu Rukia menarik napas, dan menghembuskannya dengan tegang. Lalu ia membalikkan badan, dan meninggalkan kamar. Rukia mengerang. "Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Antar aku ke pintu?"

Rukia menuruti permintaanku. Ia mengawalku lagi menyusuri lorong berhias gambar burung-burung. Menuju pintu keluar. Ibunya tidak terlihat.

"Nanti kutelepon," katanya.

"Tidak perlu kalau aku duluan yang menelepon," balasku. "Oh, iya, Rukia," panggilku setengah berbisik sebelum menyelinap keluar pintu.

"Iya?"

"Apartemenmu berhantu."

* * *

><p>Peristiwa merapal mantra palsu untuk menakut-nakuti Senna cukup membuatku tertekan. Jadi, ketika Ibu membuatkan <em>pancake<em> dan pastel sosis kedelai untuk makan siang hari Minggu, aku memutuskan untuk menceritakannya. Dengan pengandaian tentu saja.

"Bu?"

Dia sedang berdiri dalam balutan kimono ungu pudar di depan meja, membagi pastel sosis kedelai ke piring masing-masing. Dia memberiku senyum lebar dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku punya pertanyaan, hanya berandai-andai tentu saja."

"Tentu saja," Ibuku mengulangi. Ia meletakkan piring di depanku, dan menarik kursi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hati-hati dengan sirupnya, masih panas," ia mengingatkan. Aku menuangkan lebih dari yang kubutuhkan ke atas _pancake_ yang terlihat masih hangat itu dan sosisku sekaligus.

"Jadi, anggap saja, hanya berandai-andai, nih, aku berurusan dengan orang atau manusia ini yang pikirannya luar biasa picik. Ibu tahu, semacam golongan pembenci yang biasa. Dan polanya sama, mereka mempunyai lebih banyak uang dibandingkan Tuhan, dan menghabiskan sebagian besar uang itu setiap hari, dan mencari makhluk hidup yang lebih lemah darinya, untuk disiksa, dihina, dan dikucilkan."

"Sejauh ini kedengarannya familier," ujar Ibu. Ia mengoleskan mentega ke atas roti _bagel_ bebas gandum tanpa telur.

"Ya, hanya saja ada masalah. Semacam kerumitan yang tidak normal. Jadi selain golongan pembenci yang biasa, gadis ini juga salah satu anggota dari Masyarakat Kebodohan Moral."

"Masyarakat Kebodohan Moral?" Ibuku mengulangi. "Aku tidak yakin pernah mendengar tentang mereka."

"Itu karena aku baru menamai mereka secara resmi kemarin. Jadi begini, hanya berandai-andai tentu saja—"

"Tentu saja," Ibu menyela sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Iya, bisa dibilang dia adalah penggagas Masyarakat Kebodohan Moral. Dan yang dilakukan perkumpulan ini adalah merazia lingkungan sekitar, untuk mencari apa pun yang tidak beroperasi dalam batas-batas tradisional di negara ini."

"Ah, peristiwa Inkuisisi Spanyol, tidak ada yang mengira," Ibuku berkata, masih tersenyum sambil menyesap teh hitam Cinanya.

"Ibu berada di jalur yang benar, tapi sudah terlambat beberapa abad. Aku sedang berbicara tentang—"

"Dengan berandai-andai tentu saja," dia memotong lagi.

"Iya, tentu saja, tentang masa sekarang. Lebih tepatnya lagi kemarin. Jadi, ketika seseorang dalam perkumpulan ini mengira telah menemukan seseorang yang perilakunya tidak sesuai dengan aturan tradisional, mereka lalu bersikap menyerang. Yang melibatkan penggunaan kata-kata seperti _penipu _dan _penyihir_, dan membuat ancaman untuk membongkar rahasia diikuti dengan pengucilan sosial. Oh, dan menyarankan dengan paksa agar orang ini pindah ke sekolah lain, sekolah yang menerima, bagaimana dia menyebutnya sebagai, 'murid hippie miskin'."

"Idih," cetus Ibu. Meletakkan cangkir tehnya dengan perlahan. "Ichigo, katakan padaku kalau tidak ada yang benar-benar berkata begitu padamu."

"Melanjutkan kisah pengandaian ini," aku segera memotong, "kita anggap saja emosi orang itu menguasai dirinya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk sedikit berbuat jahil, layaknya anak-anak cowok lainnya. Jadi, dia merapal mantra palsu untuk membangkitkan arwah. Hanya untuk menakut-nakuti si orang dalam anggota Masyarakat Kebodohan Moral itu."

"Dan hasilnya?" tanya Ibu.

"Ketakutan yang cukup membuat orang itu lari terbirit-birit, dan _jackpot!_ Ia membunyikan alarm kebakaran sekolah."

Ibuku bersandar di kursinya, tampak membayangkan orang itu, dan lumayan geli.

"Yah, Ichigo, karena pembenci yang kamu andaikan ini menggunakan kata _penipu_, aku beranggapan dia menuduhmu atau aku memalsukan kemampuan kita untuk berinteraksi dengan arwah."

Aku mengangguk, memutuskan bahwa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menanggalkan aspek pengandaian dari kisah ini, dan menerima kenyataan bahwa identitas si penyihir dan penipu sudah sangat jelas.

"Ketika seseorang menuduhmu berbohong tentang sesuatu yang begitu penting menyangkut jati dirimu, itu termasuk serangan. Dan kenyataan bahwa kamu membuatnya panik menunjukkan bahwa, dalam hatinya ia yakin kemampuan seperti itu memang ada, dan dia takut akan kemampuan itu. Tapi kamu harus sangat berhati-hati, Ichigo, dalam menggunakan bakat. Jangan menyalahgunakannya, karena itu akan membuatmu berada di jalan yang sangat rumit."

Aku mengangguk, setuju dengan opini Ibu.

"Segala hal memiliki dua sisi, Ichigo. Termasuk apa yang kita lakukan ini. Semua mitos yang kita ketahui menggambarkan hal itu. Untuk setiap titik terang pasti ada sisi gelap yang setara. Untuk setiap kekuatan baik, pasti ada kekuatan lemah yang melawannya. _Zeus versus Hades_, jika memakai perumpamaan film. Kamu harus bersama dengan energi terang sepenuhnya, Ichigo."

"Ibu pasti akan mengambil jalan yang benar, iya, kan?" tanyaku. Menuangkan sirup lebih banyak ke piring, dan menciptakan lautan gula cair di sekeliling pulau _pancake_. "Ibu pasti membiarkan dia menjuluki penyihir dan penipu, dan ibu merasa tidak perlu membuktikan apa pun kepadanya."

Ibuku mengangkat bahu.

"Karena harus berhadapan langsung dengan banyak anggota Masyarakat Kebodohan Moral, aku tahu, betapa marah dan muak perasaanmu. Dan menurut ibu, tidak ada kerusakan serius yang terjadi kali ini. Tapi, pada saat bersamaan, kamu menyerap energi negatifnya, dan kau merengkuhnya. Kamu malah menyokong energi gelap itu, bukannya membalas dengan energi terang."

Aku tidak yakin aku memahami semua perkataan dan maksudnya. Tetapi itu jelas bukan pujian tentang caraku menangani masalah ini. Aku agak berharap kami bisa kembali menggunakan pengandaian untuk bagian selanjutnya, tapi tidak mungkin ada kata kembali.

"Masalahnya, Bu, setelah Sen—maksudku, setelah Masyarakat Kebodohan Moral itu pergi, sepertinya panggilanku benar-benar ditanggapi. Karena Shirayuki, gadis dari tahun enam puluhan yang kuceritakan padamu waktu itu, muncul tiba-tiba. Tak sampai semenit setelah panggilan palsuku."

Ibu meletakkan cangkir tehnya kembali, dan memberiku tatapan menilai.

"Maksudmu, kamu mengira mungkin kamu telah memanggil arwah ini tanpa sengaja?" dia bertanya. Aku mengangguk muram. "Apakah ia mengatakan atau melakukan sesuatu saat menampakkan diri?"

Aku memejamkan mata, berusaha mengingatnya. "Dia—dia jelas-jelas menatapku. Dia berdiri di sana dan menatapku. Lalu ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, dan meletakkan tangannya di atas meja. Aku tidak yakin apa yang seharusnya kulakukan. Aku menyebutkan namanya, bilang bahwa aku bisa melihatnya, dan menyebutkan namaku juga."

Ibuku mengangguk, kepalanya agak miring sedikit. Kon, yang berbaring di kaki Ibu, mengangkat kepalanya yang besar, dan ia mengawasi Ibu.

"Lalu ia berbicara…," aku melanjutkan.

"Dia berbicara?" potong Ibuku, tampak terkejut.

Aku mengangguk. "Apakah itu tidak wajar?"

"Itu bisa terjadi. Berbicara secara fisik membutuhkan pengendalian sejumlah besar energi. Energi yang sudah digunakan si arwah untuk memunculkan dirinya. Biasanya komunikasi pertama berlangsung di tingkat mental. Seperti telepati. Mungkin satu atau dua kata tak jelas. Tapi itu sangat sulit, kecuali di sana sudah ada sumber energi untuk diserap. Apa yang ia katakan?"

"Di sinilah keadaannya tambah aneh. Aku mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'Apa maksudmu kau tahu?' Dan dia menatapku lekat-lekat, dia membalas, 'Aku tahu bahwa aku mati.' Lalu ia langsung lenyap. Jadi sekarang aku tidak paham apa yang terjadi. Maksudku, apakah dia datang karena mengira aku memanggilnya, dan pergi karena ternyata aku tidak memanggilnya? Atau dia memang ingin datang saat merasakan keberadaanku di perpustakaan? Apakah menurut ibu aku telah mengacau, gara-gara mengerjai orang menggunakan bakat ini?"

Ibuku menggeleng, meluncurkan sosis kedelai mengelilingi piringnya, seakan-akan itu adalah kelereng.

"Ibu rasa tidak, Ichigo. Aku hanya bicara berdasarkan naluri. Tapi perkiraanku adalah, Shirayuki merasakan kamu berada di dunia fisik yang dia tinggali, dan dia muncul karena itu. Bagaimanapun, kamu tidak memanggilnya waktu yang pertama dulu. Dia yang mencarimu. Sesuatu menariknya kepadamu. Ibu juga memperkirakan saat Shirayuki memberitahu dia sadar dia sudah mati, itu menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk memandunya ke dunia selanjutnya. Jika dia tahu dia sudah mati, maka dia tinggal di dunia ini atas keinginannya sendiri, bukan karena kehilangan arah."

"Artinya…?" aku benar-benar bingung.

"Artinya bantuan apa pun yang ia butuhkan, pasti menyangkut sesuatu yang sangat berbeda. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk tahu adalah dengan melakukan kontak serius dengannya, dalam kondisi yang aman ketika waktu tidak menjadi masalah, dan kamu tidak menghadapi resiko diganggu oleh seseorang dari Masyarakat Kebodohan Moral, atau apa."

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksud ibu," menghabiskan tehnya dengan satu tegukan besar, "kamu harus melakukan pemanggilan arwah."

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

><p>Review reply:<p>

Pertama dari **arumru-tyasoang**, hai juga, ehehe. Sip, ini udah dilanjutin. Makasih Reviewnya, ya~! ^^

Kedua dari **Rukianonymous**, iya, Shirayuki lenyap dari situ, tapi dia gak pergi. Arwahnya masih bergentayangan gitu, ehehe. Gak kebakaran, kok, cuma Senna gak sengaja nabrak alarmnya, jadi bunyi, deh. Makasih Reviewnya, ya~! ^^

Ketiga dari **nenk rukiakate**, wah, makasih banyak, ya! Hiks, maap updatenya baru bisa sekarang. Iya, makasih Reviewnya, ya~! ^^

Keempat dari **Yuuka Aoi**, huwaaa, maap Shizu janji nanti ada adegan romance-nya, kok. Tapi maap kalo kurang memuaskan, hiks. Yap, ini sudah dilanjutkan. Makasih Reviewnya, ya~! ^^

Kelima dari **lola-chan**, sebenernya gak ada masalah, tapi Shirayuki ingin meminta sesuatu dari Ichigo, baca terus aja, ya, supaya tau kelanjutannya. Oh, tenang, kok, di sini udah ada Rukia-nya lagi, ehehe. Makasih Reviewnya, ya~! ^^

Keenam dari **BlackRed**, dia kira si Ichigo mau nolongin dia buat mandu ke dunia selanjutnya, padahal sih enggak. Tetap baca aja terus, nanti lo tau, kok, ehehe. Sip, makasih Reviewnya, ya~! ^^

Ketujuh dari **Wakamiya Hikaru**, sip, ini sudah dilanjutkan. Makasih Reviewnya, ya~! ^^

Yap, sekali lagi makasih banyak ya buat yang udah Review, maupun yang enggak. Semoga cerita ini membuat kalian semua terhibur. Dan mohon maap jika ada kalimat yang salah, atow malah bikin makin bingung n galau *apa hubungannya?*

Jadi, mohon Reviewnya lagi, ya. Supaya Shizu bisa melanjutkan lagi. Sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	8. Chapter 8

**~Medium~**

**~Genre: Supernatural, Friendship~**

**~Chara: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia~**

**~Disclaimer: Tite Kubo~**

* * *

><p>Rukia tidak ada di rumah saat aku menelepon keesokan harinya, dan aku menunggu dengan tak sabar di samping telepon, bertanya-tanya kemana ia pergi pada hari Minggu sore seperti ini. Ibu dan aku sudah berbicara hingga larut malam, dan sekarang setelah aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku ingin segera melakukannya. Aku ingin Rukia membantuku meneliti arsip sekolah selama jam makan siang pada hari Senin, supaya kami punya informasi yang dibutuhkan sebelum melanjutkan dengan pemanggilan arwah. Aku merasakan tekanan antisipasi yang tidak menyenangkan, seperti saat mengetahui kau mempunyai janji bertemu dengan dokter yang melibatkan suntik menyuntik.<p>

Rukia akhirnya menelepon tepat sebelum makan malam. Ibu sedang memberikan sentuhan akhir pada hidangan andalannya. Tetapi ketika telepon berdering, Ibuku langsung menegaskan untuk tidak usah khawatir soal makanannya, tidak akan busuk.

"Aku mulai berpikir, ibumu tidak menyampaikan pesanku," cerocosku saat mengangkat telepon.

"Tidak, dia tidak akan melakukan itu," sahut Rukia di seberang sana.

"Jadi, bagaimana pelajaran biolanya kemarin?" aku membuka pertanyaan, sedikit basa basi.

"Itu dia, Ichigo. Kamu enggak akan percaya, sangat MENAKJUBKAN!" serunya.

"Benarkah? Kamu memainkan biolamu?"

"Tidak, seperti biasa, satu not pun tidak. Bukan itu, aku duduk bersama Nyonya Shihouin dan biolaku, tidak melakukan apa pun seperti biasa. Bedanya, aku mampir ke _Dunkin' Donuts_ dalam perjalanan, dan membeli es kopi yang setengah liter itu. Jadi, sekitar empat puluh menit setelah pelajaran berlangsung, aku benar-benar kebelet."

"Oke," kataku. Berpikir bahwa berita ini kedengarannya tidak cocok dibeli dengan kata sifat 'menakjubkan'.

"Karena masalahnya, aku belum pernah ke kamar mandi Nyonya Shihouin," tukasnya.

"Oh, begitu," cetusku, walaupun sama sekali tidak tahu ke mana arah cerita Rukia.

"Jadi, ada banyak foto digantung di lorong," Rukia melanjutkan. "Penerangannya remang-remang, tapi aku punya banyak waktu. Jadi setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, aku berdiri dulu di sana, menunggu mataku membiasakan diri dengan cahaya remang-remang. Dan begitu sudah terbiasa, aku bisa melihat foto-foto itu."

"Apakah fotonya porno?" tanyaku diselingi tawa jahil. Dan tiba-tiba mendapat gambaran kocak tentang Rukia sebagai gadis model poster yang sudah tobat.

"Ih, bukan!" seru Rukia terdengar kesal. "Coba dengar ini, Tuan Jeruk, itu semua foto para musisi. Dari yang terbaru, sampai ke yang jaman dulu. Dan aku sedang melihat bagian foto lama, saat mengenali wajah sangat familier seseorang yang sedang memegang flute!"

"Maksudmu bukan Shirayuki, kan?"

"Memang dia. Ada sekitar empat atau lima foto, gitu. Dan bukan hanya itu, ada juga foto-foto Nyonya Shihouin dan Shirayuki sedang bermain BERSAMA!"

"Tapi, Shirayuki meninggal hampir empat puluh tahun yang lalu. Itu mustahil, Rukia," kataku, pada saat bersamaan aku berharap itu tidak mustahil—bahwa Nyonya Shihouin adalah rantai penghubung kepada Shirayuki.

"Tapi itu TIDAK mustahil, wahai dikau yang tidak pandai matematika!"

"Tolong ulangi?"

"Kita anggap saja Nyonya Shihouin berusia akhir dua puluhan saat Shirayuki meninggal. Paling-paling lebih kurang beberapa tahun. Artinya sekarang dia berusia pertengahan tujuh puluhan. Ada berita penting untukmu, Tuan Jeruk, manusia bisa hidup selama itu, dan kita tidak butuh matematika, kok. Karena aku menemui Nyonya Shihouin lagi hari ini. Ia agak sedikit terkejut melihat aku tidak membawa biola, tapi ia tetap menyilakanku masuk, dan menyuguhkan es limun. Setelah beberapa lama aku mengatasi kegugupanku, aku langsung saja bertanya tentang foto-foto itu. Aku bilang aku pernah melihat foto Shirayuki di buku tahunan lama, dan mengenali gadis itu di sebagian fotonya. Dan aku agak mendesaknya untuk bercerita. Kau enggak akan percaya apa yang kutemukan."

Benakku berpacu saat aku mencoba menebak-nebak.

"Ichigo, kau masih di sana?"

"Ah, ya, tentu. Aku sedang mengirim informasi terbaru ini ke otakku."

"Nyonya Shihouin adalah guru flute Shirayuki," Rukia memberitahu. "Di sekolah kita."

"Dia mengajar semuanya, dan rupanya sudah begitu sejak dulu. Aku tahu dia mengajar biola, dan flute juga. Aku pernah bilang kalau dia sendiri adalah seorang virtuoso biola. Dia menggelar konser-konser besar di jaman dahulu. Kembali ke topik, dia mengatakan Shirayuki adalah salah satu pemain flute paling berbakat yang pernah dia dengar. Jadi, aku tanya apa yang terjadi pada Shirayuki. Ia terdiam untuk waktu yang lama, dan kupikir mungkin aku sudah terlalu banyak bertanya. Tapi, kemudian ia mengatakan bahwa Shirayuki sakit parah, dan meninggal, sebuah pukulan yang sangat menyakitkan. Dia juga mengatakan hal lain, bahwa tiba-tiba gak ada yang tersisa dari Shirayuki selain beasiswa atas namanya."

"Beasiswa musik?" tanyaku.

"Ya," sahut Rukia.

"Oke, coba kita pikirkan baik-baik," kataku. Perutku mulai bergemuruh, tapi sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan makan malam. "Nyonya Shihouin adalah guru Shirayuki. Lalu Shirayuki sakit, mungkin terserang meningitis. Shirayuki adalah musisi yang sangat berbakat, menurut Nyonya Shihouin, yang tentunya paham. Lalu ada semacam beasiswa musik yang dimulai setelah Shirayuki meninggal. Tapi, bagaimana semua ini menjelaskan bagaimana Shirayuki masih berkeliaran di sekolah, tepatnya lebih dari empat puluh tahun setelah teman-temannya lulus?"

"Hei, aku hanya mantan pemain biola cilik, kau ingat? Kau lah yang medium, Tuan Jeruk."

"Terima kasih, Rukia, sudah diingatkan," aku memutar bola mata.

"Kau sudah bicara pada ibumu soal itu?"

"Ya, sebenarnya sudah."

"Lalu?"

"Dia bilang kalau aku… yah, kau tahu."

"Aku tahu? Pura-pura saja aku enggak tahu," ujar Rukia.

"Melakukan semacam pemanggilan arwah. Aku harus mempersiapkan diri dengan segala hal yang bisa kucari tahu tentang Shirayuki, lalu melakukan percobaan komunikasi yang terencana. Dan kata ibuku, waktu terbaik untuk melakukannya adalah, tepat sebelum fajar."

"Wow," Rukia terlihat takjub.

"Iya. Dan masalahnya, aku tidak tahu cara melakukannya."

"Kau bisa belajar sambil jalan," Rukia memberi saran yang sangat membantu.

"Yeah, lucu sekali, Violinist Cantik. Tapi, aku bukan hanya bicara tentang pemanggilan arwah. Aku bicara tentang peluangku untuk masuk ke perpustakaan sebelum fajar. Perpustakaan tetap buka setelah sekolah usai, tapi cuma sampai pukul enam. Hari Sabtu buka sebulan sekali, tapi setelah pukul delapan pagi. Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu? Aku harus menerobos masuk?"

"Yah, kau bisa melakukan itu," ujar Rukia, terdengar sangat ceria untuk seseorang yang menyarankan agar, dia dan teman satu-satunya melakukan perbuatan yang mungkin termasuk tindak pidana di negara bagian ini. "Atau, kau bisa mencari kenalanmu, seseorang yang, yah, mau membantumu. Yang untuk alasan sangat rumit termasuk ketiadaan lapisan kedap suara dalam gedung apartemen yang dibangun setelah awal tujuh puluhan, punya perjanjian khusus dengan penanggung jawab sekolah untuk memasuki ruang musik pagi-pagi sekali, supaya dia bisa duduk dan menatap biolanya tanpa mengganggu kedamaian siapa pun di sekitarnya. Melalui pintu yang kebetulan juga memberi akses ke perpustakaan."

"Kau punya kunci? Kau punya kunci untuk masuk ke sekolah?" tanyaku.

"Itu kurang lebih versi singkat dari perkataanku barusan."

"Kapan kau bisa menggunakannya?"

"Mereka tidak pernah benar-benar memastikan kapan aku bisa atau tidak bisa menggunakannya. Ini untuk berlatih biola."

"Maukah kau membantuku? Maukah kau memasukkanku dan membantu melakukan pemanggilan arwah?

"Akan kucoba," sahut Rukia. "Tapi aku tidak berani janji. Aku tidak akan seperti Senna dan melarikan diri. Tapi akan kucoba. Selama tidak ada serangga yang terlibat."

"Aku ingin melakukan ini sesegera mungkin. Sulit menjelaskannya, Rukia, tapi aku merasa Shirayuki mendesakku terus-terusan. Aku harus mengambil langkah selanjutnya, dan aku tidak mungkin menunda lagi. Tapi ibuku bilang, aku harus sudah punya semua informasi tentang Shirayuki yang bisa kudapatkan, untuk membantu mencari tahu apa kiranya yang menahan Shirayuki di sekolah itu. Satu-satunya tempat yang terpikir olehku yang mungkin menyimpan informasi itu adalah, arsip sejarah yang kau baca di situs web. Kalau kita melewatkan makan siang besok, kita bisa turun dan memeriksa arsip-arsip itu. Siapa tahu kita akan menemukan sesuatu yang berguna. Lalu, kita bisa melakukan pemanggilan arwah hari Selasa pagi, kalau kau benar-benar bisa memasukkan kita ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali," jelasku panjang lebar.

"Apakah harus secepat ini?" tanya Rukia.

"Ya," tegasku. "Shirayuki tahu aku bisa melihatnya, dan dia sudah menamppakkan diri tiga kali di sekolah. Semua ini membuatku sedikit tertekan, Rukia. Sungguh, kau tidak bisa membayangkannya. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan hal ini. Aku harus mencari tahu apa yang menahan Shirayuki, dan memberi bantuan yang dia butuhkan agar keadaan bisa kembali normal. Aku nyaris belum mengerjakan apa pun untuk proyek biologi itu. Sudah cukup buruk aku bisa melihat hantu. Aku tidak mau sekolahku juga ikut berantakan."

Rukia terdengar seperti menghela nafas dari seberang sana. "Kalau begitu, aku rasa kita harus melewatkan makan siang besok."

Rasanya aku ingin mencium Rukia lewat sambungan telepon.

* * *

><p>Sang pustakawan tampak kaget mendengar kami ingin mendatangi ruang arsip, seakan-akan baru sekali ini dia mendengar permintaan nekat semacam itu. Tetapi dia tidak mengajukan pertanyaan apa pun. Lalu ia memberikan kunci dan petunjuk arah ala kadarnya untuk pergi ke ruang bawah tanah.<p>

Tempat itu tidak berdebu, atau lembap, atau penuh sarang laba-laba seperti yang kupikirkan. Ada tangga semen yang mengarah ke pintu darurat, dan di belakangnya terdapat koridor remang-remang, tapi bersih dengan beberapa pintu. Salah satu pintu mengarah ke ketel uap, dan pintu lainnya mengarah ke ruangan yang menyimpan saklar pemutus tenaga untuk perpustakaan. Kedua pintu tersebut bertanda merah, yang menandakan hanya boleh dimasuki petugas berwenang. Pintu ketiga dilengkapi dengan papan nama hitam putih yang bertuliskan ARSIP SEJARAH.

Bagian dalamnya hanya berupa ruangan kecil dengan rak arsip yang menempati tiga dari empat sisi dinding. Di bawah rak-rak itu, terdapat sebuah meja yang berfungsi sebagai meja kerja kecil. Ada tiga kursi plastik, dan sejumlah lampu neon panjang berkedip-kedip di atas kepala.

"Apa tepatnya yang kita cari?" tanya Rukia. Aku mengambil daftar referensi darinya, dan duduk di salah satu kursi orange. Tepatnya seluruh kursi di sini bewarna orange.

"Aku tidak tahu," kataku, mempelajari daftar tersebut. Panjangnya tiga halaman, dengan huruf yang kecil, sehingga aku harus memicingkan mata. "Aku berharap akan tahu saat melihatnya."

"Apakah ada berkas yang berhubungan dengan program musik?"

"Aku tidak melihat satu pun. Tidak ada tentang beasiswa, tidak ada tentang musik."

"Coba kulihat," sahut Rukia.

Aku menyerahkan daftar itu dengan tidak sabar. Bagaimana aku bisa membantu Shirayuki? Bagaimana aku bisa menyisihkan dia dari hidupku, kalau aku tidak tahu apa yang ia butuhkan?

"Ini ada arsip tentang pembangunan Sayap Musik," ujar Rukia.

"Kita tidak perlu tahu tentang pembangunan. Lagipula, bagaimana itu bisa membantu kita?"

"Yah, satu-satunya arsip dalam daftar panjang ini yang mengandung kata _musik_. Tidak ada salahnya kita pelajari."

Rukia memeriksa rak, lalu memilih sebuah kotak arsip bewarna coklat, dan menariknya keluar. Dia meletakkannya di meja, dan mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas. Aku mengambil sebagian dari tumpukan teratas dan mulai mempelajarinya.

"Semuanya tentang peresmian gedung, pembukaan sayap musik baru, bla bla bla. Siaran pers. Guntingan surat kabar."

"Mereka membangun aula olahraga, auditorium, dan sayap musik baru tahun sembilan belas tujuh puluh," Rukia membaca dari semua arsip yang dia temukan. "Sudah tidak baru lagi sekarang."

"Selama ini tidak…," aku terdiam. Sesuatu dalam salah satu guntingan surat kabar telah menarik perhatianku.

"Tunggu, coba dengar ini," kataku. "Di lokasi ruang musik yang asli, dua dinding luar diruntuhkan, dan tempat tersebut diperluas untuk menampung perpustakaan yang sekarang."

"Sekarangnya mereka, atau sekarangnya kita?" tanya Rukia.

"Dua-duanya kurasa. Rukia, mengertikah kau? Intinya, tempat yang saat ini menjadi bagian dari perpustakaan dulunya merupakan ruang musik. Itu bisa menjadi mata rantai menuju Shirayuki yang kita cari. Tapi, masih tidak menjelaskan kenapa mata rantai itu tetap bertahan setelah dia meninggal. Apa yang mencegah Shirayuki pergi ke dunia selanjutnya?"

Rukia mengangkat bahu, lalu tiba-tiba berkata, "aku pernah menonton dokumenter di History Channel tentang hotel yang terbakar pada sembilan belas empat puluh, dan saat mereka membangunnya kembali, lantai yang baru tiga puluh senti lebih tinggi dibandingkan lantai aslinya. Dan kadang-kadang orang melihat hantu berjalan-jalan di koridor, dengan bagian lutut ke bawah terbenam di lantai."

Aku memeriksa kertas-kertas lainnya, sementara Rukia bercerita. Tetapi tidak ada yang menarik perhatianku.

"Mengertikah kau, Ichigo? Hantu-hantu itu berjalan di lantai yang ASLI. Makanya kaki mereka kelihatan seperti terpotong di bagian lutut. Karena lantai baru—"

"Rukia, periksa kotak itu, dan lihat apakah ada yang tertinggal di dalamnya," suruhku cepat-cepat.

"Tapi, mengertikah kau? Hantu-hantu itu masih berjalan di rancangan gedung yang lama, yang—"

Aku mengulurkan tangan, dan segera menyambar kotak arsip itu.

"Iya, aku mengerti, Rukia." Kemudian aku membalik kotak itu di atas kepalaku, dan mengguncang-guncangnya. Amplop kecil seukuran dokumen standar, melayang melewatiku, dan mendarat dengan rapi di pangkuan Rukia.

"Hei," serunya. Tetapi ia tidak memungut amplop itu, jadi aku mengulurkan tangan dan mengambilnya. Amplop itu tipis, dan saat kubuka, hanya ada selembar kertas di dalamnya. Aku mengeluarkannya dengan hati-hati, karena kertas itu sudah tua, dan menguning.

Ketika membaca tulisan yang tercetak di bagian atas kertas, aku mengeluarkan siulan pelan.

"Beasiswa Musik Mengenang Shirayuki Shihouin," aku membaca.

"Shihouin?" Rukia mengulangi.

"Ini kelihatannya seperti pedoman dan persyaratan untuk mengatur dana beasiwa. Seorang hakin pengesah yang dipilih untuk dewan sekolah… jadwal audisi tahunan… lalu ada daftar nama para penerima. Tapi hanya ada satu nama pemenang yang terdaftar untuk tahun sembilan belas enam puluh satu. Mana pemenang tahun enam puluh dua? Mana penerima beasiswa yang lainnya?"

"Mungkin mereka membuat arsip baru setiap tahun," ujar Rukia.

"Yah, tidak ada catatan tentang arsip semacam itu dalam daftar referensi. Kelihatannya berhenti begitu saja di tahun enam puluh satu."

"Ichigo, mereka pasti berkerabat," kata Rukia.

"Siapa?"

Ia menunjuk judul dokumen yang barusan kubaca keras-keras.

"Shirayuki _Shihouin_. Sesering apa kau mendengar nama itu? Ini pasti bukan kebetulan. Kelihatannya mereka tidak mungkin kakak beradik, karena umurnya yang beda jauh. Mungkin dia bibi Shirayuki. Atau nenek? Entah bagaimana, beasiswa Shirayuki dan Nyonya Shihouin saling berhubungan. Dan mengapa Nyonya Shihouin tidak pernah memberitahu?"

Aku mengumpulkan kertas-kertas dan mengembalikannya ke dalam kotak arsip.

"Kita tanyakan pada Shirayuki."

"Tanyakan pada dia?"

Aku menarik napas panjang.

"Kita punya pemanggilan arwah."

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

><p>Review reply:<p>

Pertama dari **nenk rukiakate**, hehe, okelah gak apa-apa. Makasih banyak udah Review ya~! ^^

Kedua dari **BlackRed**, yah enggak lah =.=" baca aja nanti. Sip, makasih Reviewnya~! ^^

Ketiga dari **Shana love IchiRuki**, waah, makasih ya buat pujiannya Shizu terharu T.T. Huhuhu, maaf saia gak update kilat. Yosh, makasih buat dukungan dan Reviewnya~! ^^

Keempat dari **Poppyholic Uki**, hehe, gak apa-apa, tapi saia minta maaf kalo updatenya gak kilat sesuai yang Uki minta. Makasih banyak buat Reviewnya ya~! ^^

Yah, gak banyak yang mau Shizu omongin lagi, karena Shizu juga gak tau mau ngomong apa, ehehe. Review lagi ya, siapa tau ada yang kurang dari cerita ini. Jadi, sampai bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya!


	9. Chapter 9

**~Medium~**

**~Genre: Supernatural, Friendship~**

**~Chara: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia~**

**~Disclaimer: Tite Kubo~**

* * *

><p>Aku terbangun jauh sebelum alarmku menyala pukul empat pagi keesokan harinya. Ibu tidak senang membiarkanku pergi saat hari masih gelap, tetapi kami membuat kompromi dengan menyepakati bahwa, dia akan mengantarku ke sekolah yang hanya berjarak beberapa blok. Rukia sudah menunggu di luar pintu ke ruang-ruang latihan musik yang<br>terletak di ujung lorong berseberangan dengan perpustakaan. Rukia masih membawa biola itu di punggungnya,  
>agar punya alasan untuk berada di sana, karena dia memberitahu ibunya kalau ia hendak berlatih.<p>

Ada sesuatu yang menakutkan tentang gedung sekolah setelah hari gelap, atau dalam hal ini, tetapi setelah fajar. Semuanya sama, persis seperti ketika kau meninggalkannya seusai bel terakhir di sore sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang dipindahkan, atau dicat ulang, atau diubah. Satu-satunya yang terdengar hanya suara napasmu, dan suara sepatumu sendiri yang berdecit-decit menampar lantai. Rasanya seakan-akan kau memergoki gedung sekolah di tengah-tengah kehidupan yang lain, kehidupan gelapnya yang berlanjut sementara semua murid dan guru tidur di rumah.

Aku pernah menonton film horror, entah aku lupa apa judulnya. Yang pasti berkisahkan tentang sebuah mainan, yang kalau engkolnya diputar, akan ada sebuah badut yang melejit keluar dari _box_. Meskipun kotak itu memainkan lagu bernada riang juga badutnya yang memakai pakaian bewarna-warni, tapi setiap kali melihatnya, bahwa mainan itu adalah penjelmaan iblis. Oke, aku benci jika harus bercerita di tengah-tengah sekolah dengan suasana yang tidak mendukung seperti ini, tapi dengan menyesal pun kukatakan, itulah yang kurasakan saat berdiri di perpustakaan pada pagi hari yang gelap.

Rukia sebaliknya, ia malah tampak tidak gentar. Rukia yang secara rutin memeriksa makanannya dari ancaman racun biologis, Rukia yang tidak bisa melihat tawon besar di ujung sana tanpa tersentak, Rukia yang, ternyata baru kuketahui akhir-akhir ini, mengagumi Vanessa Mae sebagai idola bermain biolanya, Rukia yang seperti itu kelihatannya tidak khawatir bahwa kami mungkin telah salah memasuki gerbang neraka, tempat keturunan para iblis saat ini yang mungkin sudah menunggu untuk menyergap kami dari belakang jajaran rak buku.

"Jadi, apa yang kita lakukan di sini?" tanya Rukia. Sosok gelap tubuh mungilnya membuat Rukia terlihat seperti boneka berjalan dalam cahaya remang-remang. "Apakah kita harus duduk di meja tempat pertama kali bertemu Shirayuki? Apa ada aturannya? Apakah kau membawa semacam bola kristal? Aku rasa kita harus merapal mantra, betul tidak? Aduh, aku tadi makan sebelum meninggalkan rumah! Apakah kita seharusnya puasa dua puluh empat jam?"

Aku menatap temanku.

"Buku apa sih yang kaubaca?" aku menyergah. "_Berdialog dengan Arwah untuk Pemula?_ Dari mana kau mendapatkan semua itu?"

Rukia tampak malu, ia menggaruk pipinya. "Aku tidak baca apa-apa. Mungkin… mungkin karena aku menonton film sedikit tadi malam."

Aku menghela napas. "Ayolah, Rukia. Ini bukan _Sci-Fi Channel_, ini hidupku."

Aku tiba-tiba dilanda perasaan itu lagi. Perasaan tak terjelaskan yang mungkin dalam bahasa lain, ada tiga puluh kata untuk menggambarkannya, tetapi tidak ada satu pun kata bahasa Inggris yang mampu untuk menjelaskan jantungku yang mulai berdebar. Darah yang mengalir deras ke wajahku dan tangan yang di luar kemauanku mulai bergerak ke depan. Entah untuk mengambil, menangkap, atau mengusir apa di sana, aku tidak yakin yang mana. Udara bermuatan listrik, seperti yang kaurasakan saat berjalan di dekat air terjun. Kesunyian kian pekat, seolah sanggup menghisap seluruh kegelapan dari dalam ruangan.

Aku merasakan sentakan kesakitan di tangan kananku yang bersumber di siku. Lirikan singkat menunjukkan penyebab rasa sakit itu adalah empat jari Rukia yang dia benamkan di tanganku, seakan-akan nyawanya bergantung di situ.

"Sakit," bisikku.

"Kau dengar itu?" dia balas berbisik.

Aku mendengarnya begitu Rukia mengatakannya. Melodi samaran bernada tinggi, murni, dan terdengar menenangkan.

"Itu lagu _Holy Night_. Yang biasanya dinyanyikan saat Natal. Aku tahu lagunya, aku pernah memainkannya dengan biola."

Bahkan telingaku yang amatiran musik ini pun bisa mengenali bahwa, instrumen yang memainkan lagu itu adalah _flute_.

"Itu Shirayuki," gumamku pelan. Tetapi bagaimana Rukia bisa mendengarnya?

Suara itu mendadak berhenti saat aku mengatakannya.

"Apa yang dia ingin kita lakukan?" tanya Rukia, suaranya hampir bercampur dengan angin sepoi-sepoi di dalam perpustakaan ini.

"Ayo, kita ke meja belakang. Aku dua kali melihat Shirayuki di situ."

Kami berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati menyusuri perpustakaan, Rukia masih menempel di lenganku, dan aku cukup senang jika ia menempel seperti itu di dekatku. Cahaya merah muda mulai bersinar di luar, tetapi di dalam sini masih sangat gelap. Di satu tempat di dekat rak majalah, sesuatu berdesir. Lebih banyak cahaya yang menyusup masuk dari jendela sekarang, dan aku bisa melihat sosok gelap tanpa bentuk berdiri beberapa meter dari kami.

"Shirayuki?" aku memanggil, masih dengan berbisik. Tetapi sosok yang kulihat itu, sosok hitam bergumpal yang sepertinya melayang beberapa kaki di udara, tidak memiliki tubuh kurus seperti Shirayuki yang familier. Perasaan ngeri menjalari leherku. Aku tidak ingin memberitahu Rukia bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah. Keegoisanku khawatir kalau dia akan berlari, dan meninggalkanku sendirian di sini. Aku merasa kami sebaiknya pergi sekarang juga, lari dari gedung ini sebelum sosok gelap tanpa bentuk itu datang mendekat. Melihat kami. Tahu siapa kami.

Bunyi desiran lagi, seperti pasir yang disapu oleh ombak. Rukia mengeluarkan suara rengekan pelan di lehernya. Sosok gelap itu masih tidak bergeming—hanya melayang di sana seperti kantong tinju yang menggantung dari langit-langit. Di sekelilingnya, benda-benda tampak terdistorsi, seakan-akan sosok itu menghisap seluruh cahaya.

"Shirayuki," aku memanggil lagi. Aku tidak malu mengatakannya—saat ini aku benar-benar ketakutan.

"Ichigo, rasanya ada yang salah. Atau ini memang perasaanku saja?" bisik Rukia. Ia pantas dapat hadiah—tebakannya tepat. Aku sudah bersiap-siap menyambar lengan Rukia dan kabur dari tempat ini, ketika aku mendengar suara. Sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang kukenali. Suara Shirayuki Shihouin, datang dari suatu tempat di belakangku.

"Kenapa?" suara itu setengah berbisik, setengah mendesah.

Kuku-kuku jemari Rukia semakin menusuk tanganku lagi. Rasanya seperti menancap sampai ke tulang. Aku sedikit meringis dengan mengernyitkan dahi, tetapi aku sebenarnya cukup senang dengan rasa sakit itu, karena membantuku untuk fokus.

"Shirayuki, kami datang untuk membantumu. Katakan apa yang kaubutuhkan," aku berbicara.

"Kenapa?" suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Untuk membantumu pergi. Ada sesuatu yang menahanmu di sini. Beritahu kami apa yang menahanmu di sini, dan kami akan membantumu untuk pergi."

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya suara itu.

"Aku tidak berhenti. Aku ada di sini. Bisakah kau segera memberitahu apa yang mencegahmu pergi?" aku semakin mendesaknya.

Terjadi kesunyian yang panjang. Aku berdeham dan Rukia terlonjak.

"Shirayuki?" aku mengisi keheningan dengan memanggilnya lagi.

"Ada penderitaan. Ada rasa bersalah. Kenapa dia berhenti?"

"Aku tidak mengerti. Penderitaan siapa? Kenapa siapa memberhentikan apa?" tanyaku frustrasi. Dan, kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat Shirayuki di mana pun? Aku harus menguatkan diri dan mencari tahu cara untuk membantu Shirayuki. Tetapi, rasa ngeri di leherku semakin bergetar, karena suara Shirayuki tidak berasal dari gumpalan gelap yang seperti sarung tinju itu. Makhluk apa pun itu, dia jelas sesuatu yang sama sekali berbeda dengan yang pernah kulihat selama ini. Jantungku berdentam di dalam, seperti ditekan dari belakang. Arwah Shirayuki berbicara kepadaku, tetapi ada juga sesuatu yang berada di perpustakan ini bersama Rukia dan aku. Sesuatu yang jahat.

"Dia tidak bisa disalahkan," bisik Shirayuki. Suaranya terdengar terkuras, seakan-akan dia mengerahkan seluruh energinya untuk berbicara kepadaku. "Jika dia bisa mendengarku, mungkin dia mengerti. Bawa dia, jika bisa kaulakukan. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia berhenti?"

"Omongannya tidak masuk akal," aku berbisik pada Rukia. "Dia terus membicarakan tentang penderitaan seseorang, lalu bertanya kenapa orang itu berhenti."

"Aku juga tidak paham," tukas Rukia, suaranya dekat di telingaku.

"Katakan padanya, bahwa berhenti berarti mati," suara itu berbicara lagi. Shirayuki kedengarannya seperti mulai memudar.

"Shirayuki, tolong jelaskan! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau minta dariku!" aku membentak. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara listrik, dengungan seperti suara telepon yang rusak.

"Bawa dia kalau kau bisa. Dia akan mendengar. Tapi dia harus mengerti apa artinya berhenti selamanya."

Bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan kepada 'dia' yang dimaksud Shirayuki, kalau aku sendiri pun tidak mengerti maksudnya? Lalu suaranya menghilang, seakan-akan ada yang menekan tombol POWER di TV. Di seberang ruangan, beberapa lampu langit-langit berkedip menyala, lalu mati lagi. Aku bisa merasakannya di perutku—Shirayuki telah pergi lagi, dan komunikasi dengannya pun berakhir.

Namun, sosok gelap tanpa bentuk itu masih menggantung di depan meja kami. Aku mendengar dengungan lagi, tapi kali ini seperti suara ribuan lalat yang menyerbu benda busuk. Sesuatu yang jauh melampaui kekuatanku untuk menghadapinya, sesuatu yang tidak menginginkan hal sederhana seperti komunikasi.

"Ichigo…."

Aku bahkan tidak mau repot-repot untuk menyahut. Aku menyambar lengan Rukia dan menyeretnya dari kursi, dan berlari kencang ke arah pintu. Rukia pun tidak butuh dipaksa—ia langsung mengembalikan keseimbangan tubuhnya, dan keluar mendahuluiku. Kami berlari seperti sepasang rusa yang ketakutan, melesat sepanjang lorong, dan keluar dari pintu yang mengarah ke tempat parkir. Kini langit bewarna merah muda dan keemasan dalam cahaya mentari yang baru saja terbit.

Kami terus berlari, hanya untuk berada di wilayah aman. Kami tidak berhenti sampai sudah menyeberangi tempat parkir, dan melompati pagar kelompok bermain di sekolah kami. Aku meluncur hingga berhenti di tempat bermain anak-anak, papan-papan perosotannya masih basah oleh embun. Rukia membungkuk di kotak pasir di dekat situ.

Rukia tersengal-sengal, keringat mengalir dari setiap pori-pori di kulitnya.

"Tenang Rukia. Kita sudah aman sekarang," aku mencoba untuk menenangkannya dengan cara memeluk tubuh mungilnya, dan membenamkan wajahku di atas kepalanya.

"Aku merasa mual. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang jahat di dalam sana tadi. Biolaku! Masih di dalam. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi barusan?" Rukia menceracau di sela napas yang tersengal. Perkataannya tidak teratur.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Aku tidak akan pura-pura tahu kalau memang tidak tahu. Kalau pemanggilan arwah selalu seperti ini, aku tidak yakin aku akan sanggup. Tetapi, aku punya firasat ini bukan pemanggilan arwah yang biasa. Ada makhluk lain di perpustakaan yang mencoba mencegah Shirayuki untuk berkomunikasi. Makhluk yang menghisap energi secepat Shirayuki mengumpulkannya. Apakah Rukia juga merasakannya?

Rukia menatapku dari kotak pasir, tetapi dia tidak bergerak. Duduk di pasir sambil memegangi sekop kecil, ia terlihat seperti anak berumur enam tahun. Pasti lucu seandainya bukan karena persentuhan mengerikan dengan makhluk jahat tadi. Seekor kupu-kupu putih terbang tanpa dosa melewati kepala Rukia. Ia melompat dan memekik, memukul kupu-kupu yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu dengan sekop kecilnya. Untunglah, dalam kengeriannya, bidikan Rukia kacau balau.

"Rukia, tarik napas. Ayolah, itu hanya seekor kupu-kupu!" seruku.

Rukia bergidik pelan, dan mengedarkan pandangan, seolah-olah akan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menyerbunya dari belakang. Dan menggerogoti isi kepalanya.

"Kau bilang kau mendengar musik," kataku.

Rukia mengangguk. "Waktu kita berjalan masuk. Lagu itu. Jelas aku mengenalnya, _Holy Night_. Hanya saja dimainkan dengan flute."

"Tapi, kau tidak mendengar Shirayuki berbicara?"

Rukia menggeleng.

"Musiknya berhenti saat kita tiba di meja. Ada sesuatu yang berbau tidak enak. Masam. Tapi, aku tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi. Apa yang dikatakan Shirayuki?"

"Shirayuki mengatakan, ada penderitaan, dan rasa bersalah yang menahannya di sini. Dan jika kita membawa 'dia' ke sini, dia akan bisa mendengar, dan dia akan mengerti. Shirayuki menggunakan kata ganti perempuan. Aku rasa yang dia maksud adalah Nyonya Shihouin. Tapi, kemudian ia terus-terusan bertanya, mengapa dia berhenti, dan itu tidak masuk akal. Lalu pada satu titik, ia mengatakan sesuatu seperti, 'berhenti berarti mati'. Tunggu sebentar, tadi kau mendengar Shirayuki bermain, tapi tidak bisa mendengarnya berbicara?"

Rukia mengangguk lagi. Kelihatannya terlalu sulit baginya untuk berbicara.

"Dan kau tidak melihat… kau tidak pernah melihat Shirayuki seperti aku melihatnya? Sama sekali, sampai kau mendengar Shirayuki bermain?" aku mendesak.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kudengar. Yang jelas aku mendengar lagu yang dimainkan oleh flute itu."

"Kau mendengar Shirayuki bermain," aku meralatnya.

"Tapi aku bukan medium! Mana mungkin aku bisa mendengarnya bermain?"

"Ibuku bilang, medium adalah orang-orang yang sirkuit tubuhnya luar biasa sensitif terhadap frekuensi cahaya dan energi yang berbeda. Mungkin seorang musisi dirancang untuk sangat sensitif terhadap musik. Kau mendengar permainan Shirayuki, karena musik adalah bakatmu."

Rukia tampak merenungkan hal itu. Aku menyentuh pundaknya.

"Rukia, mungkin bukan cuma karena aku Shirayuki muncul dan berusaha untuk berkomunikasi. Mungkin dia merasakan bakat musikmu. Mungkin dia menjangkau kita berdua. Aku karena sensitif terhadap arwah, dan kau karena musik."

Rukia mengangguk lagi.

"Rukia, menurutmu kenapa Shirayuki terus-terusan menyuruhku untuk tidak membiarkan Nyonya Shihouin berhenti? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya."

Rukia menekuri tangannya lama sekali. "Menurutku Shirayuki tidak berbicara tentang Nyonya Shihouin yang berhenti, Ichigo," dia berkata beberapa saat kemudian.

"Lalu?"

"Mungkin dia berbicara tentang aku."

* * *

><p>Kami sudah pindah ke kantin ketika aroma program sarapan sebelum sekolah berembus ke kotak pasir. Rukia dan aku duduk berdua di meja kerumunan kurang populer kami yang biasa, tapi untuk kali ini biola Rukia tidak bersama kami. Rukia begitu trauma oleh dialog dini hari kami dengan arwah, sehingga dia tidak mau kembali ke perpustakaan untuk mengambil alat musiknya. Tidak sampai pustakawan dan beberapa anggota Klub Komputer ada di sana, lampu-lampu menyala, dan matahari sudah lebih tinggi di langit. Dia sepertinya tidak khawatir sesuatu akan terjadi pada biolanya. Dia bersikeras bahwa tidak ada orang waras di bawah usia empat puluh tahun akan peduli pada biola tua.<p>

"Jadi menurutmu Shirayuki berbicara tentang dirimu yang berhenti bermain biola?" aku bertanya untuk yang kelima belas kalinya.

"Bukan berarti aku beranggapan semua ini tentang aku," ujar Rukia, menusuk segumpal telur orak-arik yang lolos dari garpunya sebelum sempat masuk ke mulut. "Hanya bagian saat Shirayuki mengatakan 'Kenapa dia berhenti'."

"Kenapa?"

"Sesuatu yang pernah dikatakan Nyonya Shihouin ketika aku pertama kali diperkenalkan kepadanya. Mungkin itu malah pelajaran pertamaku dengannya. Pertanyaan pertamanya, tanpa didului basa-basi, adalah, "kenapa kau berhenti?" Aku tidak menjawab. Dan seperti yang kubilang padamu, aku tidak memainkan apa pun. Aku hanya duduk di sana. Aku terus menunggu diceramahi, atau diminta pergi, tapi dia menerimanya begitu saja bahwa aku tidak bermain. Dia tidak mengomeliku, atau apa. Tetapi dia mengatakan satu hal lagi kepadaku hari itu. Dia mengatakan sesuatu seperti, "Kita bisa melakukan ini untuk sementara, Nona Rukia, tapi jangan menghapus masa depanmu. Bagi sebagian orang berhenti berarti mati." Sesuatu semacam itulah. Sama seperti ucapan Shirayuki yang kau dengar. Makanya aku berpikir kalau Shirayuki berbicara tentang aku."

Aku mengupas kulit jeruk. Dan merenungkan informasi tersebut.

"Baiklah. Kita berangkat dari situ. Shirayuki entah bagaimana tahu bahwa kau sudah berhenti bermain. Dan kenyataan itu sangat berarti baginya. Kita juga tahu kalau kerabat Shirayuki, Nyonya Shihouin, sekarang mengkhususkan diri mengajar murid-murid."

"Benar," kata Rukia.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau ALASAN Nyonya Shihouin melakukan itu adalah karena Shirayuki sendiri berhenti bermain?"

"Aku rasa itu mungkin."

"Kalau begitu pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa Shirayuki sampai berhenti bermain?"

"Maaf, bukan maksudku kurang ajar, atau apa, tapi itu sudah jelas, bukan? Karena ia _meninggal_."

"Kau bercanda, ya?"

"Aku sangat serius. Foto yang kita lihat di buku tahunan itu, mungkin diambil tidak terlalu lama sebelum Shirayuki jatuh sakit. Dan dia sedang BERMAIN. Tidak terlalu terlihat mentok, atau terserang demam panggung, atau apa. Aku pikir masalahnya adalah Shirayuki jatuh sakit. Sakit parah. Terlalu sakit untuk diselamatkan," Rukia masih sibuk dengan telur orak-ariknya.

"Apa nama penyakit yang kita pikir menyebabkan Shirayuki meninggal?"

"Meningitis," jawab Rukia.

"Dan itu semacam penyakit yang sangat menular?"

"Ya."

"Aku masih belum memahami gambar besarnya. Shirayuki mengatakan sesuatu jika kita bisa membawa Nyonya Shihouin kemari, dia akan mengerti."

"Akan susah banget," kata Rukia, menjatuhkan segarpu telur lagi. Dia melontarkan suara kesal, dan ganti memakai sendok.

"Susah banget?"

"Membawa Nyonya Shihouin kemari. Dia hampir tidak pernah keluar rumah, dan pergi ke mana-mana. Salah seorang muridnya selalu berbelanja bahan makanan untuknya."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu, hal seperti itu tidak mungkin dibicarakan secara terbuka, Ichigo. Masa aku harus bilang, 'Oh Nyonya Shihouin, ngomong-ngomong, sementara kita duduk di sini dalam kesunyian dan enggak melakukan apa-apa, kenapa sih Anda tidak suka meninggalkan rumah?'"

"Kau bisa mencari cara yang lebih halus dan santai untuk menanyakannya," aku mulai melahap satu jeruk. "Sepertinya dia akan senang memulai topik pembicaraan baru."

Murid-murid mulai mengalir masuk ke kantin—yang datang pagi-pagi karena orang tua mereka harus mengantarkan mereka sebelum pukul delapan, dalam perjalanan ke tempat kerja, atau alasan-alasan rumit yang tidak menarik bagiku. Satu atau dua orang di antara mereka sepertinya menganggap Rukia dan aku menggelikan. Aku mengabaikan tawa mereka, dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu.

"Tunggu sebentar," Rukia kelihatannya menemukan sesuatu. "Aku punya ide."

"Katakan," cetusku antusias.

"Menurutku tentang beasiswa musik itu, Ichigo."

"Beasiswa musik?"

"Beasiswa musik itu seperti memorial. Setidaknya beasiswa musik yang seperti ini. Baiklah. Shirayuki meninggal, bukan? Dia seorang musisi berbakat dan hidupnya berakhir sebelum dia menjadi musisi terkenal. Jadi, nenek atau bibi, atau apa pun posisi Nyonya Shihouin selain sebagai gurunya, menyediakan beasiswa musik untuk mengenang Shirayuki. Jadi, idenya adalah, setiap tahun sejumlah musisi muda akan mendapat bantuan, dan pada saaat bersamaan kenangan tentang Shirayuki akan dihormati, dan namanya akan selalu diingat orang."

"Cukup masuk akal," kataku, memukul-mukul jeruk itu seakan-akan bola pimpong. Beberapa Cewek Satelit dan Cowok Populer masuk ke kantin, dan menatap tepat ke arahku. Tiba-tiba saja mereka tertawa. Aku memeriksa pantulanku di termos perak Rukia yang mengkilap, tapi tidak melihat apa pun yang bisa menjadi bahan tertawaan.

"Tapi beasiswa itu tidak bertahan. Tidak ada murid yang terpilih untuk memenanginya setiap tahun. Atau kalaupun ada, sekarang sudah enggak lagi. Maksudku, itu kan seperti ada orang yang masuk ke pemakaman dan meruntuhkan batu nisanmu."

Otak Rukia pasti penuh dengan batu nisan, tetapi perkataannya lebih masuk akal dibandingkan teori apa pun yang bisa terpikir olehku.

"Yah, aku tahu ada dua hal yang mungkin bisa kita cari jawabannya. Aku akan mencari lebih banyak informasi tentang sejarah beasiswa musik itu, dan kapan mereka berhenti memberikannya kepada murid."

"Aku bisa mencari tahu soal itu," ujar Rukia, terdengar gusar. "Bagaimanapun aku seorang musisi. Yah, musisi _tergelincir_."

"Dan itu seharusnya membuatmu enggan untuk menanyakannya ke sana kemari. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba mereka memintamu ikut audisi?" kataku.

"Oh," cetus Rukia, wajahnya muram.

"Tapi, kau harus mencari tahu dari Nyonya Shihouin tentang apa yang terjadi pada Shirayuki."

"Entahlah," tukas Rukia. "Itu kelihatannya tugas yang cukup sulit. Tapi aku akan mencoba."

Masuk lagi dua Cewek Satelit. Cekikikan. Lalu dua pemain sepak bola masuk di belakang mereka, mengamati kami, juga terlihat geli.

"Baiklah," kataku tiba-tiba. "Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi."

"Aku rasa kita sudah memastikan soal itu," kata Rukia, memutar bola mata saat dia dengan sia-sia mengejar telur ke sekeliling piringnya dengan sendok.

"Bukan, maksudku se-ka-rang," aku menukas. Kelihatannya sikapku jadi paranoid begini. "Apakah pakaianku lengkap? Apakah aku terlihat normal bagimu?"

Karena situasi ini suasananya seperti di dalam mimpi, ketika kau mendapat dirimu di sekolah dalam balutan piama. Atau yang lebih parah, tanpa memakai busana apa-apa.

"Tentu saja!" sahut Rukia. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja telur konyol ini. Jatuh terus setiap kali aku mencoba untuk memakannya."

"Kita harus keluar dari sini," kataku tegas.

Rukia menatapku, wajahnya menunjukkan kekagetan dan kebingungan. Tetapi saat aku berdiri dia ikut berdiri.

"Lagipula sekarang mungkin sudah aman untuk kembali ke perpustakaan," katanya. "Harus mengambil biolaku sebelum seseorang menyeretnya ke bagian barang hilang."

Itu sih kecil kemungkinannya. Tetapi, yang penting aku lega bisa menjauh dari semua tatapan dan tawa mengejek orang-orang. Aku merasa lebih baik begitu kami berada di lorong. Aku menyusuri lorong dengan berjalan, dan Rukia kehabisan napas saat mencoba menjajariku.

Walaupun dibilang merasa lega, tetapi aku masih bisa mencium adanya masalah hari ini.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

><p>Review reply:<p>

Pertama dari **Rukianonymous**, haha iya. Tapi, anggap aja Yoruichi berwajah muda kayak di manganya *maksa*. Iya nih, dialognya panjang bukan maen. Shizu _re-read_nya lagi juga agak males, huehehe. Dan semoga gak ada typo kali ini. Oke, makasih Reviewnya~! ^^

Kedua dari **Shana love IchiRuki**, ehem, kalo untuk hubungan antara Yoruichi dan Shirayuki adalah *jeng, jeng, jeng* silakan dibaca di chapter selanjutnya! *Sengaja bikin penasaran* Hmm, kayaknya sih pacaran, tapi bisa juga cuma temen, huehehe. Sip, ini sudah diupdate. Terima kasih banyak Reviewnya~! ^^

Ketiga dari **Poppyholic Uki**, wah maafkan Shizu jikalau chapter sebelumnya itu kurang panjang. Semoga chapter kali ini cukup panjang. Kalo kurang lagi, silakan panjangin ya. *apa coba?* Terima kasih Reviewnya~! ^^

Keempat dari **BlackRed**, wahaha, itu dari novelnya juga udah ada, tapi gue ubah seenak jidat. Hmm, soal itu, silakan baca chapter selanjutnya! Makasih Reviewnya~! ^^

Kelima dari **wu**, wah gak apa-apa, gak terlalu ketinggalan jauh kan? Ehehe. Terima kasih sekali udah ngebet sama nih cerita dan terima kasih juga buat Reviewnya~! ^^

Keenam dari **nenk rukiakate**, iya, sebentar lagi akan terekspos *wuih bahasanya* Yap, ini sudah diupdate. Makasih Reviewnya ya~! ^^

Terakhir dari **Aruri Fumiho**, ehehe, makasih sudah memuji cerita ini. Yap, ini sudah diupdate. Sekali lagi makasih~! ^^

Oke, setelah sekian lama dilanda oleh ujian praktek, Shizu bisa juga nge-update ceritanya. Kayaknya sih bentar lagi bakal tamat, kira2 tiga chapter lagi, trus abis itu buat cerita baru lagi *maruk*. Ehem maap, karena akhir-akhir ini Shizu lagi demen buat cerita, entah kenapa, mungkin karena termotivasi oleh ceritanya Raditya Dika yang Shizu baca di blognya.

Weits, malah curcol. Okelah, gak banyak yang mau Shizu omongin lagi di sini. Mohon maap jika ada yang salah, typo berseliweran, karena Shizu juga manusia yang bentar lagi akan ditentukan lulus atow enggaknya *jadi kepikiran lagi* Mohon Reviewnya siapa tau ada yang salah di cerita ini, atow ada yang kurang, ehehe.

Dan sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semuanya, bagi yang udah ngereview, baca sampe abis, atow gak sengaja ngebuka cerita ini trus balik lagi. Sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya~!


	10. Chapter 10

**~Medium~**

**~Genre: Supernatural, Friendship~**

**~Chara: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia~**

**~Disclaimer: Tite Kubo~**

* * *

><p>Kami melewati lab biologi dan berbelok ke koridor tempat barisan loker kelas sepuluh berada. Nyaris seketika itu juga, aku diam terpaku.<p>

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Rukia. Aku tidak menjawab—hanya berusaha menilai situasi dari kejauhan.

"Ichigo, apa yang kau... hei, apakah itu lokermu?"

Satu loker, tampak kesepian dan sedih dalam barisan panjang loker polos, dihias dengan meriah. Itu, seperti yang disimpulkan dengan begitu cerdas oleh Rukia, adalah loker-KU. Shiba Kaien yang terlihat geli sedang mengamati bagian luar loker.

Aku berjalan pelan ke lokerku saat Kaien berpaling, dan mulai berjalan ke arahku. Wajahnya menyunggingkan seringai ramah saat dia melihatku.

"Salam, wahai Kurosaki Ichigo yang agung," Kaien menyapa dengan misterius, sambil membungkuk sedikit saat berlalu melewatiku.

"Apa?" gumam Rukia.

Tetapi, sekarang kami sudah sampai di lokerku dan bisa melihatnya sendiri.

Loker itu dihiasi dengan tirai manik-manik, seperti gaya hippie tahun enam puluhan, tirai manik-manik yang modis. Serupa, harus kuakui, dengan beberapa tirai yang tergantung di rumahku sendiri. Untaian manik-manik membingkai poster bola kristal yang digambar dengan tangan, dan di belakangnya berdiri seorang cowok berambut oranye yang sama sekali tidak mirip denganku. Huruf-huruf besar di sekeliling gambar itu berbunyi;

_Temui Kurosaki Ichigo yang bisa melihat segalanya. Semua akan terungkap dalam bola kristal dan ramalan kartu tarotnya. Kini hadir di pasar malam. Di stand sebelah wanita berwajah anjing. Hanya satu sen per ramalan._

"Kau pasti bercanda," semburku. "Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengeja kartu tarot dengan benar. Ya, ampun."

Rukia menatap poster buatan tangan itu dengan mulut melongo. "Siapa yang melakukan ini? Menurutmu ini perbuatan Inoue? Gara-gara masalah Panitia Dekorasi Dansa itu?" tanya Rukia.

"Bisa jadi. Tapi lebih mirip gaya Senna," kataku.

Aku menyambar poster itu dengan kasar dan tirai manik-manik ikut terbawa, salah satu talinya putus. Manik-manik plastik ungu dan biru menggelinding dengan liar ke sana kemari.

"Bagus," kataku sarkastis.

"Biar aku ambil," kata Rukia cepat-cepat. Dia menarik setumpuk untaian manik-manik dan poster dari tanganku, lalu berlari ke tong sampah terdekat tempat dia menjejalkan semuanya menjadi satu dalam kecepatan yang mengagumkan. Sambil berjalan ke tempatku dia mengumpulkan manik-manik dari lantai, seakan-akan dia pemetik blueberry kelas olimpiade.

"Aku memang benar-benar orang aneh," erangku saat Rukia memasukkan manik-manik itu ke saku seragamnya.

"Ichigo," sergah Rukia.

"Sungguh Rukia, aku seorang pecundang! Dan sekarang aku hanya menjadi bahan tertawaan, tidak bisakah aku lepas dari mereka dan menjadi seorang remaja yang normal?" seruku.

Rukia tiba-tiba memajukan tubuhnya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Matanya terkatup lembut, sedangkan kedua _amber_ milikku masih membulat kaget dengan tindakan Rukia yang dilakukannya secara tiba-tiba seperti ini. Ya, dia menciumku. Menciumku dengan bibir lembutnya. Sesuatu yang belum pernah kulihat dilakukan Rukia. Sesuatu yang, sebenarnya, belum pernah kulihat dilakukan _siapa pun_.

"Jangan terlihat putus asa seperti itu di depanku."

Aku menatap Rukia dengan kaget. Pandangan mata violetnya mengatakan kalau ia mengkhawatirkanku, ia tidak mau melihatku tumbang hanya karena masalah remeh begini. Ia terlihat... mencintaiku.

"Dia datang kepadamu, Ichigo. KE-PA-DA-MU! Apakah itu karena kau Cowok Populer pandai berbaur, tanpa ciri khas yang biasa? Tidak. Itu karena kau istimewa. Karena kau memiliki bakat. Kita berdua memiliki bakat, Ichigo, yang tidak dimiliki banyak orang. Dan baiklah, itu memang memisahkan kita dari cowok-cowok _cool_ dan cewek-cewek _trendy_. Itu membuat kita menjadi sasaran para pembenci. Itu harga yang harus kita bayar, dan jangan pernah mengatakan padaku kalau kau lebih suka menjadi seperti mereka, daripada mengikuti jati dirimu. Jati diri ibumu yang tertanam dalam dirimu juga. Jangan COBA-COBA mengatakan padaku bahwa kau mau mengorbankan segalanya hanya supaya sama dengan orang lain."

Dan entah karena Rukia menciumku, atau dari apa, aku benar-benar merasakannya. Ini nyata. Aku seorang medium. Aku bisa melihat arwah sama seperti Ibu, dan itu akan menjadi hidupku, hidup yang berbeda dari orang lain. Dan mungkin memang itu yang kuinginkan. Kesadaran tersebut dan kehadiran Rukia di sampingku sekarang, membuatku bertahan melewati hari yang panjang ini, saat semua orang memanggilku Kurosaki, dan menanyakan di mana bola kristalku. Meskipun merasa malu dan defensif dan terhina, aku hanya tertawa saat orang-orang meledekku, bersikap seakan mereka memberiku pujian. Senna yang paling berisik, tetapi hanya saat dia berada di tengah kerumunan Cewek Satelit. Dan meskipun dia terus menerus bicara dengan lantang, bahwa ini akan membuat Inoue tertawa, aku tidak pernah melihat Inoue tersenyum sedikit pun. Malah dia sepertinya mengabaikan Senna. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah mereka sedang bertengkar atau apa.

Belakangan, setelah pelajaran olahraga, aku tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Senna saat kami lewat di koridor kelas. Saat melihat, atau tepatnya melirik ke wajahku, dia pasti akan tersentak seperti mengira aku adalah orang gila yang akan menyihirnya menjadi seekor katak buruk rupa. Betapa pun menyebalkannya Senna, aku masih merasa tidak enak karena melecehkan bakatku seperti itu, jadi aku membiarkan dia pergi tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

Lebih belakangan lagi malam itu saat berbaring di tempat tidur berusaha memecahkan semua petunjuk yang diberikan Shirayuki padaku, aku ingat bahwa setelah ia menghilang, setelah suaranya meredup masih ada _sesuatu yang lain_ di perpustakaan. Sesuatu yang membuatku begitu ketakutan sampai-sampai tidak berani kuceritakan pada sahabatku. Ketika matahari terbit, aku masih belum tidur.

* * *

><p>Pada saat Rukia dan aku sudah sama-sama mendapatkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan kami masing-masing, acara dansa hari Jumat hampir tiba. Aku tidak menemui perlawanan dalam mengorek informasi tentang Beasiswa Musik Shihouin. Tetapi masalahnya, orang-orang yang kutanyai dimulai dari sang pustakawan, hanya samara-samar tahu bahwa dana semacam itu pernah ada. Melacak dokumentasi tambahan ternyata menjadi semacam perburuan harta karun.<p>

Akhirnya, seorang asisten pustakawan menemukan berkas-berkas yang salah tempat dalam kotak dokumen mengenai program beasiswa olahraga. Berkas-berkas tersebut menceritakan babak baru dalam kisah ini. Seperti perkiraan kami dari hasil temuan dalam arsip, Nyonya Sihouin hanya mengadakan audisi pada tahun pertama setelah kematian Shirayuki. Sesudah itu, kegiatan tersebut berhenti total. Rupanya tidak ada yang terpikir untuk menyelidiki. Mungkin keadaannya sama saja di masa itu—kebanyakan orang lebih peduli pada program olahraga daripada musik.

Rukia kembali melakukan kunjungan khusus tanpa biola ke rumah Nyonya Shihouin untuk membahas tentang Shirayuki lebih lanjut. Dia membawa buku tahunan lama itu, beserta _fotocopy_ yang kami buat dari dokumen beasiswa asli dalam arsip sejarah. Itu tindakan yang berisiko, tetapi Rukia merasa bahwa melihat benda-benda itu mungkin akan mendorong Nyonya Shihouin untuk bercerita lebih banyak lagi. Dugaan Rukia sangat tepat, dan dia meneleponku setelah makan malam untuk memberi laporan.

"Kau mendapatkan informasi baru?" tanyaku antusias.

"Oh, Tuan Jeruk. Saat aku selesai bicara, kau akan bertanya-tanya apakah ada yang tidak kuketahui."

Kedengarannya menjanjikan.

"Ceritakan," desakku tidak sabar.

Tetapi Rukia ingin mengulur waktu untuk menikmati rahasianya.

"Baiklah," Rukia menghela napas. "Aduh, aku harus mulai dari mana?"

"Pilih satu tempat, dan mulai dari situ," tukasku sambil mengertakkan gigi.

"Ya, ampun. Baiklah, jadi, aku datang dan mengetuk pintunya malam ini. Dan dia tampak senang melihatku. Lalu kami masuk ke ruang tamu seperti biasa. Aku menaruh buku tahunan dan salinan beasiswa di atas meja, dan memberitahu Nyonya Shihouin bahwa aku menemukannya di perpustakaan. Dia mengambil buku tahunan dan langsung membukanya ke halaman memorial Shirayuki. Dia menatap foto itu lama sekali. Kemudian, dia mengambil dokumen beasiswa. Begitu dia melihatnya, matanya langsung berkaca-kaca. Saat itu aku langsung merasa sangat tidak enak. Tetapi, sesuatu dalam dirinya telah terbuka dan dia menatapku lalu menggelengkan kepala, dan mengatakan bahwa ini salahnya, seharusnya ia tidak membiarkan beasiswa Shirayuki berhenti setelah kejadian itu."

"Kejadian apa?"

"Aku juga ingin tahu. Tapi, aku tidak yakin apa pertanyaan yang tepat. Jadi, aku bertanya pada Nyonya Shihouin, apakah Shirayuki meninggal karena meningitis, dan aku menyinggung bahwa nama keluarga Shirayuki adalah Shihouin. Dia menatapku dengan agak kaget, mungkin kaget karena aku tahu atau apa. Kemudian dia mengangguk dan berkata, ya, kejadiannya kurang lebih setahun setelah dia mulai mengajar Shirayuki. Dan bahwa Shirayuki adalah murid kesayangannya, sekaligus keponakannya."

"Jadi, Nyonya Shihouin memang bibi Shirayuki!"

"Yak. Dia bercerita tentang adik perempuannya, ibu Shirayuki. Aku rasa si ibu dan Nyonya Shihouin tidak benar-benar akur. Nyonya Shihouin tahu Shirayuki punya bakat musik yang hebat, dan dia terus menerus mendesak agar adiknya mengizinkannya mengajar Shirayuki. Dan dia terus mendorong Shirayuki dengan sangat keras, agar ia berhasil mencapai tingkat tertinggi. Ibu Shirayuki tidak suka, dan dia bertengkar dengan Nyonya Shihouin. Lalu, Nyonya Shihouin berkata padaku kalau Shirayuki meninggal gara-gara dia."

"Nyonya Shihouin berkata dia yang menyebabkan Shirayuki meninggal? Bagaimana dengan penyakit meningitis itu?"

"Aku tahu. Dia bilang ada audisi penting yang rencananya akan diikuti Shirayuki dan seorang murid lainnya. Mereka seharusnya bermain duet. Ingat kan lagu yang dimainkan Shirayuki di perpustakaan? _Holy Night_. Nah, perempuan pasangan duet Shirayuki ini meneleponnya, dan mengatakan kalau dia sedang tidak enak badan. Menurut Shirayuki mereka sebaiknya melewati audisi itu, tapi kata Nyonya Shihouin dia sangat marah pada mereka berdua, dan bersikeras memaksa mereka untuk tetap pergi. Karena kesempatan ini jarang datang."

"Lalu?"

"Menurut cerita Nyonya Shihouin, murid satu-satunya positif mengidap penyakit meningitis sehari setelah audisi. Shirayuki terjangkit beberapa hari kemudian. Murid pertama akhirnya sembuh. Dan, seperti yang kita ketahui, Shirayuki tidak."

"Jadi, Nyonya Shirayuki menyalahkan dirinya karena Shirayuki sakit dan meninggal."

"Tepat," sahut Rukia. "Karena dia bilang dia tidak tahu sedang ada wabah. Dia tidak tahu murid satunya sudah terjangkit, tapi dia tahu banyak anak muda yang kena. Banyak orang tidak mau pergi ke tempat ramai karena takut tertular. Tapi Nyonya Shihouin tetap memaksa Shirayuki pergi ke tempat audisi. Sejak itu, dia dan adiknya tidak pernah berbicara lagi."

"Aneh sekali, Ichigo. Aku tidak percaya Nyonya Shihouin begitu mudah menceritakannya padaku. Seakan-akan selama ini dia sudah menunggu seseorang menanyakannya. Dia bilang dia tidak pernah bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa, dia tidak akan mendengar Shirayuki bermain lagi. Dia terus menerus mendengar tuduhan adiknya. Dan setiap kali membantu seorang murid yang berpikir untuk berhenti bermain, dia mengira perasaannya akan membaik, tapi ternyata tidak. Dia mengatakannya beberapa kali."

"Tapi kita mendengarnya bersama, Shrayuki masih bermain."

"Aku tahu. Tapi, aku harus bilang apa padanya? Bahwa arwah Shirayuki masih tertahan di bekas ruang musik?"

"Yeah, oke, aku mengerti. Tapi kita harus mencari cara untuk mengajaknya ke sekolah. Supaya dia bisa mendengar Shirayuki bermain."

"Dengar, aku rasa aku sudah berbuat cukup banyak untuk malam ini. Nyonya Shihouin sudah mengungkapkan kisah hidupnya padaku, aku sudah menyampaikannya kepadamu, dan aku harus menyelesaikan tugas membaca empat puluh halaman sejarah Eropa sebelum _American Idol _dimulai."

Aku sungguh takjub mendengar Rukia suka menonton _American Idol_. Rasa hausnya akan budaya pop tidak pernah terpuaskan.

"Baiklah, Violinist Cantik," kataku. "Aku tahu harimu belum lengkap sebelum menonton channel itu."

"Terima kasih, Tuan Jeruk. Ngomong-ngomong, kita punya waktu berjam-jam untuk membicarakan soal ini di acara dansa besok malam."

Rahangku melorot.

"Apa?"

"Acara dansa, Ichigo. Acara dengan dekorasi permata, bintang, dan bulan yang, berkat bantuanku, kau tidak terlibat ke dalamnya."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku mau pergi ke acara itu, Rukia? Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau tahu aku tidak berniat pergi sama sekali."

"Ya, tapi itu sebelum," Rukia menggantung perkataannya.

"Sebelum apa?"

"Dua hal. Yang pertama dan terpenting, sebelum salah satu Cewek Satelit mencoba mempermalukanmu supaya menjadi bahan tertawaan. Satu-satunya cara untuk membuktikan kau tidak terluka seumur hidup, gara-gara kejahilan kecil itu adalah dengan menampakkan diri, pura-pura riang gembira di acara dansa."

"Kau tidak mungkin serius," kataku.

"Sayangnya aku serius," sahut Rukia. "Dan sekarang alasan kedua. Pertunjukan bakat pra dansa yang diadakan _teman baik_ kita, Inoue. Semua orang, termasuk kau, yang mengambil kelas musik atau drama atau mengikuti program seni, yang kebetulan kulakukan, mendapat nilai tambahan jika menghadiri acara bebas ini."

"Kau baca dari selebaran, ya?"

"Aku memang membacanya dari sana. Aku butuh nilai tambahan itu. Aku tidak mau memilih alternative kegiatan lainnya. Sudah cukup berat bagiku untuk menjelaskan kepada ibuku kenapa aku tidak bisa dapat dua puluh nilai tambahan. Aku harus datang ke acara itu, dan mendapatkan nilaiku. Dan kau, kau harus menghadapi ketakutanmu, Tuan Jeruk."

"Aku tidak tahu, Rukia. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Kapan pertunjukan pra dansa itu?"

"Pukul tujuh, di perpustakaan."

"Perpustakaan," aku mengulangi.

"Ya. Lalu acara dansa digelar di aula olahraga pukul delapan."

Aku sungguh-benar-benar tidak ingin pergi ke acara dansa itu. Aku yakin aku setuju dengan pendapat Rukia bahwa aku harus melakukan pemunculan yang berani. Sejauh ini yang kutahu, aku sudah melakukan itu. Tetapi sebuah ide terbentuk di kepalaku.

"Aku rasa paling tidak aku bisa mampir ke acara di perpustakaan itu denganmu."

"Aku tahu kau pasti setuju. Sudah dulu, ya. Sampai besok di sekolah."

Aku mengucapkan selamat malam dan menutup telepon. Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugas membaca untuk pelajaran sejarah, dan aku tidak berminat pada _American Idol_, jadi aku bebas untuk membuka pikiranku terhadap ide yang mulai terbentuk, dan tinggal menunggunya mekar.

* * *

><p>Jadi, akhirnya aku mengorbankan Jumat malam yang berharga, ditambah hujan yang nyaman pula, untuk duduk di perpustakaan dan menyaksikan bakat dalam-tanda-kutip beberapa teman sekolahku. Rukia sepertinya tidak menyadari bahwa aku sudah cukup lama berada di perpustakaan saat dia datang. Dan jika aku terlihat sering mengecek ke pintu, atau terus-terusan melirik ke jam, Rukia tidak menganggap sikapku itu janggal.<p>

"Kau sudah tanda tangan?" dia bertanya. "Kau harus tanda tangan untuk mendapatkan nilai tambahan."

"Aku tidak BUTUH nilai tambahan," kataku sedikit menekankan. "Aku melakukan pengorbanan ini murni untukmu, temanku."

"Jangan bicara padaku tentang perngorbanan," balas Rukia. "Anggap saja ini _American Idol_ dengan nilai tambahan."

Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak menganggap begitu. Diam-diam aku kembali menengok ke pintu. Inoue Orihime sudah berdiri di atas panggung darurat depan jendela, dan kehadirannya saja sudah cukup membuat ruangan sunyi senyap. Meskipun dia belum sepenuhnya kembali menjadi benda luar angkasa, Inoue jelas mempunyai kendali atas ruangan ini. Sebagian besar penonton adalah anggota dari Klub Drama yang culun, Cewek Satelit, Cowok Populer, dan sedikit atlet. Terus terang aku kaget melihat banyaknya murid yang berhasil dijerat Inoue—pastinya dibantu Ishida juga—untuk datang ke sini. Setidaknya ada enam puluh orang yang memenuhi perpustakaan.

Inoue sudah memulai pidatonya.

"Tentu saja, pastikan kalian menandatangani papan tulis kecil di meja pustakawan kalau ingin mendapat nilai akademik resmi karena menghadiri acara dari departemen seni dan musik ini. Baik, jadi semoga kalian menikmatinya."

Setelah semua murid menyelesaikan tampilan dalam gaya mereka tersendiri, giliran Senna dan para Cewek Satelit yang maju ke atas panggung. Aku kembali menatap ke arah pintu, dan kali ini aku melihat apa yang kucari.

"Mau ke toilet, sebentar saja," aku berbisik pada Rukia, dan buru-buru meninggalkan kursiku sebelum dia sempat menanggapi.

Aku mencari jalan di antara penonton dan menyelinap ke luar pintu. Mataku tidak menipu ataupun sedang rabun—dia memang datang. Di lorong berdiri Nyonya Shihouin, menyangga sebuah biola berukuran sedang di sampingnya. Waktu menelepon Nyonya Shihouin tadi sore, aku memang tidak memaparkan cerita lengkapnya. Tetapi aku menyinggung ketertarikan kami pada Shirayuki, persahabatanku dengan Rukia, dan pertunjukan bakat yang dijadwalkan berlangsung di sekolah malam ini. Aku memohon Nyonya Shihouin untuk datang dan membawa biola. Siapa tahu Rukia bisa dibujuk untuk bermain. Di luar dugaanku, dia langsung setuju. Aku memesankan taksi, dan sekarang disinilah Nyonya Shihouin, benar-benar dirinya berdiri tepat di lorong sekolah. Aku menghampirinya dan sedikit membungkuk di depannya.

"Nyonya Shihouin, saya Ichigo. Saya teman Rukia. Kita tadi berbicara di telepon, ingat, kan?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Baik, aku rasa jika kita melakukannya dengan benar, kita bisa meyakinkan Rukia untuk naik ke atas panggung, dan bermain biola malam ini. Kalau dia melakukan itu, dia meruntuhkan penghalangnya, bukan?"

"Jika dia bisa tampil di sini, di depan orang banyak, maka iya. Dia akan membuat langkah psikologis yang signifikan untuk mengembalikan musiknya," Nyonya Shihouin menjawab.

"Dan itu sangat penting. Maksud saya, iya kan? Bukankah Anda bilang saat seseorang punya bakat seperti itu, berhenti berarti mati?"

Nyonya Shihouin menatapku dengan serius. Dia mengatupkan bibirnya, dan melirik ke dalam perpustakaan.

"Ya," katanya. "Ya, saya memang bilang begitu."

Dia jauh lebih tinggi dari yang kukira. Yang pasti lebih tinggi dari Rukia, rambutnya panjang bewarna hitam keungu-unguan, kulitnya yang bewarna cokelat gelap, dan sepasang iris emas.

"Karena ada hal lain, Nyonya Shihouin. Kalau saya bisa melakukan apa yang saya harap bisa saya lakukan, ada sesuatu yang perlu Anda dengar juga. Selain Rukia, maksud saya."

Nyonya Shihouin sepertinya tidak terlalu mendengarkan. Dia mengedarkan pandangan dari balik pintu perpustakaan seolah-olah dia sudah berpuluh tahun tidak melihat ruangan itu. Suara nyanyian para Cewek Satelit yang melengking mencemaskan, sepertinya tidak mengganggu Nyonya Shihouin. Dia melangkah maju dengan ragu-ragu.

Jantungku berdebar begitu kencang sampai-sampai kupikir bisa melejit keluar dari dadaku. Aku tidak mengira akan bisa segugup ini. Namun, sekarang semua sudah berjalan. Nyonya Shihouin sudah sampai di pintu perpustakaan, dan berdiri diam-diam menatap ke dalam.

_Now, it's showtime_.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

><p>Review reply:<p>

First from **Shana Nakazawa**, hai juga Shana ^^. Ah, beneran? Shizu kira gaje banget, soalnya nyontoh dari novel walaupun ada beberapa yang diubah, huehehe. Wah, terima kasih sekali mau di fave, merupakan suatu kehormatan untuk saia tersendiri *cielah!* Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak buat Reviewnya~! ^^

Kedua dari **Rukianonymous**, huehehe, Shizu juga agak merinding sih, ngetiknya pas malem2 pula *sigh* Sip, ini udah diupdate, maaf kalo lama. Makasih Reviewnya~! ^^

Ketiga dari **BlackRed**, muahaha, dari novelnya, kok *dijitak* Huhuhu, makasih banyak yaa, akan gue usahakan endingnya bahagia, deh. Makasih Reviewnya~! ^^

Keempat dari **Poppyholic Uki**, wahaha, itu lagu apa, yaa? *Orang deso abaikan saja* Sip, ini sudah diupdate, makasih banyak Reviewnya~! ^^

Oke, setelah berminggu-minggu nih fic nunggak, akhirnya bisa diupdate juga. Mumpung ada waktu luang karena sedang libur. Kayaknya Review pun semakin sedikit yaa? Humm, humm, apa ini karena chapternya yang terlalu kebanyakan jadi yang laen gak bisa ngikutin dari awal? Humm, humm, istilahnya sih males baca gitu, sama kayak saia, huehehe *Dikemplang*.

Yosh, tenang aja kok, bagi para Readers setia di sini, dua chapter lagi abis. Shizu yakin pasti udah pada bosen, saia juga kok, huehehe.

Wokelah, gak banyak cingcong pren. Sekali lagi makasih banyak masih ada yang mau Review, hiks hiks. Review dari teman-teman sekalian adalah nyawa fic ini *lebay gilaaa!* Dan sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	11. Chapter 11

**~Medium~**

**~Genre: Supernatural, Friendship~**

**~Chara: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia~**

**~Disclaimer: Tite Kubo~**

* * *

><p>Aku bisa melihat Rukia di kursinya, mencari-cariku, bertanya-tanya mengapa aku belum kunjung kembali dari kamar mandi. Aku cepat-cepat bernaung dalam bayangan. Aku tidak ingin dia melihatku sekarang. Bait terakhir dari lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Senna dan para Cewek Satelit yang telah berubah menjadi mengerikan telah dimulai. Aku melesat ke rak tempat aku pertama kali melihat Shirayuki. Aku berdiri di antara rak dan dinding, tersembunyi dari sebagian penonton.<p>

"Shirayuki," aku berbisik. "Shirayuki Shihouin. Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku sudah membawa dia."

Shirayuki langsung muncul dalam sekejap, rambutnya yang terurai panjang sedikit berayun seakan-akan dia sedang melompat saat kupanggil.

Beberapa pikiran melintas di benakku. Bahwa aku salah tentang semua ini. Bahwa rencanaku mungkin tidak berhasil. Tetapi, Shirayuki kini menatapku lekat-lekat dengan mata hampa seperti yang kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi.

"Aku membawa Nyonya Shihouin kemari. Di tempat dia bisa mendengarmu. Dan saat dia bisa mendengarmu, kau tahu ia akan bisa merelakanmu pergi, Shirayuki."

"Dia di sini?"

"Aku membawanya sangat dekat ke sini. Kau harus bermain untuknya."

"Gadis yang satunya. Kenapa dia berhenti?"

"Itu masalah lain yang akan kita bereskan malam ini. Aku rasa orang lain tidak ada yang bisa mendengarmu, tapi aku yakin Nyonya Shihouin pasti bisa, aku cukup yakin soal itu. Dan aku tahu Rukia juga bisa mendengar saat kau bermain. Dia mengenali lagu yang kaumainkan saat di perpustakaan pagi itu. Aku akan memintanya naik ke panggung dan bermain denganmu. Kau mulai saja. Entah bagaimana caranya aku akan meyakinkan Rukia untuk bergabung denganmu. Aku rasa Rukia tidak akan mau melakukan itu untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi jika menurutnya dia melakukannya untuk membantumu dan Nyonya Shihouin, masih ada kemungkinan. Kau mengerti, Shirayuki, apa yang kukatakan?"

Wajah hampa yang ganjil itu mengangguk. Mengerti atau tidak, aku tidak punya waktu lagi. Cewek-cewek Satelit sudah selesai dengan lagu ciptaan orang lain yang berhasil mereka rusak dengan suaranya, dan disambut tepuk tangan sekedarnya. Aku bermanuver di antara deretan rak dan menghampiri panggung darurat Inoue. Setelah memotong jalan Senna yang murka, aku mengambil mikrofon.

"Ada satu penampilan lagi malam ini. Sebuah karya musik klasik. Tapi, sebelum kuperkenalkan, aku ingin mengabarkan tentang program sekolah yang akan dimulai kembali. Sebuah penghargaan, sebenarnya, penghargaan di bidang musik. Namanya Beasiswa Musik Shirayuki Shihouin. Shirayuki Shihouin adalah seorang pemain flute, pemain yang sangat sangat berbakat, yang meninggal pada tahun sembilan belas enam puluh saat dia duduk di bangku SMA. Dia tidak sempat meraih karir cemerlang yang seharusnya bisa ia raih."

Aku bisa melihat wajah Rukia, mulutnya menganga saking bingungnya, tetapi aku tidak membiarkan diriku terlalu lama memandang Rukia. Aku harus melakukan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke tempatku meninggalkan Shirayuki, dan memberi tanda tak mencolok bahwa ia harus bersamaku.

"Kemarilah Shirayuki," aku menggumam, mulutku menjauh dari mikrofon. "Bawa flute-mu."

Lalu aku mengembalikan mikrofon ke depan mulutku lagi.

"Kejutan yang harus kusampaikan pada kalian malam ini adalah bahwa untuk merayakan dimulainya kembali Beasiswa Shirayuki Shihouin, seorang tamu istimewa sudah hadir di sini. Nyonya Shihouin adalah guru musik di sekolah ini, bahkan sebelum orangtua kita bertemu. Beliau adalah guru Shirayuki Shihouin dan penggagas beasiswa tersebut."

Nyonya Shihouin berdiri miring di depan dinding, memicingkan mata kuat-kuat dalam siraman cahaya, dan memegang biola di sampingnya. Aku melirik dan melihat Shirayuki berdiri di sana, di atas panggung. Dia terlihat lebih rata daripada biasanya, lebih dua dimensi. Seakan-akan upaya mengumpulkan energi untuk berkomunikasi sudah mengurasnya.

"Mari kita beri sambutan yang meriah untuk beliau, oke?"

Penonton dengan patuh bertepuk tangan, karena pada saat ini mereka sudah biasa diberi perintah. Nyonya Shihouin melambai kecil.

"Baiklah tidak perlu berlama-lama lagi... kalian selalu melihat dia membawa biola di punggungnya, dan keluar masuk ruang makan. Kini, membawakan lagu _Holy Night_ sekaligus sebagai audisi untuk Beasiswa Musik Shirayuki Shihouin tahun ini, sambutlah Nona Kuchiki Rukia."

Mulut Rukia menganga semakin lebar, dan aku bisa melihat dia menggeleng kuat-kuat yang tak salah lagi adalah tanda penolakan. Tetapi, Nyonya Shihouin sudah membawa biola ke atas panggung sesuai rencana kami, dan aku melompat dari panggung lalu meluncur menghampiri Rukia.

"Kau sudah tidak waras, ini TIDAK akan terjadi!" ia mendesis.

"Rukia, dengar," kataku, sambil memegang kedua bahunya dengan tanganku. "Di atas panggung. Kau lihat dia?"

Rukia menatap ke tempat Shirayuki berdiri sambil memegang flutenya dengan sabar.

"Tidak."

"Berarti kau harus mempercayai kata-kataku—Shirayuki ada di atas sana dengan flute-nya. Aku rasa dia akan bermain, tapi tidak tanpamu. Semua ini tentang duet terakhir yang dia mainkan untuk audisinya. Gadis yang menularinya meningitis, pemain biola, Rukia. Nyonya Shihouin yang memberitahu. Nah, aku sudah membawanya ke sekolah, dan ini SATU-SATUNYA kesempatan kita untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Aku hanya tahu Shirayuki akan membawakan duet itu bersamamu, dan Nyonya Shihouin akan mendengarkannya. Saat dia mendengar musik Shirayuki masih hidup dan selalu bersama kita, dia akan meninggalkan semua rasa bersalahnya," aku semakin menatap dalam matanya yang mengalihkan pandangan. "Rukia, kau HARUS mau. Demi mereka. Bakatku telah membawa Shirayuki kesini, seperti yang kaubilang. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat lebih dari ini. Hanya kau yang bisa," kataku.

Terjadi jeda yang sangat panjang. Aku tetap menutup mulutku. Aku sudah mengatakan apa yang perlu kukatakan, jadi selanjutnya tinggal kutunggu respon dari lawan bicaraku sekarang. Dia bergeming untuk waktu yang terasa selamanya.

Lalu seakan dalam gerakan lambat, seperti tengah berada di bawah air, Rukia berdiri. Aku menatap ke atas panggung dan melihat mata hampa Shirayuki mengikuti setiap gerakan Rukia. Rukia nyaris meluncur ke panggung. Dia mengambil biola yang telah dikeluarkan Nyonya Shihouin dari tas. Guru dan murid saling bertukar tatapan singkat namun cukup serius. Kemudian Nyonya Shihouin berbalik dan berjalan turun, untuk bersandar menyamping di dinding.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" sebuah suara berseru di belakangku. "Dia mau main nggak, sih? Kita harus pergi ke acara dansa."

Aku berputar untuk menghadapi suara itu, yang berasal dari Senna.

"Diam saja," aku mendesis.

Wajah Senna kembali ke bentuk jeleknya yang biasa. Dia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat sambil memicingkan mata.

"Kalau tidak kenapa, Kurosaki? Kau mau melemparku dengan bola kristal?"

"Kau harus menunggu dan melihat apa yang akan kulakukan," kataku. "Tapi aku jamin kau tidak akan suka."

Senna menegakkan tubuh.

"Ini sudah selesai," dia berseru di atas kepala para penonton. "Ayo teman-teman, kita ke aula olahraga dan memulai pesta!"

Beberapa orang mulai ikut berdiri. Kebanyakan Cewek Satelit. Tetapi, Inoue dan Ishida memberi isyarat pada mereka untuk tetap duduk lagi. Senna, yang sudah heboh menghentak-hentakkan kaki saat berjalan ke pintu, mengeluarkan suara keras bernada marah.

"Pertunjukan ini tinggal sejarah!" dia berteriak.

Orang-orang mulai menggumam dan menoleh-noleh. Bertanya-tanya apakah Senna benar. Rukia sudah duduk bersama alat musiknya dan memegang tongkat penggesek, tetapi dia belum mulai bermain. Dia terlihat membeku. Kaku.

"Ayo, teman-teman!" Senna berseru lagi.

Orang-orang mulai beringsut di kursi mereka. Beberapa sudah berdiri. Lalu aku mendengarnya. Alunan suara flute yang jernih dan bernada tinggi. Aku mengenali iramanya sebagai lagu yang kami dengar dimainkan Shirayuki di perpustakaan. _Holy Night_.

Meskipun setahuku tidak seorang pun di antara orang-orang ini yang bisa melihat atau mendengar Shirayuki, tetapi sesuatu sepertinya membuat mereka terpaku. Semua penonton terdiam saat Shirayuki memainkan bar kedua, memandang berkeliling untuk mencari tahu mengapa semua orang tidak bersuara, dan apa yang sebenarnya mereka lihat. Rukia tampak bagai terhipnotis, mengangkat tongkat geseknya. Ketika Shirayuki mulai memainkan bar ketiga, Rukia bergabung.

Seiring baris-baris awal yang dia mainkan, seisi dunia seakan meleleh. Rukia memainkan susunan nada berjenjang di bawah alunan _Holy Night_ Shirayuki, sebuah melodi yang anehnya terdengar familier. Aku merasakan vibrasi biola jauh di dalam dadaku, tempat yang disebut Ibu inti hati. Suaranya begitu kaya, begitu dalam dan murni, sampai-sampai aku merasa bisa melayang dari kursiku. Aku benar-benar terpesona seluruhnya. Saat bermain, Rukia berayun pelan, matanya terpejam. Musiknya seakan mengalir begitu saja, vibrasi yang dalam menggantung di atas kepala dengan intensitas yang mengguncang, namun indah. Itu adalah suara terindah yang pernah kudengar seumur hidupku.

Ibunya benar, pikirku. Rukia _memang jenius_. Bakatnya sungguh termasuk sangat langka. Dari cara Rukia dan Shirayuki bermain bersama, seakan-akan mereka telah melebur menjadi satu entitas. Kadang-kadang sulit dipastikan di mana biola berakhir dan flute berawal.

Itu lagu yang pendek, dan berakhir dengan tenang serta sederhana, ketika masing-masing alat musik memainkan nada yang sama. Terjadi keheningan yang panjang, lalu tiba-tiba semua orang di ruangan itu berdiri, bertepuk tangan dan menghentakkan kaki, seolah-olah Shane Filan baru naik ke atas panggung, diikuti anggota band Westlife lainnya.

Rukia tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Dia hanya duduk di sana dengan kepala tertunduk, memegangi tongkat penggeseknya. Tetapi Shirayuki menatap melewati para penonton. Aku berpaling untuk melihat Nyonya Shihouin, tangannya saling menggenggam, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. Raut wajahnya mengungkapkan apa yang ingin kuketahui. Nyonya Shihouin sudah mendengar. Dia sudah mendengar kedua murid jeniusnya bermain, yang satu masih hidup, yang satu tidak. Keduanya benar-benar cemerlang.

Udara begitu penuh dengan aliran listrik, aku bisa merasakan rambutku saling bergesekkan. Jumlah energi yang terkumpul di ruangan ini sangat besar. Sesuatu yang kuat, sesuatu yang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya telah berlangsung. Bahkan Cewek Satelit pun tampak merasakannya. Aku kembali berpaling ke atas panggung, tempat Rukia masih bergeming. Tetapi Shirayuki tampak berubah. Saat menatapnya, aku benar-benar melihat kehidupan mengalir masuk ke matanya. Sosok Shirayuki yang rata dan tak bergerak mulai terisi. Untuk sesaat dia benar-benar terlihat seperti manusia yang hidup dan bernapas, sehidup yang pernah ia alami.

"Hei, siapa gadis yang satunya itu?" aku mendengar seseorang bertanya.

Dan ketika itulah aku mendengar dentuman keras, lalu semua lampu di perpustakaan sekonyong-konyong mati, meninggalkan kami semua dalam kegelapan total.

* * *

><p>Seandainya punya kuasa, mungkin aku juga akan memasukkan sambaran kilat dan lampu mati dalam rencanaku. Itu cara yang sangat pas bagi Shirayuki untuk menghilang, bagi Rukia untuk perlahan-lahan sadar dari komanya, dan bagiku untuk mengantar Nyonya Shihouin keluar dengan aman. Benar-benar sentuhan yang sempurna.<p>

Tetapi aku tak punya kuasa itu. Kemungkinan besar, dalam proses meninggalkan siklus hantunya, Shirayuki mengalami semacam perubahan energi yang bentrok dengan arus listrik, dan hasilnya seperti sambaran kilat.

Ketika lampu-lampu kembali menyala sejenak kemudian, aku sudah berhasil mencari jalan ke pintu yang mengarah ke koridor. Sambil mengangkut biolanya, aku memandu Nyonya Shihouin ke pintu luar di ujung lorong tempat aku bisa melihat taksinya datang.

Aku merasa tidak nyaman. Ini aspek permediuman yang paling tidak kupahami—cara berinteraksi dengan orang hidup. Nyonya Shihouin baru saja merasakan perasaan emosional yang hebat. Setelah berpuluh tahun menyalahkan diri sebagai penyebab berakhirnya karir musik dan hidup keponakannya, dia telah mendengar musik itu dan rasa hidup itu lagi. Dia telah mengerti bahwa baik murid maupun musiknya tidak menghilang untuk selamanya, seperti yang dia kira. Namun aku tidak tahu apa yang diharapkan dariku sekarang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan Nyonya Shihouin untuk kukatakan, atau apakah ia ingin dibiarkan sendirian dengan pikirannya. Aku benar-benar merasa tidak berdaya.

Di luar aku melihat sorot lampu depan, serta logo perusahaan taksi setempat yang bersinar kuning di atas mobil. Aku membuka pintu dan memeganginya untuk Nyonya Shihouin, memberi isyarat pada sopir untuk membantu memasukkan biola ke dalam bagasi. Saat Nyonya Shihouin berjalan melewatiku, aku membuka pembicaraan.

"Nyonya Shihouin...," aku tergagap.

Dia berhenti dan memandangku dengan mata emasnya yang cerah. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tetapi sebelum berlalu dia memberiku anggukan singkat. Dan aku tahu anggukan itu artinya 'ya'. Aku sudah dengar. Ya. Aku mengerti. Ya. Aku melihat. Ya. Aku telah melakukan tugasku, dan melakukannya dengan cukup baik. Aku merasakan gumpalan kecil di tenggorokanku saat mengawasi sopir taksi membantu Nyonya Shihouin masuk ke mobil. Aku ingin sekali bertemu Ibu untuk menceritakan semuanya. Aku tahu aku telah melakukan hal yang baik, dan begitu aku mendambakan persetujuan Ibu sehingga nyaris tak sanggup mencegah diriku untuk segera berlari pulang saat itu juga. Tetapi masih ada yang harus kulakukan di sini.

Belum sempat aku kembali ke perpustakaan untuk mencari Rukia, Ishida keluar dari pintu yang mengarah ke lorong, dan menabrakku.

"Oh, Kurosaki," cetusnya. "Maaf. Aku tidak melihatmu."

Seminggu yang lalu, aku pasti menganggap Ishida hanya pura-pura minta maaf, bahwa dia sengaja menabrakku hanya untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia bisa melakukan itu di hadapan kekasihnya, atau pun para Cowok Populer. Tetapi sejak Senna mengadakan sesi hancurkan-Kurosaki-di-depan-umum, dia tidak pernah ikut-ikutan. Kejadian apa yang telah merubahnya?

"Aku ikut berduka untuk nenekmu," kataku tiba-tiba. Aku tidak berencana mengatakan apa pun, tetapi setelah mengatur dan membantu terwujudnya peristiwa malam ini, aku merasa seperti orang yang berbeda.

"Ya, terima kasih," sahut Ishida. Matanya yang bewarna biru tua itu tersembunyi di balik kacamata persegi empatnya.

Aku hanya berdiri di sana, tidak tahu harus melakukan atau mengatakan apa lagi. Ishida membuat gerakan seolah-olah hendak pergi, lalu dia ragu-ragu.

"Jadi, begini, hal-hal yang dikatakan Senna tentang kau dan ibumu." Oh jadi dia mengetahuinya juga. "Aku tidak sepenuhnya setuju tentang itu. Senna kadang-kadang bisa sangat kejam, Orihime pun mengakuinya. Dia mulai sangat mengganggu akhir-akhir ini."

Aku terperangah. Ishida tidak meminta maaf karena memberitahu Senna tentang dunia aneh yang kusebut rumah. Ishida adalah raja para Cowok Populer dan akan tetap seperti itu bersama 'ratu'nya. Tetapi sedikit kata yang dia sampaikan padaku barusan benar-benar sangat berarti.

Ishida sekarang benar-benar beranjak pergi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, keren sekali kau bisa membujuk cewek itu bermain," dia berseru dari atas bahunya. "Setidaknya kita punya satu bakat sungguhan dalam pertunjukan tadi."

Lalu dia meluncur ke arah aula olahraga, tidak diragukan lagi untuk membantu Inoue menangani tugas berat Perawatan Dekorasi Dansa. Ini ternyata benar-benar menjadi malam yang penuh kejutan.

* * *

><p>Aku akhirnya menemukan Rukia di aula olahraga, sedang berdiri dekat meja hidangan. Aku tidak sabar untuk memberitahu Rukia tentang Nyonya Shihouin, tetapi terkejut saat melihat wajahnya merah padam karena marah.<p>

"Kok kau _tega_, sih?" dia mendesis.

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu pasti apa yang kumaksud. Kau satu-satunya orang yang kuberitahu! Tega-teganya kau, dari semua orang, mengerjaiku seperti itu?"

Lidahku benar-benar kelu.

"Aku... um..."

"Itu hal paling rendah dan paling kotor yang pernah dilakukan siapa pun kepadaku, Ichigo. Kupikir aku mengenalmu. Kupikir kita saling mengerti."

"Tapi Rukia, kau bermain. Kau benar-benar _bermain_!"

"Yah, kau tidak memberiku banyak pilihan, kan?"

"Tapi... Rukia. Kau sudah meruntuhkan penghalangmu. Kau bermain. Kau terdengar seperti malaikat! Bukankah itu bagus?"

Wajah Rukia masih merah padam. Aku menyambar gelas plastik dan menyerahkannya kepada Rukia.

"Kau mengelabui aku," kata Rukia, masih terdengar marah. Tapi tidak semarah sebelumnya, jika aku tidak salah membaca sikapnya.

"Aku tahu, Rukia. Aku tahu, dan aku minta maaf. Idenya datang begitu saja, setelah aku mendengar kalau pertunjukan bakat akan digelar di perpustakaan, tempat Shirayuki berada. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa melaksanakannya. Aku hanya berpikir jika aku bisa membawa Nyonya Shihouin ke perpustakaan, Shirayuki mungkin akan bermain, tapi hanya kalau aku bisa membujukMU bermain juga."

"Yeah, pernahkah terpikir olehmu," sembur Rukia, menekankan pengucapan setiap kata, "untuk bertanya padaku tentang rencana kecilmu itu? Menanyakan perasaanku jika harus ikut berperan? Bukannya menipuku seakan-akan aku sedang dikerjai? Kau tahu kan aku punya masalah dengan bermain!"

"Tapi, Rukia, kau mungkin akan menolak," kataku dengan nada minta maaf.

"Tentu saja aku akan menolak! Karena aku TIDAK mau melakukannya!"

Dia menghabiskan air mineral itu dalam satu tenggak. Gawat. Sekarang dia marah.

"Aku tahu," kataku lembut. "Tapi, kau berhasil melakukannya. Kau berhasil! Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai caranya. Tapi apa kau sama sekali tidak merasa bahagia? Rukia, kau membuat perbedaan yang tidak bisa dilakukan siapa pun. Kau _menyelamatkan_ mereka."

Rukia memungut sepotong biskuit, memeriksa kedua sisinya, lalu mengembalikannya ke piring. Dia mengambil sepotong brownies, dan mulai memeriksanya lagi.

"Apakah aku bahagia atau tidak, itu sepenuhnya urusan lain," tukas Rukia. Suaranya semakin lembut. Hasil pemeriksaan terhadap brownies rupanya memuaskan, karena dia menggigitnya.

"Oh, tidak, itu soal yang sama," kataku, merangkul pundaknya di lenganku. "Ya ampun! Kau itu benar-benar jenius! Mendengarmu bermain... aku sama sekali tidak menyangkanya!"

"Kayak memujiku bakal ada gunanya saja," ia menggerundel, tetapi di mataku kelihatannya MEMANG sangat berguna.

Senna memilih saat ini untuk melewati kami.

"Penampilan kami sangat jauh menggunggulimu, Cewek Biola," Senna berkata dari atas bahunya. "Maaf pecundang."

Rukia dan aku bertatapan, lalu serempak cekikikan dengan heboh.

"Yeah! Aku rasa dia sudah menunjukkannya padaMU!" kataku.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bertemu Simon Cowell sekarang," ujar Rukia sedih, di antara seringai lebar.

"Rukia," kataku, menatap mata violetnya lekat-lekat. "Aku minta maaf. Apa kau benar-benar marah padaku? Shirayuki bermain. Kau bermain. Nyonya Shihouin mendengar semuanya! Kupikir aku sudah memperbaiki keadaan. Tapi, aku tidak mau kehilangan teman terbaikku."

"Temanmu satu-satunya," Rukia meralat. Mencoba menyembunyikan senyum-malu-malu-kucingnya dengan cara menunduk.

"Temanku _satu-satunya_. Ah ya, mungkin setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, bagaimana jika diganti dengan 'kekasihku satu-satunya'?" aku memegang kedua tangan mungilnya. Dan saat itu juga, Rukia menengadahkan kepalanya, senyum-malu-malu-kucingnya masih terlukis di wajahnya, tetapi terlihat memudar, dan tergantikan oleh senyum kebahagiaan. Tanpa menunggu ia ingin menjawab 'iya' atau 'tidak', aku langsung memeluknya erat-erat. Aku tidak tahu apakah wajah Rukia sekarang terlihat senang, gembira, kaget, atau campuran dari tiga rasa itu, tetapi aku tidak bisa mengurungkan niatku untuk memeluk gadis ini.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo. Aku mencintaimu."

Aku membalasnya juga dengan kalimat yang tidak jauh berbeda—atau mungkin bisa dibilang sama persis—dan dengan penuh makna di setiap kata. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Rukia."

Lalu, setelah melepasnya dari pelukanku, Rukia mengulurkan sepotong kue.

"Mungkin ada serangga di dalamnya, karena aku tidak bisa melihat di cahaya remang-remang begini," dia berkata.

Aku menggigit banyak-banyak.

"Renyah," kataku.

"Pasti serangga," ujar Rukia. "Mungkin salah satu kumbang Jepang itu!"

"Protein!"

Di tengah aula olahraga, Senna sudah memulai berdansa mengikuti sebuah lagu terkenal. Dia meniru gerakan dalam video terbarunya, dan gerakan itu tidak benar-benar ditirukan dengan baik. Di atas kepala Senna menggantung pita-pita dan spanduk-spanduk yang penuh dengan potongan bintang, bulan, dan permata. Salah satu hiasan terlepas dari sebuah pita, melayang turun, dan menempel di puncak kepala Senna. Tanpa menyadarinya, dia terus berputar-putar dengan gerakan yang menyedihkan.

"Nah, itu baru kostum yang cocok," Rukia berkomentar di sela-sela menggigit brownies-nya.

Seolah mendapat aba-aba, potongan kertas lain jatuh dari spanduk dansa dan mendarat di dada Senna. Dia melihat kertas itu dan mencoba menepisnya tanpa merusak irama tarian, yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu berirama.

Lalu sekonyong-konyong kejadian itu berlangsung serempak. Bintang-bintang, berlian-berlian, bahkan pitanya sendiri terlepas dan melayang turun, seolah digerakkan oleh kekuatan tak terlihat. Sepotong berlian hinggap di bokong Senna. Sepotong bintang dan bulan menempel di lututnya satu-satu, semua pita melilit di lehernya bagai syal. Dalam sekejap, Senna menjadi alam semesta potongan benda-benda langit. Setiap kali ia berhasil melepas satu, potongan lain seolah langsung melayang turun dan melekatkan diri padanya. Orang lain sepertinya tidak ada yang terpengaruh. Tidak ada yang berusaha menolong Senna. Selama sedetik, mata kami bertemu. Aku menyunggingkan senyum jahil. Dari suatu tempat di belakang kami, aku mendengar seruan marah.

"Senna, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Inoue Orihime berderap melewati kami.

"Kau tahu berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk memotong semua bentuk itu? Aku harus melakukannya semua SENDIRIAN! Itu bukan untuk kaumainkan! Kau merusak semuanya!"

Senna mencoba meneriakkan penjelasan, tetapi suara yang keluar terdengar seperti pekikan burung bangau yang akhir-akhir ini kutonton dalam acara dokumenter di _Animal Planet_. Inoue mencengkeram salah satu lengan Senna yang berhias bintang-bintang, dan menyeretnya keluar dari aula olahraga.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi?" Rukia berkata di antara sela tawa.

"Aku rasa," sahutku, menggigit lagi kue serangga Rukia. "Shirayuki Shihouin baru saja memberi kita hadiah perpisahan."

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

><p>Review reply:<p>

First from** Rukianonymous**, Waah, makasih banyak ya. Hehe, namanya juga fiksi ^^a. Yup ini udah di-update. Sekali lagi makasih buat Reviewnya yaa~! ^^

Kedua dari **Shana Nakazawa**, Makasih Shana ^^, huehehe, di sini juga ada momen IchiRuki-nya, tapi keliatan kayak dipaksain yaa =.=a. Yap, makasih banyak untuk Reviewnya~! ^^

Ketiga dari **Kie2Kei**, Salam kenal juga, yap, gak apa-apa kok :D Hoo iya yah, gak diperiksa lagi sih, *jetot* Ehehe, sengaja, biar Readersnya penasaran XD. Iyap, silakan silakan, makasih untuk Reviewnya yaa~! ^^

Keempat dari **nenk rukiakate**, Aaaa kenapa baru muncul sekarang? Tanpamu aku galaau *huwooo, injekin, injekin! SKSD banget!* Yosh, lupakan yg di atas =.=v. Ehehe, ide itu tiba-tiba datang, jadi yah sudah deh, pasangkan saja (?). Sip, makasih Reviewnya yaa~! ^^

Kelima dari **Ray Kousen7**, Hehe, tenang aja kok ^^. Huehehe, begitulah, saia juga susah ngejelasinnya sih, err... =.=a. Wah, ini emang ada novelnya, kok, cuma Shizu ubah2 aja dikit. Sip, makasih banyak Reviewnya yaa~! ^^

Last from **BlackRed**, Huehehe, now it's showtime-nya itu yah kayak gini. Rukia dan Shirayuki duet bareng gantiin personil CeBe yg katanya bubar dua orang XD. Eeeh, tebalik tau, yg bener Rukia cium Ichigo, nahaha XD. Yosh, makasih banyak Reviewnya yaa~! ^^

Yah, sebenernya saia lagi UN sekarang, tetapi memaksakan diri untuk publish fic =.=a, soalnya lama2 nunggak juga rasanya jadi gak enak XD.

Ehm, apa lagi ya?

Untuk teman-teman sekalian yg juga lagi menghadapi Ujian Nasional, semoga kita semua lulus dan bisa mendapat nilai tertinggi *Woi, lu mate aja gak pernah di atas 7! Huehehe XD* Maaf jika cerita ini membingungkan =.=a, semoga typo2 yg ada di atas gak mengganggu Readers :)

*Tengok ke belakang takut tiba2 dilempar panci sama emak gara2 maen komputer* Yosh, segitu dulu deh dari Shizu, doakan saja semoga bisa update lagi pas hari Kamis XD. Mohon Reviewnya, dan terima kasih untuk yg udah RnR di chap sebelumnya. Sayonara~! :D


	12. Chapter 12

**~Medium~**

**~Genre: Supernatural, Friendship~**

**~Chara: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia~**

**~Disclaimer: Tite Kubo~**

* * *

><p>Rukia dan aku dengan dispensasi khusus berkat kebaikan Ibuku, meninggalkan acara dansa lebih awal dan pergi, hanya kami berdua, ke restoran Cina.<p>

"Jadi, kita benar-benar membantu Shirayuki dan Nyonya Shihouin?"

"Kita membantu mereka," sahutku. "Kaulah kuncinya, Rukia. Mereka sudah tenang sekarang."

"Kau yakin?"

"Positif. Aku bersama Nyonya Shihouin beberapa saat sebelum taksi datang untuk mengantarnya pulang," aku menyesap teh hijauku.

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Kau tahu, dia tidak bilang apa-apa, Rukia. Tak sepatah kata apa pun. Tapi, wajah Nyonya Shihouin... aku tahu kedengarannya gila, tapi dari raut wajahnya aku bisa tahu sesuatu dalam dirinya telah berubah. Beban itu telah terangkat. Dan tepat sebelum dia pergi, dia memberiku anggukan kecil. Seperti, yah, sebuah penegasan mungkin."

"Dia bahkan tidak bilang apa-apa tentang aku?" tanya Rukia, merobek tiga kantong gula sekaligus dan menuangkannya ke dalam teh.

"Rukia, matanya itu berkaca-kaca... dan aku tahu itu bukan hanya untuk Shirayuki. Itu untukmu juga. Air mata bahagia."

"Bahagia. Aku pasti akan mendapat pelajaran biola yang menarik besok."

"Seandainya aku bisa hadir," kataku sambil tertawa. Sekarang setelah mendengar Rukia bermain, rasanya aku tidak akan pernah puas. "Berani taruhan ia akan memberimu beasiswa tersebut!"

"Jaga lidahmu, Tuan Jeruk. Kau harus tenang dulu supaya aku bisa memikirkan cara menghadapi keadaan ini," ujar Rukia memberikan cengiran lebar, aku membalasnya juga.

Percakapan kami disela oleh kedatangan pelayan yang membawakan hidangan yang baru kami pesan.

"Nah, ini dia yang kutunggu," aku menggosok-gosokkan tangan melihat makanan yang sudah dihidangkan di hadapanku. "Jadi, apa maksudmu memikirkan cara menghadapi keadaan?"

Rukia mengiris _pancake_ daun bawang menjadi empat bagian dengan ketepatan seorang ahli bedah. Ia mengamati potongan pertama dengan sangat serius sampai-sampai aku bisa melihat kedua alisnya mengkerut ke bawah.

"Itu maksudku. Memang senang mengetahui aku bisa bermain lagi, Ichigo. Sungguh. Tapi sekarang aku sadar itu hanyalah sebagian masalah. Sekarang aku harus memutuskan apakah aku INGIN bermain. Mungkin saja aku tidak mengharapkan beasiswa itu."

"Tapi..."

Aku menuangkan teh untuk mengalihkan pikiran. Ini masalah yang terus terang tidak pernah terbayang olehku.

"Aku tahu, Ichigo. Tapi kau harus memahami sesuatu. Aku lahir dengan bakat ini, oke? Aku menerimanya. Tapi aku tidak pernah mengalami masa perkenalan, seperti yang kaualami dengan penglihatan arwahmu. Aku tidak pernah diberi kesempatan untuk memikirkan apa artinya menjadi penampil profesional, untuk belajar dan berlatih, dan pada dasarnya menyerahkan hidupku pada musikku. Kau menjalani seluruh proses ini sejak aku mengenalmu, dimulai dari mengakui pada seseorang bahwa kau bisa melihat arwah, hingga mempertanyakan mau tidaknya kau membiarkan orang tahu bahwa kau punya keistimewaan semacam itu. Dan bahwa, suka gak suka, itu akan menjadi kehidupanmu. Kau memutuskan untuk menggunakan bakatmu, dan membantu yang membutuhkan."

Aku mengangguk, mendadak merasa sangat dewasa saat menyesap tehku, dan mengamati ekspresi Rukia, yang ultramegaserius.

"Tapi, dalam kasusku tidak begitu, Ichigo. Aku bisa melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan. Tapi tidak pernah ada yang bertanya padaku apa yang _kuinginkan_. Dan aku terlalu muda untuk menanyakannya pada diriku sendiri, atau untuk mengetahui bahwa aku berhak punya pendapat tentang hidupku. Aku sudah belajar biola sejak umur empat tahun. Dan karena aku sangat bagus, seolah-olah sudah dipastikan... bahwa ini adalah hidupku. Karena aku bagus, tapi lebih-lebih karena itu yang diinginkan ibuku."

Tidak seperti Ibuku, yang tahu bahwa aku juga akan melihat arwah tapi menunggu sampai aku mau mengakuinya sendiri, pada waktu yang kuanggap tepat.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan ibumu? Dia punya cita-cita berkarier di atas panggung, tapi tidak kesampaian?" tanyaku.

"Ya dan tidak," sahut Rukia. "Oh, ya ampun, kau sudah mencoba siomainya? Ini seperti _puisi!_"

Saat itu aku baru saja menjejalkan sepotong siomai utuh ke dalam mulut, jadi aku hanya mengangguk penuh semangat dan menunjuk ke mulutku yang penuh.

"Iya, kan? Jadi, soal ibuku tadi, aku rasa orangtuanya tidak menjadikan musik ibuku sebagai prioritas. Cuma sesuatu yang dilakukan gadis berpendidikan, kau mengerti? Melukis, atau menari balet, atau dalam kasus ibuku, bermain violin. Bermain secara professional bukan merupakan pilihan untuknya. Ini soal perbedaan generasi, kau tahu. Ibuku harus mempersiapkan diri menjadi seorang istri."

Itu satu wilayah dalam generasi tersebut yang bukan menjadi tempat asal Ibu, pikirku, meskipun ibu Rukia kelihatannya selupuh tahun lebih tua daripada Ibuku. Tetapi, kalau dipikir lagi, hampir segala hal tentang Ibuku memang berbeda.

"Jadi, bisa dibilang dia yang membuat keputusan itu untukmu," kataku, setelah akhirnya berhasil menelan sebagian besar siomai.

"Itulah tepatnya yang dia lakukan," kata Rukia. "Dan kupikir itu ada hubungannya dengan mengapa aku tidak bisa bermain setelah peristiwa demam panggung di Carniege Hall waktu itu. Tubuhku langsung mengambil kendali—metafora yang bagus, ya? Dan, _jeder_, begitu. Tiba-tiba saja aku tidak bisa bermain. Sekarang aku bisa, tapi masalah yang lebih besar masih belum diputuskan. Kau tahu, kan, tentang aku ingin menjadi apa. Aku tidak mau diberi beasiswa hanya dengan asumsi bahwa aku menginginkannya. Aku yang harus membuat keputusan sendiri."

Rukia mulai memotong udang dengan ganas.

"Kau sadar, Rukia, bahwa pada satu titik kau harus membagi perasaan ini dengan ibumu? Apa pun keputusanmu, kau harus membicarakannya dengan ibumu."

Rukia merengut, dan semakin galak memotong udangnya. Dia tiba-tiba merobek setengah bagian udang dengan begitu kuat, sehingga potongannya melejit dari piring dan memantul dengan anggun pada tangki ikan sebelum menggelinding ke bawah meja.

Untuk sesaat Rukia tampak malu, tetapi saat menyadari bahwa tidak ada seorang pun selain aku yang melihat udang terbang tadi, dia menyemburkan serangkaian tawa terkekeh. Seperti biasa, tawanya menular, dan saat kami berdua dengan enaknya terbahak-bahak, aku melihat si pelayan menatap kami dengan muram dan curiga dari posnya.

Rukia benar—dia ADALAH teman sekaligus kekasih terbaik dan satu-satunya yang kumiliki. Sungguh perpaduan yang aneh. Dia pemain biola dengan tingkat cara berpikir seperti orang dewasa, dan sama sekali tidak cocok jika dipadukan dengan ukuran badannya yang bisa kubilang kecil. Selain Ibu, Rukia adalah orang yang paling jujur yang pernah kukenal. Jujur tentang segala hal dan kepada siapa pun, kecuali ibunya. Aku juga begitu waktu pertama kali melihat penampakan.

"Aku rasa kita harus memesan pisang goreng untuk pencuci mulut," ujar Rukia.

Aku paham. Aku juga tidak ingin membicarakan ibu Rukia lagi.

"Satu pisang goreng seorang," aku mengoreksi. "Ibuku selalu berkata, kalau melakukan sesuatu jangan setengah-setengah. Oh, ya ampun, aku benar-benar lupa memberitahumu!"

Rukia menengadahkan kepalanya dengan senyum penasaran yang menyenangkan.

"Aku punya sesuatu untuk kita, yah, sebenarnya bukan untuk kita, tapi...," Aku merogoh sakuku. "Aku sudah membawanya seharian tapi belum ada waktu yang tepat untuk menunjukkannya padamu."

"Ayo keluarkan, Tuan Jeruk, aku jadi tegang, nih!" cetus Rukia tidak sabaran.

Aku menarik tanganku dari dalam saku, dan memegang benda itu di depan Rukia.

"Bandana merah?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Untuk Kon," kataku. "Aku rasa kau harus menyimpannya sampai kau main ke rumahku lagi, jadi nanti kau yang akan memasangnya."

Rukia mengambil bandana merah itu dengan senyum yang begitu lebar, bisa-bisa kau mengira aku baru saja memberinya foto Brendon Urie bertanda tangan. Lalu, dia mulai tertawa, dan itu juga membuatku tertawa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang lucu. Kami hanya merasa bahagia.

Di meja sebelah, aku melihat seorang pria kurus beruban tersenyum ke arah kami. Dia duduk sendirian, membaca Koran _New York Times_ yang berita utamanya mengenai presiden tahun enam puluhan. Rupanya, restoran ini sudah sangat lama berdiri. Aku membalas senyumnya, dan dia menyuap makanan, yang mungkin, sudah tidak ada di menu selama puluhan tahun. Begitu banyak arwah yang menginginkan sesuatu. Tetapi banyak juga yang tidak—mereka hanya ingin terlihat oleh mata. Aku bisa melihat mereka. Aku senang melakukannya.

Aku berdiri di luar menunggu taksiku. Ibuku memberi kami berdua ongkos taksi untuk pulang, tetapi Rukia sudah dijemput. Taksiku datang tak lama sesudahnya, dan aku masuk lalu duduk dengan nyaman di kursi belakang. Kadang-kadang enak rasanya menjadi penumpang tak dikenal, hanya duduk bersandar dan membiarkan orang lain menyetir. Tanpa harus berbicara tentang apa pun.

Kami melewati sekolah dalam perjalanan pulang. Acara dansa sudah lama berakhir, dan sekolah gelap gulita. Jendela perpustakaan memantulkan cahaya bulan, tampak seperti sepasang mata dalam kegelapan. Aku merinding saat tiba-tiba ingat bahwa Shirayuki bukan satu-satunya makhluk dari dunia lain di perpustakaan itu. Ada sosok gelap dan kosong yang kulihat. Apa pun itu, aku tahu satu hal, ia masih ada di sana. Dan yang lebih buruk lagi, aku tahu bahwa setelah interaksiku dengan Shirayuki berakhir, makhluk itu sekarang tahu tentang AKU. Aku sudah menarik perhatiannya. Dia tidak akan pergi. Pada akhirnya, aku harus memberitahu Rukia tentang apa yang kulihat. Memberitahu Ibu juga. Kami harus mencari tahu makhluk apa itu. Kami harus membuat rencana. Tetapi, aku tidak ingin memikirkan soal itu sekarang. Biar dia menunggu sampai matahari sudah bertengger aman tinggi di langit.

Aku lega saat kami membelok dari jalan utama dan meninggalkan gedung sekolah berdiri sendiri dalam kegelapan. Aku sekilas teringat Senna yang diselimuti sekorasi dansa, dan nyaris tertawa keras-keras. Aku berpikir tentang keramahan Ishida yang tak terduga setelah aku menyinggung soal neneknya. Dari mana datangnya itu? Langitkah?

Ishida memang mengatakan dia sekarang merasa jauh lebih baik tentang neneknya sejak... entahlah, sesuatu yang tidak jadi dia katakan. Mungkinkah Ishida meminta tolong pada Ibuku? Apakah Ibuku menyampaikan pesan untuk Ishida kepada neneknya?

Ibuku tidak pernah membicarakan identitas kliennya, dan aku tahu tidak ada gunanya bertanya. Kecurigaanku bahwa Ishida meminta bantuan Ibuku hanya akan menjadi kecurigaan belaka. Tetapi juga lebih dari itu. Entah bagaimana, itu memberikan harapan. Harapan bahwa, Ishida Uryuu, Cowok Paling Populer dalam area kode pos ini sekaligus, pasangan dari Penguasa Angkasa Cewek-cewek Satelit, mungkin, hanya mungkin, tidak sepicik yang kukira. Harapan bahwa tidak semua cewek populer seperti Senna. Harapan bahwa mungkin kau mau mengenal dengan lebih baik, beberapa orang tidak terlihat seperti yang tampak di permukaan.

Kami memasuki jalan tempat aku tinggal, dan taksi berhenti di luar rumahku. Sebagian besar lampu sudah dimatikan. Dapur diterangi cahaya lembut keemasan dari beberapa lilin. Aku mendengar Kon mulai menggonggong di dalam, dan seperti biasa suara itu memenuhi hatiku dengan cinta. Pada saat bersamaan, aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu Ibu.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang menantiku di masa depan. Hanya bahwa ada beberapa hal biasa, dan sejumlah hal penting yang tak biasa. Bahwa bagi para arwah dan Rukia juga, AKULAH cowok yang paling populer di sekolah. Seorang penafsir, pembawa pesan, mempunyai kekasih yang begitu mahir dalam bermain biola, kadang-kadang penyelamat, kadang-kadang juga seorang teman. Dan jika aku lebih suka bekerja dalam cahaya lilin, membawa kartu tarot saat bepergian, dan dikenal sering berbicara sendiri, maka, yah, mungkin itulah yang akan kujalani.

Jadi, ya, mungkin menjadi seorang medium bukanlah hal yang paling keren di dunia.

Tetapi di sisi lain, itu _mungkin_ saja.

**~THE END~**

* * *

><p>Review reply:<p>

First from **Owwie Owl gabisa login**, Hehehe, soalnya ada beberapa yg minta IchiRuki jadian, ya sudah saia kabulkan *kedengerannya kek peri pengabul permintaan aja =.=* Ya, udah end kok sekarang, huehehe XD. Yup ini udah diupdate. Makasih banyak untuk Reviewnya yaa~! ^^

Kedua dari **nenk rukiakate**, Waah, kalo begitu kita tos dulu donk XD *diinjek* Huehehe, *ngibarin bendera IchiRuki* yah, sebenernya udah selesai, chapter ini cuma penjelasan sekalian penutupnya :D. Yak, ini udah diupdate, makasih Reviewnya~! ^^

Ketiga dari **Shana Nakazawa**, Hueee *nangis terharu*, makasih banyak Shana T.T. Huehehe, berkat permintaan dari kawan2 sekalian, Shizu wujudkan deh supaya mereka nikah—eh maksudnya pacaran, huehehe XD. Yap, ini udah diupdate sekalian menjadi chapter terakhir kita. Makasih banyak Reviewnya yaa~! ^^

Terakhir dari **Chadeschan**, Eeh, gak apa2 kok :D. Senna gak kenapa2, cuma mungkin ia bakal dihantuin rasa takut sama kejadian di perpustakaan sama Ichigo waktu itu ^^. Huahaha *ketawa nista*, saia gak tau cara jadiannya harus seperti apa supaya terlihat meriah. Makasih banyak yaa~! ^^

Yosh! Langsung update kilat aja deh! Huehehe, seperti yg udah kita ketahui, chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir dari fic yg berjudul Medium. Fic dengan chapter terpanjang daripada yg lain =.=a. Ya, yg bisa Shizu katakan sampai sekarang hanya terima kasih yg sebanyak2nya, udah _stick together_ ampe the endnya juga, huehehe XD.

Jadi, mind to Review buat chapter terakhir ini? :) Terima kasih sekali lagi, dan sampai jumpa~!


End file.
